


Wardens of Darkness

by Anchanee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, Child Labor, Corporal Punishment, Devotion, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Ghouls as Servants, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Poverty, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Sexual Assault, mobbing, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 87,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/pseuds/Anchanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we call the humans ‘Children of Abel’ and all supernatural ‘Descendants of Cain’, Sire?</p><p>Because it was the one reference we all could agree upon: our origins. Vampires, fairly all supernatural beings, are vain creatures. Though the gods had had their fun with us, cursing their progeny as they saw fit, there is still this common agreement that since the beginning of time. We are the unloved ones, the cursed ones. Just like Cain was the expelled one in the Bible. It is one of the oldest books so it fits our needs.</p><p>But has the Morningstar really cursed us? We are strong and resilient. We can do so much more than humans.</p><p>Yes, but we also have greater weaknesses.<br/>Anyway, we are here to protect them. That’s what the fallen angel made us for. He firmly believed that the darkness has its place, just like the light. As long as we fulfil his expectations he will shelter us. If we fail we get punished. We have a purpose, child. If you don’t forget that, you can consider yourself blessed, for his strength and his magic flows through your veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work so all rights belong to the author. Please don't copy or repost.
> 
> So this is it. I think I just needed a little boost from you to work up the courage to post this. Since this is an original work it is very close to my heart. Therefore, if you offer criticism please be polite about it. Keep in mind that I as an author, as much as every other writer in this Archive, spend a lot of time creating and perfecting our fics before we offer them for your entertainment. We don't receive any money for that. All we have is the pleasure of writing and sharing it with you. (And of course hearing your opinion on it.)
> 
> Nobody is perfect so if you find mistakes please point them out. We all are grateful to improve our stories and our writing.
> 
> Since I suppose nobody who hasn't read at least one of my fics will give this a try, let me just say this before you start: I am very grateful for your support and your encouragement.  
> Always. This is, like most of my other stories, quite dark. We start with the main protagonist being an undernourished child in the slums of Bombay at the end of the 19th century. I tried to work with a modern setting, it didn't feel right. If you stay with me you will see her developing from a ruthless human to an even more ruthless vampire who does everything in her power to reach her goal. She's not a good person and she certainly is not a nice one. If you really want to give this a try please keep that in mind. Also read the tags. They might prepare you for what is coming. Don't feel the need to do me a favour in reading this story. Though it would be a huge favour, I would never want any of you to feel uncomfortable with a tale you enjoy in your free time. And after all: The third part of my story 'Serve your Happiness and Obey your Heart's Desires' should go online before this year is over. So you can enjoy my writing before long ;).
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Hugs and Kisses and LOADS of chocolate chip cookies.  
> Anchanee

## Bombay, 1892

"You know I love you, baby, and I will care for you for as long as I can. But I am not getting any younger. Don’t you think that it is time that you contribute to our household? Your birthday was three weeks ago and until now you have shown no talent for any kind of work whatsoever aside from helping me with the needlework." The words of her mother were soft but had an edge to them, one the young girl was determined to ignore.

The truth was, when her mother was brushing her hair with the brand new brush she had gotten for her birthday, Udaya felt like a kitten, comfortable and cherished while being groomed. That’s why it took her some time to catch up with the conversation. Her mother was still brushing her long, ebony hair, making it shine, waiting for her to answer. So she opened her eyes and looked up questioningly.

Gently caressing the girl’s head, the woman continued, "You turned thirteen last month. You became a woman, and slowly but surely you should think about earning money. You need food and new clothes twice a year, considering your growth spurt. And we can't rely on me finding enough work every day any longer. You are young and you are gorgeous. I am sure we would find somebody who would be willing to pay good money for a night with you."

Slowly, as if in a daze, Udaya pulled away from her mother's hands. She knew how her mother was earning her money: it had never been a secret that the numerous clients her mother entertained regularly paid not for conversation but her body. Though the girl hated the fact that the woman who had given birth to her had to sell herself to feed them, she loved her dearly. That's why the proposal came as such a shock. She knew that her mother was, more often than not, treated rough. She saw the bruises and abrasions the older woman carefully tried to hide. The little girl felt horrified at the mere thought of going through the same.

"You know … you know how these men are and you want me to endure them? You want me to be hurt and humiliated?" Udaya asked dazed.

"Udaya, baby, that's not …"

"No!" Freeing herself from her mother's loving arms, Udaya pushed her away and dashed out of the shack they called their home. Despite the tears that blinded her she ran through the dirty streets of the slums of Bombay. She knew she should consider herself lucky that she had a home that didn't fall apart at the slightest gust of wind. That she had enough to eat despite their dire situation. Her mother had even managed to give her more for her ninth birthday than the annual clothes. But the mere thought of anybody touching her, a male touching her, groping her and kissing her, nearly made her sick.

 

* * *

"How can she …? How can she even suggest that? She knows how these men are, ugly and grabby and … ugh …"

As always when Udaya was upset her first and only shelter was her best friend Zaid. Being born only one year apart, the children have fought, bribed and argued their way into a solid friendship that withstood all tribulations they had come across so far. That was, why a skinny boy now held a shivering girl in his arms, rubbing her back calmingly. "Can you really blame her, Udaya? When you know how this scum is. Can you blame her for wanting your support?"

Hitting the boy who held her, Udaya wailed, "Are you on her side, now? How can you suggest …?

Constricting the agitated girl, Zaid tried to calm her. "All I said was that I can understand her desire for you to contribute. I never said you should do it on your back."

"Then how?"

Reaching for a worn handkerchief, Zaid offered Udaya the cloth before untangling himself from his best friend. His father had a good job with a solid income, it was not much but enough to afford a stone shack with a solid roof and a door that could actually be locked. In the slums this was the equivalent of a palace. Still his father would have to work less double shifts if Zaid found a way to make money too. He was ten, it was high time already and he knew that. He could sympathise with Udaya, though. The mere thought of letting anybody touch him was repulsive, even when he knew he was considered pretty and could make money from it.

He was good with cards, always remembered which ones had been played and easily calculating the next to be drawn. But for gambling you needed money, and it was high risk, you could never know if your opponent cheated.

But there was another way. A hard, painful way, but it was safer, both for him and his friend. Slowly he returned to the sniffing girl and reached for her hands. "We might have a chance, if we can hook-up with one of the street gangs. You know that the Children of Shiva are numerous and powerful."

Twisting her fingers, Udaya looked at her friend resigned, quietly she stated, "It would be no different with them. What can a girl contribute but a nice face and an appealing body?"

"A girl … not much, they don't need servants or entertainers, hookers maybe, but the point is, you don't want to be seen as a girl, do you? You want to stand your ground and find another way."

"What other way could there be?"

"You could learn how to fight."

"What?"

Completely taken aback, because she had never even thought about that possibility, Udaya looked at Zaid in utter bewilderment.

Her friend however seemed convinced of his idea. Reaching for her hand he explained, "You don't want to be treated like a girl, all groomed and pretty like your mother, willing to serve those who can only buy sexual favours because no sane woman would ever touch with them. You want to stand your ground, don't you?"

Not entirely sure where this was going Udaya nodded.

"Well you and me both, we could learn to arm ourselves, learn how to fight and then take the ugly jobs. Maybe we would land on our knees, but nobody would touch us. Not THAT way."

Chewing at her bottom lip, because fighting … yes, fighting was something she was comfortable with. Having to defend everything she had ever since she had been able to walk, Udaya was willing to go any lengths in a brawl. The slums were a rough turf. Everybody was only looking after himself and when someone bigger than you took from you, you had to be tough to defend yourself. She had learned how to pull hair, where to bite and where to sink her blunt nails in to cause maximum pain. Of course everybody else had learned these lessons as well, so it happened regularly that she came home beaten and bloody, one time even missing a strand of hair because another girl had ripped it out from her head. Still, she had always managed to protect her meagre belongings. Maybe that was the solution for her problem, but … "We don't even have weapons, Zaid."

Petting her shiny hair, the boy suggested, "Well your hair would get in the way anyway. And I know a barber who would pay good money for it."

"My hair …?" Though Udaya didn't enjoy the outlook of being viewed as a sex-object, she had always been proud of her hair, had enjoyed when her mother had brushed and braided it. The mere thought of cutting it off didn't sit well with her. But the idea of working as a hooker was even worse. So after a few moments of hesitation she nodded determined and rose.

"Alright, let's go."

Zaid was overwhelmed by her quick agreement but decided not to test it. He had thought that she would need more time to be persuaded of the advantages of such an arrangement. Obviously the outlook of walking the streets was so horrible for her that she was willing to do everything to avoid that fate.

 

* * *

Udaya had cried. Tears had constantly streamed down her face the entire time, the barber had shorn off her beautiful hair. They had gone to three different shops, taking the offer of the highest bidder and Zaid had held Udaya's hand since the moment the razor was activated. After looking at herself in the mirror, Udaya had latched onto him and had wetted his shirt with bitter tears, but after the quarter of an hour, she had taken the money, even coaxed a bonus out of the barber because the hair was of good quality and more than fifty centimetres long.

The children left the shop, with several hundred rupees and went to the marketplace where knifes were offered. They knew that they had to invest in good weapons otherwise their whole plan was fated to fail. Udaya was surprised how much of discount red eyes and constant sniffling could offer.

With more than half of what she had gotten from the barber, she pulled Zaid into a tailors shop. The leather-clothes she had spotting there were patched together and of mediocre quality, but still better than the stitched up rags she and Zaid wore most of the time. A lot of crying and wailing was involved but with ten rupees still in her pocked, Udaya made it out of the shop with two leather-trousers that could both be adjusted at the sides and two waistcoats with a high neckline that would protect her and Zaid's torso.

Lucky for them, they were both undernourished, nearly haggard. Otherwise the trousers would not have fitted. That was the sole reason they had been so cheap, they had lain in the store for the last year, no customer of the tailor had been slim enough to fit into them.

With unabashed admiration in his gaze, Zaid hugged his friend and promised to find a way from them to learn how to fight immediately. For tonight they had to return home, but Udaya felt much calmer now. She had a prospect of earning her keep without whoring herself out. She could help her mother who had done everything to care for her. With her last money she brought as much rice as she could get, to show her mother that – while she hated the idea of working the same business – she still was willing to support her.

Sadly her mother did not return that night, so that Udaya had no chance to apologize. So after satisfying her grumbling stomach with a dry loaf of bread and a little milk from her neighbour's goat, the girl fell into a restful sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of her life and she wanted to be well-rested for that.

 

* * *

When she reached Zaid's house the next day, completely equipped with leather clothes and a makeshift sheath she had stitched up from a sneaker that had gotten too small for her, she nearly didn't come closer, when she found her best friend with a brawly guy next to him. The other man was covered in tattoos and looked truly frightening. But Zaid gestured for her to come and the man turned around and smiled at her warmly, offering his hand.

Still intimidated Udaya didn't utter a single word, leaving it to her best friend to introduce her as 'Uday' and explaining that 'he' wanted to learn how to fight as well. And while the man raised an eyebrow, he didn't comment, instead started their first lesson.

When Udaya returned home that evening, there was no part of her that didn’t hurt. But it was a good kind of pain. This kind of pain would make her stronger, more resistant and one day she would be able to make good use of it to earn money.

Her mother, however, did return that night and there was a lot of shouting involved, mostly about Udaya cutting off her hair, but also about the young woman on planning a career in fighting for a living. It was dangerous, risky and painful, and Udaya couldn't deny these arguments. But – as she stated – so was working as a whore and at that point the girl and her mother had reached an agreement not to knock the other's work.

Her mother was as careful as one could be in her business. All Udaya could do was promise the same. Having already purchased a makeshift armour her mother could see that her daughter really had thought this through. At least as much as a thirteen-year-old could think something like this through. So she gave up her opposition, knowing her daughter far too well to believe that it would have gotten her anywhere in the first place.

 

* * *

For quite a while the strange man trained with Zaid and Udaya three times a week, always arriving around nine in the morning, staying well past lunch.

After the first month, Udaya dared to ask, "Zaid, what is he getting out of this? I mean he is not teaching two skinny kids how to fight out of the goodness of his heart."

The girl was surprised when her best friend suddenly started to avoid her eyes. Reaching for his hand, Udaya looked at him with worry. "What is it? Talk to me!"

Familiar with his best friend's opinion on intercourse, Zaid pulled his hand free and hissed, avoiding her eyes. "He is my lover, alright?"

Shivering slightly, Udaya could only look at him, shaking her head disbelieving. "How … what … why? Oh, Zaid, why? We would have found another way! Surely there are other possibilities than you …"

"Me, what? Whoring myself out?" Angrily the boy looked at the smaller girl. "This world is not one of fairy tales, Udaya. There will never be a prince in shining armour, for neither of us. We have to fight our way out of these Slums or we will die here. Namin cares for me, he is considerate and gentle. He doesn't hurt me when we are together. He only shares my bed every other day and for that he trains us how to fight all week. Do you know who he works for? For the Children of Shiva. If he considers us ready he will introduce us to the gang. He is our ticket to a better life, Udaya. Can’t you see that?"

Hugging her friend as tight as possible, Udaya shook her head. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I did not want you to take my place. I did not … by all the gods above, I am so sorry, Zaid."

Rubbing Udaya's back calmingly, Zaid whispered, "He has made advances towards me for quite a while now. It was only a matter of time before I gave in. And it is not bad. I am not walking the streets it is only him. And it is worth it. He doesn't hurt me Udaya. He would never hurt me! You have to believe that."

"Are you sure?" Appearing far younger than her age, the girl looked at her slightly taller friend, her words barely above whisper.

Looking into Udaya’s eyes, a girl Zaid loved like a sister, he was convinced once more that it was worth it, that he was doing the right thing. Now he only had to convince her, so that she could take the gift he was offering: a life out of here, without worry. Knowing her his entire life, it took some time, but in the end he managed to make her see that this was a win-win-situation for all of them.

 

* * *

## Bombay, 1893

"Are you sure your little plaything and his friend are worth my time?"

They were in a warehouse where the slums met the industrial part of Bombay. The leader of the 'Children of Shiva', Jayendra lounged in a worn armchair like a monarch.

Namin had taken his time with Zaid and her. He had organized work for them in one of the fish-markets where they had loaded and unloaded boxes of stinking fish. It had been horrible labour, but had built up muscles and earned a little money on the side. After nearly a year he had declared them ready when Udaya had felled him with her quick movements three times during one training session.

Zaid had built up nicely. By now he cut an impressive figure, even when his growth-spurt had yet to hit. She still looked more like a skinny boy than an experienced fighter, but he was grateful for it. Udaya kept her hair short and did everything to appear as boyish as possible.

Now she was watching Zaid's boyfriend smiling at his twenty-something boss, replying with a sleek grin, "Otherwise I would not have brought them, Jay."

"They are children. How good can they be?"

"And small ones. Easy to underestimate and even easier to overlook."

With a calculating look the arrogant bastard on the 'throne' gestured towards one of his bouncers, "Alright, Kahn, let's see what they can do."

It didn't look good for them. Namin had assured them that they were ready, but Kahn was not only twice their age, but full grown with muscles that stretched his torn shirt. In the beginning he was well able to intimidate the two, skinny kids, but when Zaid was able to land a lucky hit Kahn got angry. He had thought the children as an easy target and they were proving him wrong.

Kahn concentrated on Zaid, viewing the smaller 'Uday' as less of a threat. He had no chance to regret his mistake when Udaya jumped his back and bit into his ear until she tasted blood. He tried to throw her off, leaving himself open for Zaid to fell him like a tree with a hit at his knee-cap.

 

* * *

The Boss, nodded towards Namin who pulled the two kids off their best fighter. He was impressed he gave them that. They looked like street-rats – not surprising – but there was more to them. The way they moved, the way they had each other's backs. And there was something strange about Uday, but he couldn't pinpoint it yet. So he offered, "The little one can stay." It was clear that they came as a package deal. He just wanted to see how they reacted to being separated.

Putting away her knife, Udaya shared a quick look with her friend and then approached the Boss. Before she could reach him, she was held back by Namin. But at a gesture from Jay she was allowed closer. When she climbed his lap he looked surprised, but didn't push her back.

A surprised intake of breath told her, that he understood that she was not who she pretended to be. Fighting as a girl had its advantages. Namin had taught her that. Mainly that most dirty moves didn't work on her, or worked less and didn't leave her incapacitated. So she whispered, "Zaid and I are a two for one deal. We will go wherever you sent us, offering a 'unique' point of view. Namin told me that you take 60% of the refund for a job and offer 40% to your 'employees'. For us it will be different, because you will only have to pay for one but get two."

Grinning at the little wild-sprit in his lap, the boss trailed his hands into her short strands before pulling back her head painfully. She didn’t put up any resistance, so he asked, "And what if I want more than just your blade? What if I want you?"

Despite the pain Udaya pulls her head forward so that there would be no doubt about the honesty of her next statement when she whispered, "Then I will cut of your balls."

She wanted this, wanted this so very much it hurt. She had trained for this, bleed for this, had given up her greatest pride. But she would NOT whore herself out! When the boss harshly pushed her off his lap she waited for the blows, the just punishment for her audacity. Instead he stated, "Deal," pulling her to her feet.

"Namin, Kahn, take them away and outfit them with the shirt and the headband." Turning towards Zaid and Udaya who stood by each other's sides again, he told them, "You are working for me now. I will assign you to your jobs. At the end of each one you will bring back the money and I will give you your share minus commission. Deceive me and I will cut your throats. Leave me and I guarantee you, that you will never find a job in these parts of town ever again."

Turning towards his other 'employees' he stated, "Those two are mine now, touch them and I will cut off your hand. Khan, Namin, you will train them whenever they are not assigned.

"For the first month: Namin, you take care of Uday, Kahn, you train Zaid. Make sure that they know our ways and contacts. I want to see them again in thirty days, ready for work."

 

* * *

Khan glared angrily at Zaid, but that could not be helped. When Namin guided them out of the great hall, he congratulated them and told them how very proud he was. Udaya basked in his praise.

Zaid however, had something else on his mind. "What did you say to him? We came here so that you don't have to … you know."

Grinning Udaya shook her head so that her short strands went flying. "I convinced him that we are stronger together. That might cost us at the beginning but at least we won't go anywhere without the other. As for the other part … well I informed him what I plan to do to his balls should he … let his hands wander."

Namin couldn't help but laugh at this little girl's boldness. "And he went for that?"

Shrugging, Udaya said, "Obviously. I think he was intrigued. I mean how many like me come here and apply for a job as a fighter."

 

* * *

And it worked. It truly worked. At the beginning their income was meagre. Splitting cut-throats payments in two left the kids with very little, but they took it. They did their best, were honest and never tried to deceive their Boss. This chance was too good for them to risk it for a few rupees.

After half a year he sent them on their first real job: beating up a rival dealer who had violated their territory. This was less about the violence and more about humiliation and both Zaid and Udaya realized that when Jayendra familiarized them with their target.

The bastard roamed the playgrounds, canvassed the schools. In the Slums of Bombay, there was an unspoken law that children under six were no suitable targets. They didn't understand what drugs could do to them, after ten they were fair game, most of them had jobs already to finance an addiction. But not the little ones, being a child around here was hard anyway. No need to make it any harder.

In the beginning Udaya was surprised that the boss showed so much moral backbone. But then she understood that this had nothing to do with moral concerns, simply with financial ones. Those who didn't earn money couldn't spent it. Still, it made her feel marginally better about this clan and she threw herself into her work with everything she had.

Zaid and she lured their target away from the community areas towards a relatively secluded playground. The teenager was eager to follow them when they showed him the money they had gotten as bait. A hundred rupees was not that much, but for a small-scale-dealer it was a enough. There were kids around when Zaid and Udaya began their work but most of them were familiar with violence and stayed back. So they took their time to beat this guy up, cut him with the signet of their clan and left him bleeding.

When the guy was hanging from the climbing pole, dependant on help to get down, both Udaya and Zaid kneeled before the children. They explained the dangers of drugs, showed them what they look like. The little ones were not afraid, one girl even offered half of her juice, telling in a serious voice, that Udaya and Zaid now were their guardian angels if something as gruesome as pain in the head and throwing up could have happened to them if they had taken these pills.

And while Udaya declined with a smile, the girl pulled a hairband with a colourful butterfly from one of her braids and offered it as a token of affection instead. The barely fourteen-year old Udaya couldn't say no to that and carefully bound the hairband around her wrist so that the wooden butterfly sat on the back of her hand.

When they returned to the warehouse, drugs and money from the guy in their pockets, she felt pretty good about herself. She had only wanted to work without the need to degrade herself. But today she had helped these children. Protected them from a possible addiction and that knowledge made her soar.

 

* * *

Jay congratulated them on their success, and on the foresight of taking the drugs and the money of the jerk. After putting the money on the table, Udaya remembered the hundred rupees and put them on the pile of notes and coins that were worth no more than half of it. Still, after the drugs had been tested and sent to their own dealers, the boss collected the big note and left the small ones on the table.

At an inquiring look from them Jayendra shoved the money towards them and winked. Thrilled by the unexpected bonus they shared in equal parts and left to celebrate. In their cases, celebrating meant buying vegetables and spices from the market, meeting at Udaya's shack so that the girl could cook.

When Zaid dashed to get his dad, everybody enjoyed their kids' good fortune, relishing the sparse chance to fill their stomachs to the brim.

 

* * *

## Bombay, 1896

For three years Zaid und Udaya worked together pretty well. They even gathered a rep in the Slums not to be messed with and became well respected members of the Children of Shiva. They were called 'twins', attached at the hip and none of them ever went anywhere without the other. At least for the first two years.

Zaid, who had always enjoyed gambling, wisely refrained from ribbing off their boss. All the others however were fair game. At the beginning Udaya was always present, but when Zaid was accused of cheating with her help, she merely smiled and left. It didn't make any difference, her friend still won. But he kept his winnings low, so that nobody would become angry. He even volunteered to teach the others. But when he started to explain how he memorized the cards and simply knew by chance which card would be drawn they merely shrugged his explanations off and the games became sparser.

Jayendra however, decided to make use of Zaid's abilities and sent him off to gamble with other gangs at a tournament that had been organized. At the beginning Udaya had insisted on joining him, but when Zaid promised that Namin would guard him, she stopped worrying. Namin was Zaid's constant companion for years now and Udaya knew, that he would never let anything happen to her best friend.

One night, when Zaid was out to play, her boss asked for a private conversation. Clearly worried because with him you could never know, Udaya entered his private quarters and looked around, searching for all possible exits. Jayendra, however, splayed out on a scabbed sofa left his eyes roaming over the girl’s body before he demanded, "Undress".

With an angry hiss Udaya drew her weapon and took a defensive stance. Jayendra however, merely looked bored. With a tired sigh he reminded her, "You made it pretty clear right from the beginning what happens when I ever touch you. That's why I am sitting here and you are standing over there. Believe me, nothing is further from my mind than taking advantage of you. Well … at least not in that way."

Raising her chin defiantly, Udaya challenged, "And why should I believe that? You are surrounded by woman day in and day out. Who says that you are not looking for another trophy?"

Rising from the sofa, closing in on her, he reached for her weapons hand and pulled her close by it. She used the chance to put the tip of the dagger onto his chest, ready to defend herself should he try to kiss her. But he only whispered in a low voice, "Because your friend Zaid would have a lot more to worry about that than you." Releasing her he shrugged. "But Namin got to him first and I don't go for the lovers of others."

"You … you are gay?"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the armrest of the sofa, and gestured towards her. "Now, please, if you would be so kind: UNDRESS!"

"Why?" Though she still defied him in word, Udaya had started opening the laces of her leather-trousers. Slowly they had become a tight fit, but aside from a few stitches and a little glue they still protected her quite well.

Her boss however, weaved his hand impatiently. "Not the trousers, I want to see your chest."

"My chest?"

"Is there an echo? Yes, your chest and hurry up I don't have all day."

Confused she opened her waistcoat and shrugged off her shirt. She was aware that she had developed 'female curves' over the last year, hormones and regular meals would do that to a girl. But she had no troubles hiding them beneath her 'armour', keeping up the charade of being male.

Her boss walked around her, judging her from all sides before he gestured her to wrap herself up again and invited her to sit with him.

As soon as the laces were tied, Udaya joined him on the sofa and looked up nervously.

"I have a proposition for you, Uday … Udaya, but I need a female for that. A woman I can trust. You fit the criteria because in all the time you were working for me neither you nor Zaid tried to take advantage, not even for a single rupee. You are loyal and successful. Zaid is out on a job anyway, that would give you time to work this job alone. If you are successful I am willing to unbind you from him, offering you a 45% quota for every successful assignment, plus bonus if you exceed my expectations."

Shaking her head stubbornly, Udaya rose from the couch and denied, "No … no, I don't want to do that! You know why I am cutting my hair and wearing armour instead of a Sari. I won't do that, not even for you!"

"You don't even know what kind of job I am offering."

"There is but one job for a girl in our world."

"By Shiva, will you stop and listen? SIT DOWN!" Reflexively Udaya sank back into the soft cushions, watching her boss with frightened eyes. "Do you think I am stupid? I know what you are ready to do and where you won't go. So for everything that is sacred, listen to me for once and forget your fucking prejudice!"

Swallowing reflexively Udaya slowly nodded and pulled up her knees. Jayendra rarely shouted, his people feared him enough without him raising his voice. He decided about life and death in these part of the slums. Because if he denied you work you simply starved to death. And if you bested him, he found the cruellest way possible to make you pay. Udaya had seen guys being beaten to a pulp at his feet, girls being raped by countless man until they were shivering wretches. He was as cruel as they came. But if you treated him with respect, he returned the favour. Sadly most people who lived here had forgotten what that meant and were only looking out for themselves. So, aware that she would most likely not get a second chance with him, she marred her bottom lip with her teeth and watched him attentively.

"They have opened a gambling house. It's not entirely on our turf but right at the border. They are looking for waitresses and croupiers. I have sent Zaid to keep an eye on things and find out how and how much they cheat. But I need you to take a look behind the scenes. Nobody would suspect you. Nobody would throw you a second glance if you wear woman's clothing. Even with your hair short you are pretty. You can use that to your advantage. I will 'lend' you to them, claiming that you belong to me and are off limits. If they are stupid enough to touch what's mine … well, you never had problems defending yourself. Just don't kill anybody. Will you do that for me, Udaya?"

"And nobody … nobody will touch me … I mean try to sleep with me?"

Snickering at the innocent use of words; the girl was willing to face opponents in a fight twice her size but still was entirely innocent when it came to the physical aspects of growing up. Calmly he assured her, "Nobody will try to fuck you. If they do its rape and you can defend yourself with everything you have. You can go in there armed though I would prefer for you to hide your weapon."

Reaching for her blade, assuring herself that it was safe she put her chin on her knees, and studied her boss. After a little while she stated, "Everything will change after that. They will know that I'm a woman. They won't look at me the same way ever again."

"Does it matter?" Sighing slightly, daring to touch the young woman's shoulder, Jayendra revealed, "People are suspicious already. Lying to them leaves a bad impression. Shari, already asked me about your gender, suggesting that you wear a band under your armour to make your chest appear flat if you want to continue pretending that you are a boy."

"Will you force me to work with them afterwards? Is this your chance of making me ‘one of your girls'?"

Jayendra shook his head. "No, you are good with your blade. I won't assign you any other job as long as you can do the one I hired you for."

After a few more minutes Udaya nodded, "Then I will do it."

 

* * *

It had been a unique experience for Udaya to be groomed by different professionals. Having a few strands of hair braided into her own to give her a more female appearance. They touched her up with make-up, sparse but tasteful, and wrapped her into a shimmering emerald-green Sari. It turned out that green was the colour on display through the 'Casino'. Green tables, chairs painted green, all women wore green Saris and were made up accordingly.

Udaya had trained with the other girls to balance glasses and bottles and her steady hands and training, to remain calm under pressure, enabled her to blend in quite well. When she spotted Zaid on one of the tables, she merely brushed by, sparing him a glance.

All through the evening, Zaid ordered drinks only from her, always putting a note between the cash he paid with. Udaya didn't take the time to inspect them, merely stashed them away in her new bra, securing them for later.

The back-rooms were beehives of activity. The girls competed who would be able to attract the richest johns. They enjoyed their chance to parade around, showing themselves off. For a moment Udaya was worried how she would blend in. But when one of the girls mentioned the poker-player who constantly followed her with his eyes, she gladly allowed them to draw the wrong conclusions.

Snooping around a little, she soon found the office of the manager. Her boss had warned her that he was a man not to be trifled with. So she carefully looked around before sneaking into the room. She only took three minutes to go through his papers, but when she couldn't find anything of interest, she dashed back out, so she wouldn’t be missed.

All through the night she kept looking for a chance to sneak into the office every hour. It was nearly midnight and Udaya was slowly convinced that there simply was nothing to be found. Frustrated she sat down on the chair, turning around when she suddenly heard paper whispering without touching anything. Moving her bum she found a few sheets of paper, peeking out from between the upholstering of the chair.

When she pulled them out they seemed gibberish, but she started to copy them feverishly, trying to be as accurate as possible. She needed two more times in the office to finish the job, carefully hiding the sheet she had copied stuffing the original back into the chair. She blessed Shiva and all the other gods that she had not gotten caught.

The sun was already rising when she and the other girls wrapped everything up and started to clean the place. Half the staff had already left when one girl whispered at Udaya that her patron was waiting outside. It took her a moment to remember who the other girl was referring to. Hugging the others quickly, bidding them farewell until next time, she allowed Zaid to kiss her, before taking her away, giggling all the time because they had made it out unharmed.

Namin caught up with them, accompanying them back to the warehouse. Upon their arrival they curled up on one of the sofas to get a few hours of sleep.

 

* * *

Udaya woke to a wolf-whistle. When she opened her eyes found Shari standing over her, snickering. "A woman for twenty-four hours and you are already in bed with two men. Not bad, little one."

Untangling herself from both Zaid and Namin's hug, Udaya rose and followed the woman into the back room where she received something to eat and had her face cleaned. When she emerged half an hour later, Zaid was already talking to their Boss.

Zaid could most definitely tell that the people cheated. But until now he had not been able to figure out how. Only that it was not a permanent occurrence but happened at irregular intervals. Pulling out all the little notes Zaid had turned over to her all through the evening, she had her friend examining them all over again and they just confirmed his impression. The cards had been drawn in favour of the bank whenever there had been a lot of money on the table. But still Zaid had not been able to predict how.

After half an hour of useless pondering Udaya shook herself out of her tired haze and remembered the copied sheets from the office. When offering them and Jayendra and Zaid seemed sufficiently impressed. Still her friend couldn't make any sense from them. Only when she told him that she had put the contents of four papers onto one sheet understanding dawned.

Ripping the sheet apart, rearranging them, Zaid started to explain excitedly the system the bank used to rib off their customers. Both Jayendra and Udaya exchanged confused looks before Jay asked the only question of importance. "Can you beat it, Zaid?"

With a wolf's grin her friend said, "Not yet." Before he gathered all the notes and torn paper and dashed off.

 

* * *

When returning home, she heard distinct noises that told her that her mother was entertaining a suitor. Tired and cranky she was prepared to turn around, returning to the warehouse for a few more hours of rest. But pained cries made her freeze. Walking closer, pulling away the carpet that served as a make-shift door, she found a tall man with white skin and red hair, holding her mother's throat in a vice-grip pounding into her. Not willing to interrupt Udaya hesitated for a moment. At least until she saw the belt-marks marking her mother's usually so flawless skin.

They were red and angry, some of them oozed blood. After everything she and her mother had been through. After all the effort she had made into NOT working as a hooker, as well as the restless night, made Udaya drew her weapon, growling dangerously, "You will let my mother go this instance!"

Sneering the man said with a horrible accent, "Just wait, you will be next little whore. A mother and a daughter, I always wanted to do that," before he continued to rape her mother who tried her best to get him off, unwilling to admit defeat even when he started to strangle her.

Seeing her mother fighting in vain, fearing her worst nightmares to come true, Udaya lost herself to the fear. With an outraged cry she attacked the foreign male and drove her dagger deep into his kidney before cutting his throat.

As soon as the male broke down, her mother managed to shove him off, curling into a ball, crying silently.

For several moments, Udaya watched the wounds spilling blood, before shaking herself out of her stupor. Pulling the carpet away from the door she hesitated for a moment before offering one rupee to a child that passed by, demanding for it to go to the warehouse and fetch her friends. She put another coin into the child's hand for it to overcome his fear of entering such forbidden turf.

Slowly edging her mother away from the dead body, Udaya started to clean her wounds and patch them up, before wrapping her into her Sari. Blood and tears marred the front of the cloth, but she still managed to get her mother to rise, before urging her to leave their shack.

Zaid, who came running around the corner took in the shivering frame of Udaya's mother and urged Namin to take care of her. Never before had Udaya been more grateful for the two of them being inseparable. Despite their offer to help, Udaya kept everybody from entering the barrack. This was bad, really bad. Nobody noticed when someone disappeared in the Slums – apart from friends and family – but an English gentleman would cause questions, maybe even the local police to come.

Shivering Udaya held her ground, unsure of what to do until her boss came around. Of course he was not running, coming with Kahn in toe since he never went anywhere without his muscle. When he saw Udaya's uncharacteristically pale face he approached her. After hesitating for a moment, looking the bloody blade she was still clutching, he pulled her into his arms where she dissolved into tears.

Despite shouldering the responsibilities of a grown-up, working, caring not only for herself but for her mother too on occasion, she now felt like a frightened child, desperately clutching to Jayendra, hoping that he would make everything right again.

After a few minutes, when Udaya pulled herself together, she stepped back and the two of them entered the shack. It took her boss several moments to access the situation. His voice was his usual calculating calm when he asked, "What happened?"

Remembering, Udaya felt anger rising in her again, pushing away the fear and she hissed, "He raped her! She is willing to do nearly everything but still he raped her, and he threatened to do the same to me! So I … god damned, I killed him and I would do so again! He had no right! She might be a hooker but he had to right to whip her and rape her!"

Looking at Udaya with an indescribable look in his eyes, her boss ordered, "Pack up and give me your knife."

"But I need that for my work."

"That is a murder-weapon and we have to get rid of it. Or do you want the guards to swarm this place?"

Shaking her head, Udaya wrapped her blade into a rag and stashed it into the pocket of the Englishman. On an impulse she searched his pockets and took his papers and every last coin he possessed. When her boss merely looked at her she shrugged, "He is dead, he won't spend them."

Amazed and a little impressed by the cold-blooded statement, he watched her pack up the few things Udaya and her mother possessed before they stepped out again. After a few commands Kahn and Zaid ran away. When Udaya came out with several bags made of blankets, he gestured for her to follow Namin and her mother.

Sitting at the side watching what was happening, Udaya clutched her earthly possessions and rubbed her mother's arms soothingly. Namin nodded at her and left shortly after that, helping Zaid, Kahn and several others who had come to demolish the shack. A wrapped up body was carried away and not for the first time Udaya was grateful that she had people who cared for her. She had always seen the advantage of working for the Children of Shiva, but today she promised to herself to find an offering for the goddess to thank her for her guidance.

After nearly an hour, smoke rose from the shack she had called her home. Udaya and her mother wordlessly watched the flames. Careful as to not cause a wildfire, people stood nearby with water and wet rags but after a few minutes, the shack collapsed into itself and the fire was extinguished until only dying ember remained.

With dead eyes her mother looked at the smoke rising into the air, so Udaya assured her, "We will find another place to live. I promise."

Both knew how hard it was to find a safe place in these slums. However, Udaya's mother decided not to address that.

 

It turned out that Udaya's optimism had not been in vain because once the body and the shack were taken care off, Kahn and Namin took the bags and gestured for the two woman to follow them. When they reached the warehouse district, they saw the boss talking to a few people who eyed Udaya's mother critically despite Kahn and Namin framing her. When they saw Udaya however the smiled and nodded at her before retreating into their homes.

This part of the Slums was exclusively inhabited by members of their clan. Only Children of Shiva were allowed to live here and when Udaya looked at her companions inquiring, the shrugged and told her, "The boss said you will get an empty bungalow at the end of the street. It's bad rep to have a freelancer in his area, but you are one of us, so it's alright."

"And how will I have to repay this favour?" Udaya asked, since in their world nothing came free of charge.

Kahn merely answered, "You will have to ask him yourself."

Deciding not to question her good fortune and worrying about payment later, she looked around and saw that this unit actually contained two chambers. So she simply settled her mother onto the mattress of the spare room and went to unpack her things. There was a small oven in one corner and after filling it with wood she gathered from a waste disposal she had seen around the corner, she started to cook some water and tore up some more or less clean linen to care for her mother's wounds properly. When the blood was gone, she found only two whiplashes being really deep, the rest were superficial wounds. After wrapping her up, Udaya decided to put the money of the bastard she had killed to good use and buy some food.

 

* * *

For two days Udaya did not leave her mother's side. After that time, she was summoned to the warehouse, for a private conversation with the boss. There was small talk, he asked how her mother was doing but still Udaya felt that he was avoiding the matter at hand. She got frustrated after a few minutes and simply asked him. He looked at her once again with that indescribable look on his face and demanded to know, "How are you really doing Udaya, nightmares, panic attacks? How do you feel?"

Confused by the uncharacteristic worry about her well-being she shook her head and asked, "Why would I have a panic attack? It was my mother who got raped, not me."

Gazing into her eyes, looking for any kind of deceive her boss revealed, "Because you killed somebody. You cried yes, but apart from that you appear unusually calm for somebody who has committed murder."

She had not seen it like that. True she had taken a life, but in her eyes this man had been lower than vermin, so she didn't regretted it. If the situation occurred again, even without someone threatening to rape her, she knew that she would act no different. After a little while she decided, "I would do it again, if I had to protect someone."

"Your mother!"

"Anybody! Everybody who deserves protection!" Udaya clarified. There was some dignity left, even in the slums, the lowest class in their society. They were starving, doing hard labour to gain their money, but in Udaya's mind there was one last thing they should not have to give up: deciding who they wanted to be intimate with.

Shaking his head her boss decided, "You don't mean that."

Closing her eyes to small slits Udaya challenged, "Touch me and you will find out. I bought a new weapon from the money of that bastard, I am able to defend myself again."

After that her boss rose from his seat and started to pace in front of her. He looked at her repeatedly, shook his head, obviously conflicted about what he was about to say.

After a few minutes; her head had already started spinning from his erratic movements; Udaya demanded, "Spill, for heaven's sake. I owe you and you know it. So just tell me what you want from me!"

After taking a deep breath, because this was definitely more than beating up a rival, her boss informed her, "We have a rapist on the loose. Three parents have come to me independently and told me that somebody has touched their children."

Growling lowly in her throat Udaya demanded to know, "Who is it?"

Shrugging her boss admitted, "I don't know. The little ones won't talk to me. They are scared and with good reason. But I can't tolerate this on my turf. That's bad for business and bad for my rep when I can't defend those under my protection."

"Why don't you sent Namin or Kahn, they are loyal without question."

Sighing deeply, her boss took a place on the sofa next to her. "It's not that easy Udaya. There is a difference between beating somebody up and taking someone's life. I am actually amazed that you are not a crying and sniffling mess, refusing to leave your home."

"Yea, thank you for that." Udaya piped up.

Pushing away her gratitude with a casual gesture, he continued, "I can't expect from my people to take another's life. That's not what they signed up for."

"And I did? Or is this the payment for the shack?"

"No, Udaya, the new home is something you have earned with your loyalty and honestly. You never tried to cheat me, always went above and beyond in your duties. You deserve to have a home on our turf. This new job … I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't think you were ready for it. Actually you are the only one who is ready for it."

Snickering, Udaya shook her head. "Jay, with all due respect, but I have seen you beating up your guys, slapping around girls, because they wouldn't do what you demanded from them. You even had Koresh beaten up so heavy, that he couldn't rise for two days after you discovered that he had ribbed you off."

Pushing himself up the boss watched her with angry eyes, "There is a difference. When somebody tries to cheat me, or simply is lazy and wants to life off our shared income without contributing to it. Life is hard and those who don't earn their keep get cut off or punished. We are not a charity organization.

"But you are different. You always did your job and you were good at it. The children admire you since you keep their playgrounds free of drugs and you care for them. Alisha told me that after the last guy you have beaten up you took a part of his money and distributed it among them."

"I paid that back," Udaya interrupted him. "I took the money from my own share and gave it back, you didn't lose anything for it."

"Udaya, this is not about the damn money! I don't care if you share a few rupees with the children so that they can buy treats. Just don't let it get out of hand. What I wanted to say is that they see you as a kind of guardian angel. You protect them, you protected your mother and you are not traumatized because of it. So you are really the only one I can ask for this. Because you are the only one who has the skillset for it."

After several minutes of consideration, Udaya nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find this bastard Udaya. Talk to the little ones and find the one who hurts our children. Then punish him accordingly!"

"I want five hundred rupee for this."

Raising his eyebrows, the boss asked, "You are putting a price on a man's life?"

Shaking her head, Udaya explained, "No, I put a prize on a job. You said punish accordingly, not kill. Mum is still in bad shape and can't work, so I need to earn enough for the both of us."

"What happened to the money of this Englishman?"

Grinning wolfishly, Udaya revealed, "I bought a new weapon from it, and a proper sheath.

"Three hundred, for you and Zaid each."

When Udaya was the one raising her eyebrows in question this time it was his turn to smile wickedly, "I have not come this far by accepting a first offer. And we both know that Zaid will share with you because his dad just got promoted."

 

* * *

And so it happened that Udaya and Zaid talked to nearly every child in their part of the Slums. They discovered patterns when the man would roam the playgrounds in the evening and got a pretty good description of him.

It took Zaid and Udaya three days to find him. The sun had already sunk and they had made a habit of patrolling the areas where the little ones were playing, when all of a sudden they heard subdued cries. Sharing a glance they separated and approached the area from two sides. An unnecessary precaution as it turned out, because the bastard, who was overwhelming a little girl, felt secured enough that he didn't even look around.

One hit at the neck and he broke down over the small girl. Zaid, who had developed nice muscles over the last years, had no problem pulling him off and Udaya gathered the girl in her arms. With dread she realized that it was Alisha, the girl who had gifted her the butterfly hairband a few years ago.

Gazing coldly at the rapist, she wrapped the little one back into her clothes. They were a little torn but not in too bad of a shape. Alisha however was nearly strangling her. Her skinny arms tightly wrapped around Udaya's neck, eyes never leaving Zaid and the guy who had tried to abuse her.

After a few moments, Udaya could feel the little girl stop shaking and demanded, "Take her Zaid, and bring her home. I will handle the rest."

"What? Why?" Her friend looked confused, but still pulled back and scooped up the child, who let go of Udaya quite reluctantly.

With a serious expression Udaya told him in a low voice, "Because the boss wants me to handle this one. Please, just go. I don't want either of you as a witness to what I am about to do."

Zaid didn't seem to like the idea of abandoning Udaya any better than Alisha. But still he trusted his friend, so he heeded her request.

Only when Udaya was absolutely sure that she was alone did she close in on the rapist of their children and looked down on him. Like the Englishman with her mother he was nothing special. He seemed weak, barely strong enough to overpower the children. Now he was a sniffling, weeping mess. Udaya did not feel the faintest trace of pity. Slowly she opened his trousers, putting a knee on his stomach to keep him still. In a quiet voice she told him, "This will teach all the others not to mess with our children." His wail echoed through the entire district when Udaya cut off his cock and balls. Still nobody dared to approach a crying figure as long as there was somebody looming over him. In these parts everybody looked out for himself, so nobody came to the bastard's rescue. Once Udaya was sufficiently sure that he was dead she threw away his sexual organs and returned home.

The next day her boss wordlessly handed over a five-hundred-rupee note, suggesting for her to go home and take care of her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

## Bombay, 1899

It had taken quite a while for her and Zaid's friendship to recover. Zaid had been shocked to discover that his best friend literally stopped at nothing to get a job done. In the beginning he had not even been aware that their boss assigned the jobs to Udaya that rarely left another outcome than a dead body.

Though Udaya had turned out to be ruthless when it came to taking someone's life, she, more often than not, found a solution that might involve bloodshed but no death. As a consequence, Jayendra became the most feared gang-leader in the Slums of Bombay, having an angel of death at his disposal.

So their part of Bombay became … well not luxurious, but most shacks had solid doors. Nobody who was associated with the Children of Shiva lived in barracks any more. The drug-trade flourished and the whore-house was a well-known establishment, managed by Udaya's mother who had worked the trade ever since she was little.

 

* * *

Things changed when a new player entered the field. For weeks her boss and his councillors gathered information about this foreign gentleman. He wandered their streets in uncharacteristically good clothes, never asked questions and always seemed to be looking for something. When his eyes fell on you they were digging into your soul.

One week into his stay people started to disappear, two in the first week, three in the second. After the third week her boss decided that something had to be done about this stranger, who apparently killed their people.

Not willing to lose anyone else, the by now 16 year old Udaya started to tail the man discreetly.

The most extraordinary thing about him was that there was nothing extraordinary about him, apart from his apparent dislike to go out during the day. As soon as the sun was down, he left his hotel; a shabby logging at the edge of the slums; and started wandering their turf. Unusual for her: Udaya lost him in the general area of the casino. And though she tried to back-track her steps, she could not find him again.

The next day another body was found, on the roof of the casino. Together Jay and Udaya decided that they should get rid of this 'gentleman'. For the last two years, Udaya had become Jayendra's executioner, because she was the only one who had the guts for the job. Subsequently she was allowed an opinion.

So even though they strongly suspected this man to kill their people, Udaya would go and talk to him first. If he would survive first contact, remained to be seen. For another day the woman shadowed the man but found him returning to his logging around midnight. So she decided to use the darkest hour of the night to break into his room.

With a little bribery she discovered that he was inhabiting a room in the cellar, usually not suitable for guests. He however hadn't bothered about the substandard accommodation. When Udaya broke into the room, she found the man sleeping on his bed. For a few moments she simply watched him before drawing her weapon, closing in on her prey.

Yet before she could wake him with, the man shot up and had her pinned to the wall.

 

* * *

True, Narashim Jinah had been quite impressed by the sneaky little wildcat that had followed him around all week. She would have been unnoticeable for a normal human. His superior senses however had allowed him to keep taps on her. She had made his work a lot harder than it should have been. A mad vampire on a killing-spree had been his first priority. Two nights ago he had finally made out his target, still hovering over the remains of his last victim. True the Slums of Bombay, of any town, were acceptable hunting grounds. But somebody who had lost himself in blood-lust could not be trusted. Their monsters were too close to the surface to be let lose for more than one night. That would draw unwanted attention to the Creatures of Darkness that inhabited this planet side by side with Abel's descendants; and THAT, was completely unacceptable. Sadly his current pray had been a friend of centuries. That had made him all the more dangerous, justifying an old vampire like Narashim to go after him. He had needed more than a month, a ridiculous amount of time for a vampire of his clan to find his prey. But the human girl had made the last week at least interesting.

Now he had her pinned to the wall, her frantic heartbeat filling his ears. Had it been broad daylight, she might have had a slim chance of success. During the night, when he was strongest, she could only loose. She still tried to fight but the petty knife was wound out of her fingers and his predatory growl made her freeze. He used a mere fraction of his power to persuade this human to answer truthfully, when he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Despite her anxiety she bared her teeth at him, plain human teeth, how sweet, and hissed, "Killing you, like you killed our people!"

Relaxing his grip so that she could sink to the floor, he still held her fast so that she would not slip away. "And who are you to think you can kill a grown man?" Truly, this was absurd. A fragile girl would never have the guts to take somebodies life, least of all that of a man twice her size.

Couching for air, Udaya spat out, "Who I am doesn’t matter. You would not be the first and won’t be the last. Let me go you bastard and I will proof it! You took the life of our people, you deserve to die!"

Amused Narashim Jinah stepped back. "Alright little wildcat, show me."

Angry at this smug bastard, Udaya drew her well-used blade. She had wanted to interrogate him, make sure that he really was the one who had killed her people. But he had never contradicted her when she had accused him of murder. That was more or less a confession. Quenching the last fragment of doubt Udaya attacked.

Udaya was small and fast, two advantages that had helped her winning every fight she had entered for the last six years. But this man, though twice her size, was faster. She fought to the best of her abilities but after a few moments it became clear that he was merely playing with her. Out of breath and frightened, she asked, "Who are you?"

Smiling, showing his white, even teeth, he stated, "A warrior."

Accepting the inevitable outcome of attacking a warrior, Udaya leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. When she opened them again hopelessness shone through. The emotion wore down her entire form and made her appear even smaller, when she inquired quietly, "Why were you killing our people? Warriors have honour, our men were slain like prey. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't. I have come to kill the one responsible. I caught him, fangs still embedded in his last victim. I killed him fast and merciful."

"He was a monster, he didn’t deserve mercy."

Looking at the young woman, allowing the black of his true form bleeding into his eyes, letting his fangs elongate, he admitted quietly, "Once we were the same: Warriors not Killers. It was the last mercy I could grant him."

"And now you will kill me." There was no doubt in Udaya's voice. After realizing that she was inferior to this fighter, she had accepted her death as inevitable. She was surprised when she felt a cool hand softly brushing her cheek. Her eyes were big and frightened when she looked up.

The man … the monster who looked like a man, slowly shook his head. "Not necessarily."

Snickering humourless, Udaya asked, "I attacked you. I saw what you are. You endanger yourself by letting me live. So why should you?"

"Really?" The question came more amused than anything else. She could see a smile tucking at the man's lips when he asked, "And who would believe you, when you told wild stories about vampires killing your people?"

"My …" Nobody, Udaya realized. Nobody would believe her, because she could barely believe it herself. Had anybody spun her a story about a vampire with black eyes and sharp fangs going after the killer of her people, she would have laughed and recommended less alcohol and/or drugs. So returning to her people with the truth was out of the question. Reluctantly she asked, "And what now?"

Truth was, this young woman had impressed him. She had shown not only the mind but also the determination to follow through on an attack. Most people didn't know how rare true killers were. People who could do what had to be done without remorse, without losing themselves to the killing. Judging her reactions she had done this before, for in the beginning she had been sure in her movements, only when she had realized that she was hopelessly inferior had she staggered and missed. She had even cut him, but it had been a superficial wound, nothing he had not healed within seconds, but still, being that fast was a feat for a human.

"What's your name?"

"Uday. Sorry, Udaya Suri."

"Now, Udaya Suri, I will make you an offer. I will make it only once and I won't repeat myself. My offer will stand until sundown tomorrow and if you take it, you will leave this place and never come back."

"What?" Confused by the mere idea of leaving her family, her clan, she had to fight down the excitement of getting a chance to survive the Slums of Bombay. She was in her best years, five, maybe ten more and she would be dependent on the mercy of others, because her body would not be strong and skilled enough to fight any longer. "At what price?"

Smiling, sitting down on the sparse bed, gesturing for the woman to sit beside him, he revealed, "I want to have you trained. You are good, vicious and determined. You have a lot of potential Udaya Suri and I want to see you make use of it."

Shaking her head Udaya clarified, "I am not a mindless killer. And you can't make me one. I decide who lives and who dies. I access the situations. I am no puppet to anybody!"

"That's exactly what I am looking for."

"Nobody takes a woman serious, no matter if she carries a weapon."

Smiling predatory, Narashim beguiled her, "Then let us teach them to take you serious. It will be hard Udaya, don't doubt that. If you want to get to the top you have to fight your way up. It will cost you tears and sweat and a significant amount of blood. But if you are as strong as I think you are, you can get there, all on your own. I can just offer you a chance, what you make of it is entirely up to you."

"Everything worth possessing is worth fighting for." Udaya deadpanned. Nothing in her life had ever come easy. But if this gentleman was serious, he would take her out of here. Only her she realized, her mother, her best friend … they would have to stay behind. Could she do that? Leave behind her old life to start a new one?

 

"What do I have to do?"

Smiling, showing each one of his frightening teeth, the man said, "You have to drink my blood."

Confused, Udaya asked, "Does this not usually go the other way around?"

"Are you offering?" Narashim asked with an astute smile.

"I …" but before Udaya could even formulate a coherent sentence the man had pulled her close and put his fangs into her. It hurt, it hurt like hell but just for a second, than warmth exploded in Udaya's body. This was pleasing, more than pleasing it was pleasurable. For the first time in her life, the young woman felt the urge to get closer to a man, to kiss him, to touch him, not because she was forced to, but on her own, free will.

When the vampire pulled back she drowned in his black eyes, endless pits of darkness, but she was not afraid any more. This predator could kill her in the blink of an eye, yet he was careful. More careful than any other man in her life, Zaid being the only exception. His fingers were warmer now when they caressed her skin and his fangs dug deep into his bottom lip, drawing blood before he urged her, "Kiss me."

Having practiced this with one of the girl at the warehouse, Udaya felt confident enough to initiate a kiss. She tasted the blood on her lips and licked it up. The taste was nothing like she had ever tried before. Like liquid fire it ran down her throat, spreading though her body, lightening up every last cell. Subconsciously she reached for the man, tried to crawl into his lap. Only when his hands caressed her back, did she realize what she was doing and pulled back embarrassed, cheeks flaming up despite the blood loss.

Narashim however, smiled gently and continued to caress her. He nipped at her bottom lip playfully. "Don't be embarrassed Udaya. Your response to my blood is delightful and I promise we will find ample time to explore this together. But not tonight. You have to return to your clan and say good-bye, for you will never see them again."

"My mother …" Tears began to run freely over Udaya's cheeks. The blood seemed to amplify her emotions and she was ashamed of it, but could not fight the sadness of leaving her mother unsupported. When she said as much, the vampire he reached for his nightstand and pulled several notes from his wallet. Looking at him with big eyes she didn't resist when he put them in her hand.

"This should be enough for her to survive, even when she retires from whatever work she is doing."

"Why are you offering this? You don't even know my mother." Udaya didn't dare to close her fingers around the money, too overwhelmed by the fortune he offered so easily.

But the man only shrugged, "I don't need to know her. I know her daughter. Now go, Udaya. Go and be here an hour after sundown. Don't tell anybody what has transpired here. This is for you and you alone, you betray my trust …"

He didn't need to finish the sentence, Udaya was well aware that such generosity and irresistible offers came with a price. But she didn't need to think twice about it. This was her one and only chance for a happy ending, and she would take it, no matter the cost.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to become a vampire assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most people prefer to read stories in completed parts, I decided to tune it down. Since it's an original story that will get very little reception anyway, I cherish each and every reader and want to make their life as easy as possible. So now you won't have to wait but can read about Udaya's transformation from an enforcer in the slums of Bombay to a vampire assassin. Also how men view a female vampire in her world.

## Training Grounds, 1901

After two years Udaya barely thought about her family and friends any longer. She barely had time for a languid thought anyway. As promised the gentleman, who had introduced himself as Narashim Jinah, had taken her away. Together they had climbed into a carriage and had left Bombay for good.

Never before had Udaya left her hometown and when they stopped at a hill not far from it, had she looked out of the window one last time, admiring a beauty she had never seen before. But the moment of sentiment had been short-lived because her new Master had started her first lesson right away.

She was about to be trained, for an extensive amount of time. He had not told her for how long, and for most trainees that was the greatest source of irritation and anger. She had only been told that she was trained to be a fighter: a warden for those who were unable to defend themselves. They had entered a confined area in the middle of nowhere, high fences and guards patrolling it. The reason for that became clear during her first month.

People came, guards, National Guard most likely and a whole squad of them. But the Master explained to them that this was a restricted area for the training of Special Forces. Udaya had heard the story only from one of her colleagues. But the guards had left and nothing had happened beyond that.

Her training schedule was brutal and when she and the other trainees fell into bed after fourteen hours she felt dead to the world. But still, she rose every morning. Fought her way up despite the muscle aches and pains and attended her 'classes'. Once a week Master Jinah came around, asked her opinion and gave her blood to make her strong and left again. He never said where he had been coming from, never told where he was going.

The others started to target her. The two other girls, who had started training right before her, found their own way of coping, one was flirting with one of the teachers, successfully if her emerging from his quarters each day was anything to go by. The other girl bound herself to another trainee, batting her eyelashes at him whenever she needed help. Udaya had to admit that the girl was fast and skilled but with the habit of looking at others for help … well the little street-rat from the slums of Bombay doubted that she would come very far. No one ever came far when relying on others instead of oneself.

That's what they called her: street-rat. They all had seen her entering with her Master, watched her being introduced to the trainers with her worn clothes and makeshift weapon and had instantly started to whisper. Udaya had fought her way up in the slums. She could do so again. Still, the targeting hurt because nobody tried to look at her twice. Nobody talked to her or was willing to give her a chance. During hand-to-hand-combat she was beaten down again and again, nobody trained with her. They all only hit her, until she couldn't fight her way up from the floor any longer.

It got worse when one of the trainers showed interest in her persistent nature, offering help and guidance for a little … complaisance on her part. Knowing where this would lead, Udaya refused. She knew that the girl who had associated herself with one of the other trainers was working as a servant-girl now. She would most likely never leave this place ever again. And though this location meant regular meals, hygiene and a regular supply for fresh clothes which seemed an unnecessary luxury, Udaya did not plan to stay here forever.

So when the trainer got impatient and tried to force himself on her, she fought him with everything she had. She had long since been aware that several teachers here were vampires like her Master, one of the main reason for the extensive night-lessons. But still she had not given in in the Slums, so she would not give in now. Therefore, when he had overwhelmed her, she remembered one of the first lessons of Zaid's friend Namin, "You are a woman, so fight like one. You can't afford to play nice and fair. Take every advantage you can get, then you will win."

So Udaya dug her blunt-human teeth into the first piece of skin that was close to her mouth and the blood of the vampire flooded her system, boosted her strength and enabled her to throw him off. Touching the bite, growling menacingly the vampire threatened, "You will regret that, street-rat! You can't survive here on your own. Your nice and cosy life has been over the moment you came here. I was willing to help you. Now you can see where you can get on your own."

 

* * *

He had made her life a living hell after that. When the others were dismissed she was ordered to run circles around the training area. One, two, dozen of them until her human body simply broke under the strain. Still, every morning Udaya fought her way up, from the slush where she had broken down or her bed where she had dragged herself with the last of her strength. Missing dinner however wore her down inevitably. There was a given amount of food prepared for every meal and though it was more than she had had most days at home, missing one meal for an extended amount of time, together with the strain training put on her, made her weaker and weaker, despite the muscles she developed.

The days dragged on and Udaya got more and more tired, she got shouted at that she was not worth it. Hit by both trainees and trainers but still she refused to give up. Her body however had other plans because about a month of this torture she simply broke down in the middle of the training grounds, too weak to push herself up again.

There was shouting again, spitting at her face, but despite her best efforts she could not rise any longer. She didn't even care if they threw her out. They had been right she WAS too weak for this. Maybe she deserved dying in the wilderness. A booming voice cut through the commotion and all of a sudden strong arms lifted her and carried her away.

When Udaya came around, she was looking at the plain walls of one of the guest-quarters. Her Master was sitting in a chair, facing the bed, fingertips of both hands put together, index-fingers nearly touching his lips. The young woman could still feel the lingering taste of his blood on his lips. When she pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed she noticed that most of her pain was gone. Her stomach however protested on missing yet another meal, something Udaya had long since gotten used to. She could not even remember feeling full and satisfied any longer.

Jinah's voice was calm as always when he asked her, "What happened? You look worse than when I have found you in Bombay!"

Shrugging sadly, she mumbled, "I was not able to meet their expectations."

"Explain."

After a few moments of hesitation, Udaya started to talk: about being set apart from the others. About the harsh training schedules. About her gratitude of being allowed to be here, where she could get regular meals and an education. About the advances from the trainer and that she had bit him, when he had tried to force himself on her. About the punishing rounds she had tried to keep up with and the fact that she had missed dinner every evening for the last … she didn't even know for how long.

She didn't try to sound sympathetic. Didn't whine about the unfairness of it all, because who knew better than Udaya that life was not fair. Her Master simply had ordered her to explain so that’s what she was doing. When she was finished and looked at her fingers in embarrassment her Master merely nodded and left the room. Unsure of what she was supposed to do, if she should return to the others or remain here, she decided to see to her very human needs. Before she could even lace her trousers up again, he returned.

In toe was one of the servants with a generous meal. Gesturing her to eat, something Udaya did with the uttermost joy, Narashim Jinah explained, "Frankly I am surprised that you did not tell me any of this during my last three visits."

Interrupting her meal, the young woman shrugged. "Why should I? I managed until yesterday. You didn't sent me here on holiday but to learn."

"And you honestly thought that regular beatings by class-mates and meaningless punishment by the trainers was the way I intended?"

Shrugging once again, the woman made an uncertain motion with her head. "It's the way I learned at home. If you are not good enough you get beaten up. That's called 'incentive' someone once told me. Get better to be punished less."

"What about your theoretical lessons?"

"What does 'theoretical' mean?"

Now it was Narashim who sighed. "Where you sit in the classrooms and learn how to read and write proper English, where you learn about the world and our society."

Unexpectedly excited at the prospect, Udaya put down the meat she had wolfed down and asked, "Will I?"

"Will you what?"

"Learn how to read and write English? My mother tried to teach me and I know a lot of words but not all."

Obviously taken aback by the question her Master asked, "You have not …" Black bled into his eyes and his fangs elongated.

Udaya's heart started to beat out of her chest and for a moment she wondered if he would kill her because she had obviously done something very wrong. But he just rose and barked a command out of the door, pacing the floor angrily until the trainer she had bitten, entered.

Udaya did not get everything from the shouting that followed. Still, it was kind of obvious that her Master had expected her to learn more during these last months and that her teacher thought it a useless waste of time. He called her a 'thrall' and pointed out that she could sufficiently serve as a 'watchdog' with everything she had learned until now and that he generally did not like being forced to deal with woman, especially not ones as defiant has her.

Udaya backed into a corner, making herself as small as possible, feeling really bad. Obviously she had misunderstood her Master. She was not to be trained as a warden but as a simple guardian for her Master's manor. And though she called herself stupid for not being grateful at the prospect of having a life ahead of her, with a roof over her head and regular meals, she felt seriously disappointed. She had hoped for more, but as a woman, she knew that her chances had been slim from the beginning. Still, she had tried to proof herself, but had obviously failed.

She did not dare to say anything when the trainer was dismissed again and her Master seemed lost in thought. After a little while she could not hold back any longer and whispered, "I am sorry that I broke down yesterday. I could … I will try harder given the chance. I swear, Master."

An unexplainable look in his eyes, Jinah asked, "Could you really? Have you not already given this training everything you had?"

Admitting that there simply was not left, Udaya felt tears spilling from her eyes when she nodded ashamed. There was nothing left. Even when she promised to try harder, she knew that she had reached her limit. She would never be more, never strong enough or skilled enough to succeed. She simply was at the end of her tether. So she admitted quietly, "No, I have done everything I could. I'm afraid that I am not what you expected."

"Let me explain something to you, Udaya." Jinah gestured for her to join him on the sofa and reached for her hands, rubbing her wrists soothingly with his cold fingers. It might have crept out anybody else, but to Udaya it was comforting, so she drew a deep breath and dared to look at him.

"I have arrived here five days ago, just in time to see you breaking down in the middle of training. You were burning up with fever and only through my blood did you survive. I have never met another trainee willing to push himself past the point of exhaustion and I was never, not once, disappointed in you. I am however, disappointed in your trainers, because your lessons here should have contained more than hand to hand combat and weapons training. I told you that wardens are trained here, but we need more than obedient killers. I want you to go back out there and try again, as hard as you have before, but I promise you this: things will change from now on."

 

* * *

And things did change indeed. The bastard who had tortured her kept as far away as possible. And while Udaya attended extensive weapons training both with long and short-ranged weapons, she also learned how to read and wright both Hindi and English properly. She learned about the world, about culture, not only her own but those of the British Empire and the lands next to India. She learned calculus and for the first time all the lessons her friend Zaid had tried to teach her, concerning the cards, made sense. She even learned how to play chess because that 'improved her tactical thinking'.

One of the older trainees had pulled her aside one night, showed her a hidden area where several others had lounged, laughed and smoked, played cards and aforementioned chess. Once allowed in this secluded area, Udaya showed herself quite skilled; a few lessons of her friend Zaid had stuck after all; and was then taught a few advanced manoeuvres at chess. For the first time in nearly three years she felt accepted, even happy. When her Master took her away a year later, she even was a little sad for it.

But at the same time, she wondered about the next step on her journey. She had received extensive lectures. Could read and write two languages. She had expanded her knowledge of the world in general and India in particular. Udaya had, by far, exceeded the expectations of all of her combat trainers. Still the next part of her training was one she could have never predicted.

 

* * *

## Narashim Jinah's Compound, somewhere outside of Delhi, 1902

For the next month Udaya was brushed and groomed, showered and salved with the most delicious smelling oils. During the night she was told to read one book or the other, asked for summaries and interpretations in the morning. She was allowed to serve guests of honour, listening on their conversations with their Master since nobody even looked at her.

Though she could not understood everything, she got a good impression of how important Narashim Jinah was and that his opinion went a long way.

There was but one evening, when she was introduced to some guests before they ordered her to leave. Having learned the floor-plan on her second day, she slipped into the room right on top of the salon where her Master was receiving, and listened in. They were speaking a strange dialect, the words sounded powerful yet menacing to her ears. She understood that they were talking about her, and about something that was called 'Black Blade' but could not make out more than that. When the guests left she sneaked out of the office and nearly rebounded when Narashim Jinah stood in front of her all of a sudden.

His voice was reprimanding when he said, "You should be more careful when you want to eavesdrop on vampires."

Chewing at her bottom lip for a moment, Udaya piped up, "I thought I was. You didn't rebuke me."

"Because I didn't want to draw attention to you. My guests don't know the creaks and cracks of this house, I do. So I could tell that you were sneaking into my office. Can you imagine what could have happened if my guests heard you?"

Looking at her feet embarrassed, Udaya shook her head.

"What did you learn?"

Thinking back to the conversation Udaya tried to make sense of it. But after a little while she only came up with, "That they don't approve of your plans for me?"

"Better than most …" Her Master smiled at her and put a hand around her shoulders, guiding her into the garden. They were wandering through the warm night for quite a while until they reached a beautiful meadow at the backside of the manor. No guards, not even watchdogs were in sight and when her Master gestured for her to sit down, Udaya let herself fall into the grass and splayed out.

For a little while both enjoyed the night before Narashim Jinah asked, "Do you know why I have brought you here, Udaya?"

"To learn something?"

With a smile he nodded. "Always, but that was not the main reason."

"To prepare me for the next stage of my training."

"Yes. But there is more to it than merely learning. You have bested the training-grounds of our thralls and I am proud of how far you have come despite the setback in your second year. Yet for the next-part you are not strong enough, not agile enough yet."

Confused Udaya set up and gestured towards her hair and face, "Then why have I been wasting time with oils and combs when I could have used it on getting better?"

"Because you can't achieve what you need as a mere human."

Swallowing heavily for a moment Udaya croaked, "You want to turn me."

Confirming that, her Master nodded. "Yes, I have to, otherwise you will die within a month. Humans can't survive our methods. It's as simple as that. But there is more to it, as you probably already anticipate. Whatever state your body is at the time of the bite, it will stay that way, frozen in time exactly as you are."

"That's why you wanted to make me pretty."

Caressing her cheek, Narashim whispered, "You ARE pretty, Udaya. I know you do not feel that way. That all this seems like a mask and not really you. But you are gorgeous underneath your brusque appearance and one day you might need to make use of your good looks. But in addition to your appearance, I do not want to turn a virgin."

Shooting up from the ground, Udaya looked at her Master with big eyes before she started to pace the meadow agitatedly. A virgin, yes she still was a virgin and her Master didn't like that. Or did he? He had not looked down at her but like … like she was desirable. He still did, even when his eyes were following her pacing. She had never wanted this, wanted to pay for anything that was given to her with her body. So far he had accepted that, but now …

He didn't approach her. Didn't try to force himself on her. He had not even threatened to deny her the next part of her training. He had merely stated that he did not want to change a virgin. Frozen in time meant, that if she was a virgin when she got bitten, she would stay that way forever. Her mother had told her that the first time hurt, but that it passed in the haze of the moment. So she could go out and find a nice man to take care of her. But then … she didn't want a 'nice man'. Apart from Zaid, who had been more of a brother to her than an interesting male, her Master had been the first man to treat her with care and respect. If there was anybody she wanted to have her fist time with …

"I want it to be you."

"I would be honoured." The tender smile told Udaya, that that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. Yet her Master had not led her into any direction. He had allowed her to make the decision on her own. If there had ever been a man she could feel safe with it was him.

When he held out his hand she sank down to the grass next to him. She shivered a little when he pulled open the lacings of her shirt. She had been allowed to wear shirt and trousers, despite the social expectations that woman should always cover her legs and head. Now she wished feverishly that she looked prettier, more womanly for him. As if reading her thoughts, her Master whispered, "You always were the most beautiful girl to me. Even when you broke into my room in Bombay, wearing nothing but stitched up leathers and rags. Relax Udaya, everything will be alright."

With that promise he sank his teeth into her shoulders, evoking a strangled sound from her because, as always, him feeding from her ignited a fire that travelled right to her stomach. When he pulled back, lapping the incisions close, he looked at her slowly embedding his fangs into his lower lip. As he had in Bombay during their first night, he offering his blood meant a kiss and for the first time Udaya went for it eagerly. She was used drinking from his wrist, but his lips made it all the sweeter for her.

But contrary to their first time, he did not pull back when the wounds were closed again. Instead he pulled Udaya into his lap, slowly loosening her clothes while showering her upper body in kisses. Udaya wanted to return the favour, she truly did, but his touches, his kisses were intoxicating, dispelling every coherent thought before it could form.

When she was free of her shirt, her Master turned both of them around, so that he was looming over her. Strangely this did not frighten Udaya any longer. She wanted this, wanted this so very much and with nobody but the man who towered over her. Arching into his touch, she could hear a delighted groan falling from his mouth. His lips travelled from her face, down her upper body and when he reached her trousers, he simply bit into the waistband to get rid of them as fast as possible.

Never before had anybody touched or even looked at Udaya down there. For a brief moment, she tried to cover herself, but a possessive growl made her pull back her hands and within moments, they were replaced with the cool breath and tongue of her Master. Udaya could not supress the shouts of delight when the vampire lapped into her, stimulating nerves she had only touched herself and wasn't that a thousand times better?

Udaya could not talk, could not even think when the man on top of her stimulated her body, carrying her higher and higher until Udaya was sure that she had to shatter and then … she did. Shouting into the night it felt like a firework exploding through her body, lightening up every last cell, freeing something inside of her she had not even known to be confined. She felt soft and pliant all over when all of a sudden she felt a nudging at her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him because she wanted this, Udaya slowly pulled her Master closer until she felt fused to his body.

For a moment it was too much, everything was too much but at her pained cry her Master froze, giving her time to adjust. For several moments he hovered over her, sharing more blood through a kiss before Udaya felt ready, no eager, for him to move. What happened next was even better. It felt like she had been born for this, his growls and whispered encouragements made her throw all caution to the wind. Soon she moved in a steady rhythm. She could even feel him tensing before he spilled himself into her.

It was strange, equally weird and desirable because of his lower body temperature she could feel his seed chilling her insides, but his kisses and the caresses ignited her blood once again. Deciding that she had not had enough, she turned them both around, a little surprised that he allowed it. When she was on top of him, their eyes met. Warm brown met black orbs that seemed to contain the entire universe and in this case, the universe was Udaya for she could see only her own reflexion.

Had she given everything she had had to him before, it was now her turn to start the taking. And what a willing contributor he was. Every trust of her hips was met by him. Every demanding kiss was answered and every scratch and claw mark she instilled on his body only seemed to urge him on. When Udaya came the second time, locked in a kiss, she was shivering all over, and after he had moved in synch with her through her climax his strong hand were holding her shivering frame close, tenderly caressing her sweaty skin.

When she had come down to earth again, so to speak, her Master chuckled, "I have to say I am impressed, Udaya. I have not had that much fun with a woman in a very long time."

Pulling her hair from her face, looking up at him from her position on his chest, she teased, "Maybe I am a natural."

"In this and so much more. I will be delighted to teach you more about the physical aspects of making love."

"Tonight?"

Rising onto his elbows, the vampire looked at the cheeky woman who still sat on his lap, his cock barely slipping out of her. "Are you up for it?"

Forcing her legs under her, because they felt like jelly all of a sudden, Udaya reached for her clothes slowly, looking down at him. What she was about to do might be considered foolish, regarding that she was a human and he was a vampire. But their lovemaking had made her giddy, so she challenged him, "Why don't you catch me and find out?" before she dashed off towards the little piece of wood.

And he did. Narashim Jinah made love to her three more times, before the sun forced them indoors. Though Udaya could not say that she regretted this, because after the night she had just had, she was grateful for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

The next afternoon she rose and took a bath. As always there were servants helping her with her hair and skin-care, at her request they painted markings around her eyes and dabbed a little colour onto her cheeks.

When she entered her Master's study after sundown, he looked at her approvingly, taking in her groomed appearance. "You look absolutely breath-taking, Udaya. If you chose to use your looks as a weapon no man will stand a chance. Have you eaten?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

Relieved, because a nearly empty stomach would make the transition easier, her Master guided her through the manor. "I usually don't eat Udaya. I only do it to blend in."

"So I won't eat again?" Aware where this was going, Udaya tried to latch onto mundane things, to keep her mind from panicking about her upcoming 'death'.

"You can, you just can't metabolise it any longer. It has to come out the way it gets in."

"I have to throw up? That's disgusting!"

Laughing because this was the first time Udaya showed a real strong aversion against anything, Narashim explained, "Not if you don't eat. Our body absorbs the blood, it's the magic that keeps us alive. But everything else … if you ingest something it has to come out again. Otherwise it might fester in your stomach and that's unpleasant."

"What if I swallow something made of metal, a blade or a key for example."

Turning around, he explained, "You have to understand one thing Udaya, though we seem invincible, we are not. You would heal the damage a blade would cause inside your body – given that you have enough blood in you – but it would still hurt like hell. Try to avoid that. Training will be hard enough without you purposefully injuring yourself."

Nodding, Udaya followed silently when her Master picked up the way again, until they reached a room, deep in the bowls of the manor. It was dark and only when Jinah had ignited a single candle could Udaya make out the stone-bed that dominated the room. Shivering from nerves she briefly debated to pull back, to flee, but then she realized that she had nowhere to go. This was her only chance for a better life, so she took a deep breath and approached the altar.

Gesturing for her to sit on top of it, her Master brought forth four bands of steel. All of them looked like they were moulded to fit a human's body, well at least a male's. Udaya shivered when she felt the cold stone leeching the warmth from her skin. She concentrated on her Master who explained, "Your body will die tonight and the magic of my blood will revive you. But it will hurt and I don't want you to injure yourself by thrashing around. Please, lay back."

Doing as she had been told, she felt two little pillars she could close her hands around for leverage. She could not supress a whimper when the first band was placed over her shanks, weighting them down. The next one fixated her thighs, then her stomach and in the end her chest. Brushing away a few strands from her face, her Master looked at her lovingly, before telling, "Now I will drink from you one last time and I will take everything, everything but the last drop. When your heart is about to stop I will offer you my blood and if we are successful it will replace yours and make you mine."

"And if we are not?" Udaya’s voice was nothing but a quiet whisper but her Master understood her nevertheless.

"Then you will die Udaya, die and never wake up again. It's always a risk. I can't promise success."

For a few moments Udaya hesitated before she locked eyes with her Master, slowly baring her throat. Smiling down at her, he caressed her cheek one last time, assuring her, "No matter the outcome you should know that I have always loved you child. Always have, always will and I will honour you as a warrior should be honoured after his death if you don't make it through the night." And with that promise he buried his fangs in her neck and drew the blood from her body with powerful pulls.

 

* * *

Udaya had always suspected that there was no greater pain for a woman than being forced by a man. Now however, she was inclined to re-evaluate this believe since being reborn hurt far worse. After her Master had replaced her blood with his own, the young woman simply had lost consciousness. Too weak to keep her eyes open. The next thing she knew was a burning pain igniting her body. She cried out, fought against the heavy metal but the bands bore her down. Latching onto the stone-pillars to have _something_ to hold on to, Udaya twisted and shouted until she lost her voice and soon thereafter the darkness swallowed her again.

The next time she opened her eyes everything was different. The cold stone in her back didn't feel cold any longer. The freezing room no longer bothered her. Letting go of the little stone-nubs she realized that she could now easily lift the metal-bands that had held her down. Carefully she freed herself from them, putting them to the side before she slid down from the altar.

Nobody was around, so Udaya left the room, turning right because she could identify the faint smell of sweat coming from that direction. Sniffing at her own skin, she realized that the smell had to be hers. Her human body had left the scent-trail she was able to follow back to the upper floors. When she pushed open the heavy door that had protected the entrance of the cellar, she staggered for a moment due to sensory overload. Everything was so much brighter, louder, and more vivid than before. But then she took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control, deciding to ignore all the things unimportant at the moment, the bustling of the servants, the work of the cooks, the guards outside with their dogs.

Udaya could not tell how long she had stood with her back to the door. How long it took to reign in her senses. To dim all the sounds to a bearable level. A servant broke her concentration, passing her by with a tray of freshly polished cutlery. Like a woman possessed Udaya scooped him into her arms, inhaling the appetizing scent of blood that flew right below his skin, she could even see the vein standing out on his neck. She ignored the man's shouts for help, ready to sink her teeth into the delicious flesh when her Master appeared in front of her, all of a sudden.

"Udaya, let him go!" It was a command that didn't even seem to take a detour through her ears. Narashim Jinah’s words filled her brain, no, her entire being. He made it unable for her not to obey him. Instantly she opened her arms, watching the man stagger away from her. Away that she had made him drop his tray she swiftly collected the spoons, knives and forks and presented them back to him, somehow sheepishly. Embarrassed she muttered, "I'm sorry." Eyes firmly fixed to her feet.

The butler of her Master's manor however didn't seem resentful. "No harm done, Mistress. Don't you worry about it."

Not daring to lift her eyes, she whispered, "I am sorry, Master. I don't know what came over me."

A low chuckle made her look up and once again, Udaya marvelled at the impressive figure he cut, in a suit made of shining material, and his perfect posture. When he opened his arms she instantly stepped into them, relieved beyond compare when he told her. "It's called hunger, child. You will have to deal with this for the rest of your life, though it gets easier over the years. But you showed remarkable restrain. My last child killed one of the servants as soon as he had emerged from the cellar. I am impressed."

Relieved that he was not angry at her, and horrified at the thought of killing an innocent human, Udaya relaxed a little, before admitting, "I am parched, could I get something to drink?"

"Water won't quench your thirst, child. Come on, we have to get some blood into you."

"But I … I don't want to kill one of the servants. They were so nice to me."

"Then concentrate. Concentrate and stop after the first few pulls."

Not at all sure if this was a good idea, Udaya followed her Master into his office where he called for one of the stable boys. The young man who entered was in his prime, heavy with muscle and desire glittering in his eyes. When Jinah explained the situation, he sank to his knees in front of Udaya who still sat on the couch in the corner.

Looking at the trusting human, Udaya pulled back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then be swift about it, Mem-Sahib. The faster the bite, the less the pain." The young man explained, offering his throat like a gift. “The joy is worth it.”

Seeing the blood flowing beneath the surface, Udaya could not resist any longer. As fast as possible she pulled the man close and sank her fangs into him. The first pull wetted her parched throat, allowing her to breathe again. The second was delicious and the third made him shiver in her arms. Obviously the pleasure of the feeding affected everybody. When she lifted her eyes, she could see a reflection of them in the mirror.

Her eyes were black pits like her Master's. Her teeth lay embedded in the dark skin of the stable boy and the man itself seemed to have trouble holding himself back from reaching out. His fingers clenched and unclenched into fists, and a small moan escaped his lips. At that Udaya pulled back. Neither did she plan on satisfying his desire, nor did she want to take too much and weaken him.

A quick peak towards her Master told her that she had done well. When she lapped over the wound, like Narashim had done countless times with her, she felt them closing already. The man kept kneeling before her, swaying a little in a haze. Gently Udaya caressed his neck, marvelling on the hot skin under her fingers. Licking her lips to catch the last remnants of his blood, she then kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you"

"Any time, Mem-Sahib. I am at your disposal."

When he had left Udaya merely raised her eyes towards her Master in question. With a warm chuckle he explained, "Yes, it is always like that for them. It makes hunting easier when your pray doesn't resist you when you feed. But you will learn about this later. First we have to satisfy you and discover the gifts you were blessed with."

 

* * *

Two more servants: a sturdy maiden and the butler later, Udaya and her Sire; as he had told her was the proper addressing; left the house and returned to the gardens. Taking a deep breath Udaya swayed a little when loosening the grip on her senses. The night was overwhelming, both in smell and sound, but it was not as head-ache-inducing as it had been in the manor.

She answered all kinds of questions and soon found out, that these heightened senses were something to explore. There could me more to them than merely smelling and listening. Her Sire had been gifted with the ability to be swift and silent, but he was not unhappy with Udaya's new attentiveness.

At the end of the first week, he took her into the next town, taught her how to find human pray, allowing her to decide what she preferred. Being born into the Slums Udaya had no trouble to identify drug-dealers and cut-throats. Her second victim was so stoned that she could barely get a grip on her senses again and Jinah had to bring her back to the compound.

At the end of the second month she was shipped off towards the next training-area. Her Master had told her that she was not to reveal his name there, merely explaining where she had been trained before and that her Sire wished for her to be trained further.

Nobody doubted her word.

 

* * *

## Unknown location in Punjab (India), 1907/08

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Motionlessly Udaya held the head of her first victim, her 'graduation exam' up, watching the man in front of her questioningly. "With all due respect, Sahib, do you really think that my Sire would have sent me if this was a joke?"

"But this … we have been looking for this bastard for more than five years. And you have finished the training for the wardens only four months ago!"

"I was told to find and kill him. Then to come here and that the head would serve as my admission." Honestly Udaya could not understand what all this commotion was about. True, finding this man had been tricky, but using her 'female merits' had given her access into his organisation and when he had left his heaven in the evening, she had merely shadowed him and waited for the chance to strike. He had not even put up a fight.

"How did you find him?"

After explaining in detail, because she was quite sure if her Sire had wanted her to keep things to herself he would have told her so. She watched the incredulous look of the Master of this training area. His heart had even staggered and his breath went uneven, like he couldn't bring himself to remember all the time that he was supposed to pretend.

"Am I … did I do something wrong?" Udaya asked worriedly that she would not be granted entrance. This was the final stage of her training she had been told. After five years of preparation as a vampire, they would polish her off here. Now nothing went according to plan and she was worried that she had made a mistake. Not that: go there, kill him and bring his head to another place left much room for interpretation.

Shaking his head all of a sudden, laughing unbelieving, the vampire in front of her said, "A cunning fox. I can't believe he managed to send you here but denies you his linage. You have to be something special. But with slaying this bastard you have already proved it. Welcome to the training compounds of the Black Blade."

 

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Was there an echo? Because this was the second time, that the person she was introduced to, used the exact same words. Honestly, she had managed to survive the training grounds of the normal wardens and had been deemed fit to be trained as one of the elite fighters of her clan. Her Sire had only revealed this plan when telling her about her final exam. Kill him, get there, get in, and learn!

Now a rather nice looking guy frowned upon her, eyes trailing from her to their tutor and then back to her. Rolling his eyes; most likely because the reaction reminded the vampire of his own; he repeated, "You are supposed to train with her. She's rather good with blades, or so she tells me, and you are our best sword-fighter, despite not having finished your education."

"And you want me to fight her."

"Yes."

"This woman."

"Yes."

"Train her to kill with two swords."

"Maybe you should start with one!"

"Excuse me?" Not that Udaya was not used to be overlooked; and have her skills dismissed before they had even been examined as well; but this bore on becoming ridiculous. "Not that I did not tremendously enjoy listening to your bickering. But what about you give me a chance touch guy and then decide that I am beneath you?"

"But you are a woman!"

"So my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of on the outside. Do you see me planning a family? No. You see me wanting to start my training as a fighter. So if you are not personally offended by my breasts, I would suggest you pick up a sword and test me."

The handsome guy turned towards her and flashed her, his most charming smile. Pulling his sword from a sheath on his back, he went into a defensive stance and gestured for her to draw her weapon. "Alright baby, bring it on!"

Looking at the instructor for a second, Udaya pulled her short blade from the sheath on her wrist and mirrored his stance.

"You have got to be …"

"Don't say it!" And with that she attacked. Being a vampire had many advantages. Most of all that she had superior strength and could use it to support her natural dexterity. Something that had increased with the bite as well. She had learned to see her body as a weapon instead of a liability. Yet now … a part of her felt that she was back to square one, facing opponents far stronger than herself. But on the other hand, she had never relied on her strength.

After the first few exchanges, where Udaya had been able to hold her ground, the guy raised his eyebrows. "You are better than I would have given you credit for, twee. But still you are just a woman, being good is not enough around here."

Flashing him a smile, showing off her fangs, she allowed the black to bleed into her eyes, expanding her senses. He was easy and sure on his feet, his heartbeat was even, indicating that he didn't saw her as a threat because he used a part of his energy on 'appearing human'. He even drew breathes, prepared to taunt her.

Smiling because she had faced such arrogant cocks before, she prepared her energy to hide from his eyes. Her Sire had mastered this, could hide himself so entirely that he was nothing but a ghost in the people's memories. It would take her years, maybe centuries to master this skill. For now she could only hide herself if her opponent was not using all of his senses to spot her.

Kicking at his legs, pulling them out from under him she put herself into a position behind his back, drawing a cloak of darkness around herself making it harder to be seen. Instantly he flipped up from the ground, swirling around. She noticed his confusion, his face contorting in excessive concentration to find her. When he became aware of her she stood right in front of him, embedding her knife into his stomach right to the hilt, whispering into his ear, "Be aware handsome, I am like a snake of the dessert," she twisted the knife and pulled it up, causing a gaping wound that spilled blood, "pretty and deadly!" Before letting the cloak of darkness fall, watching him lose his swords, reaching for his belly to keep his entrails inside his body.

Now that she had proven her point, Udaya cleaned her blade with a practised movement and sheathed it once again, before caring for her bleeding brother. Before any of the trainers, who now came running, could react, she had pulled back her sleeves and offered her wrist. Her brother would need a considerable amount of blood to heal that wound. She had learned to do so in her first year on the vampire-training-grounds. He would be weak, but they had fought together so she was willing to share his weakness. She was a woman after all, it was only partially his mistake that he had underestimated her.

In greedy pulls he drank from her, closing the wound on his stomach. When nothing remained but blood-soaked clothes, he looked up at her. Rising to her feet she offered her hand and after a moment he took it, allowed her to help him to his feet.

Still holding his hand, she introduced herself. "I am Udaya Suri. Will you train me now?"

With a bedazzling smile, he answered, "Naresh Kahn, it will be my pleasure, sister."

 

* * *

That morning he showed her the sleeping areas, a dozen beds in each room, quite a nice surprise compared to the massive sleeping halls she had resided in before. As weapons for the Clan they didn't need any luxury, or so she had been told. They were supposed to be proud of themselves and honoured accordingly. Mundane luxuries had had no meaning. A nice indoctrination and during her time there Udaya had believed it. Now that she knew that there was more, that there actually was a fighters' elite within the clan, she didn't feel the need for a more intimate sleeping arrangement, yet it was still nice to receive it.

Naresh also showed her the 'sheep': the people that lived and worked in and around the compound, farmers, woodworkers and fishers that served at their source of blood. In exchange they received substantial financial support for their farms, even when the vampires needed neither corn nor fish.

 

* * *

 

During her first year she developed a kind of routine. It was nice, not easy, not by far, but comfortable. Like stretching new muscles when she was honing her skills and senses. One morning, not long before sunrise, she and Naresh were sitting on the roof of one of the barracks, when her brother said, "You know Udaya, maybe I should introduce you to my Sire. I think he would be impressed with you: your skills and what you make of them."

Aware that this was a great honour, she asked, "Who is your Sire?"

With a proud smile Naresh revealed, "Narashim Jinah, the last Master of this compound."

"Excuse me?" Turning towards him fully, Udaya looked at her brother disbelieving. Remembering that she was not supposed to reveal her heritage she asked another question but the one that burned at the forefront of her mind. "What do you mean: the last Master of this compound?"

Snickering at her incredulous look, he explained, "Yes, my Sire led the Black Blades for centuries. But then there was political power-play and he lost some of his supporters. So he resigned his position, leaving the place for a more 'suitable' candidate the council had chosen itself. I think he is still a little bitter about it, but I swear every time I talk to him he hints on a hidden ace up his sleeve and I very much wish to be there when he puts his cards on the table.

"What about your Sire? Will he visit you?"

Marring her bottom lip with her teeth, she had never gotten rid of that particular mannerism, Udaya drew a deep breath and shook her head. "When he sent me here; alone, only with the head of my last kill in hand. He told me that he would not come for me. He ordered me to do my best and work hard to exceed everybody's expectations. That only when I have finished here, would come and get me."

"Harsh."

With an understanding smile Udaya whispered, "Maybe he has a hidden agenda."

"Don't they all?" Shrugging Naresh promised, "Anyway, I will introduce you to my Sire. I am sure he will be delighted to meet you."

 

* * *

It took no more than another month for Naresh to make good of his promise. Though the fighters usually cared little about 'honourable guests', there was a subtle change in routine before the next one was announced. They were all allowed to drink their fill, everybody was assigned to the lessons he knew best. When the carriage finally arrived, all lined up to pay their respects to the former Master of these training grounds.

Amrit Salmaan, the current Master of the area, had insisted on such a ceremony and nobody had questioned him. But when he bowed respectfully a slight unease was tangible in the air. At least until the guest smiled and returned the gesture. The trainees were ushered back to work, while the two Vampires retreated to talk business.

Udaya was in a swordfight with Naresh, when he was called off. With an encouraging smile he gestured for her to come along and together they entered a generous guest-room where Narashim Jinah sat in an armchair, looking at them. His expression got stormy, when he saw Udaya.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Udaya was aware that she might have evoked his anger by following her brother. But the chance to see him; no matter how briefly; had been too good to let it pass. Yes, her Sire had told her that she was not to tell anybody of her bloodline. But following a friend upon an invitation surely was not that bad. Misinterpreting the reason for the sudden tension in the room, her brother stepped in front of her and bowed deeply.

For the first time Udaya realized that Naresh too felt the pull of the blood. Ever since being reborn, Udaya had the overwhelming desire to be close to her Sire. To spent time with him and to make him happy. It was more than love, closer to obsession, but Narashim had explained it to her. The blood in their veins created an unbreakable bond between Sire and child. Allowing them to know where he was, assuring that he was alright and that he always loved them.

Now her brother seemed to have as a hard of a time as Udaya not to approach him. Not to touch him and receive a hug he so obviously longed for. For the first time in this new life Udaya felt good, even content about the feeling of desire that burned in her body. She had thought that the blood-bond affected her all the more for being a woman and a virgin. Now she realized that it was the same for every child. That helped her considerably to reign in the longing.

Naresh's words were apologetic yet strong when he explained, "Forgive me, Sire. I wanted to present this extraordinary fighter to you. She is the first woman to ever enter these grounds and she has proven herself worthy of this honour repeatedly."

"Extraordinary, really?" Aware that Udaya had not disobeyed him, Narashim relaxed a little and gestured for Naresh to continue, after asking, "Could it be that she was the one who gutted you within a month of coming here?"

Blood rose in her brother's face and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "Yes, Sire, I'm afraid that's true."

"And how is that possible? You were a decorated member of the police force in Goa. You never failed a mission and you are the best sword-fighter I have ever come across. How can my decorated son be bested by a 'woman'?"

Not seeing the mirth in his Sires eyes, Naresh sank to his knees and whispered, "Please forgive me. I swear to you, it won't happen again. We have trained hard ever since. Together so that I – that the both of us – can get better."

Looking down at her brother, who was clearly despairing at the thought of having not met his Sire’s expectations, Udaya wanted to close the distance between them and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. But their Sire beat her to it. Slowly rising from his chair Narashim approached his son, gently carding his fingers through the fighter's hair. Only with that tender gesture did Naresh relax, sure that his maker would not abandon or worse, kill him for his mistake. In their world was no room for second chances because the first failure almost always cost your life. Still, these were training grounds, if you couldn't fail here, how could you learn?

"I was told you shared your blood with him, weakening yourself so he could heal?" Despite touching his son, Narashim was now looking at his daughter.

Udaya only shrugged. "We both entered the fight, so we both should carry the consequences. He was neither the first nor will he be the last to underestimate me. I got my point across and now he treats me as an equal. That's all I ever wanted."

With a small smile her Sire nodded and urged Naresh to rise from his knees. "So, is that the reason you presented her to me, son?"

"No, Sire, I wanted to introduce her, because she is worthy of your attention. You are always looking for exceptional fighters and her Sire abandoned her. So I thought …"

Interrupting his son, Narashim looked at Udaya questioningly. "Is that what you said?"

Smiling, Udaya shook her head, "No, I didn't. I said that he would not come for me until the day I am finished. Though I was sad because of it, I understand now. I learned that there is always a hidden agenda and who am I to interfere with that?"

Laughing out loud, Narashim reached for her and kissed her forehead, "Very good, Udaya," before repeating the gesture with his son. "You too, Naresh. I am very proud of you, my children. Very proud indeed."

Looking first at his Sire and then at Udaya in shock, Naresh stammered, "Children? You …"

"… am the ace up his sleeve as you put it."

"Why didn't you …"

"Say anything? Because I was told not to."

Inviting his children to sit with him, the two of them settled on the couch, while he returned to his armchair. "I would have told you today Naresh that you have a sister here. That the two of you are already acquainted is a lucky coincidence that will make it easier to hide my association with Udaya. You are right, she is kind of the ace up my sleeve. But it might take years, even centuries to get to the table where the cards are played, and only if you survive this, Udaya. It is hard, twice as hard for you because you are female."

Shaking her head at that, the woman stated, "You would not have sent me here if you were not convinced that I can make it."

Surprised at his sister's confidence, he had never worked up the courage to contradict their Sire, Naresh watched Narashim Jinah's reaction carefully. But the man only nodded with a smile and admitted, "Indeed, I am."

After going over both of their schedules, discussing their advantages and short-comings, Narashim asked both of his children, "You have done well, so I am willing to offer a reward for your efforts."

Glancing at her brother for a second, licking her lips unconsciously, Udaya dared to raise her eyes to her Master and formulate an according request, when Narashim beat her to it and nodded, "Granted. You, Naresh?"

"I … ahm …" The usual so confident and self-assured fighter obviously had troubles formulating his wishes. In the end he admitted, "All I wish is to be allowed to spend time with you, Sire."

Smiling at the adorable request, the older vampire nodded again, "Then that will be arranged. Now off to your training. I have things to do without you two being underfoot."

Touching their foreheads with folded hands, both Udaya and Naresh bowed deeply before they left.

 

* * *

For the rest of the day her brother didn’t meet her eyes. Obviously he felt uncomfortable with the scene in their Sire’s chamber though Udaya couldn’t tell why. In her opinion everything had gone rather well. Their Sire was proud of them, and in her opinion Narashim Jinah never offered a compliment if it was not appropriate.

The trainers went easy on them the entire day and somehow Udaya felt quite unsatisfied when the morning came. The compound had – like every other training-ground she had visited – underground training areas and when she asked Naresh for a two-on-two with the blades, her brother looked at her with surprise, but still joined her. When the sun finally rose both were bleeding and swaying on their feet. Naresh had gotten used to Udaya’s tricks and paid better attention. She barely could surprise him any longer. Every slash had been hard worn by speed and skill, not by tricks of the blood.

The next night; when it had become clear that Narashim Jinah would not leave immediately; everything was back to normal. Lessons were assigned according to schedule. Around midnight Udaya felt like she had been wrung over a washboard several times. Her opponents were taller, heavier and a lot stronger than her. She managed to doge most attacks but if somebody hit her, it felt like running into a brick-wall. More than once her nose was broken, but she managed to heal the damage almost immediately. Sadly that meant she would be starving today and tomorrow because they were only offered blood every two to three days, teaching them to regulate their use of the magic in their veins.

She was not surprised but overwhelmingly grateful when she was told that their guest had asked for her and ordered to clean up and redress. Usually nobody gave a damn if she wore trousers and shirts but tonight she was ordered to wear a Sari. Luckily one had been acquired for her, since she had come without luggage the year before. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower but she actually felt good when the soft cotton brushed over her skin again. The traditional dresses for woman were made for comfort and appearance, not for longevity or sturdiness like her training gear and armour.

After changing she was called to the Master of the compound. Amrit Salmaan rose from his desk and circled her. Obviously pleased with her appearance he returned to his seat and explained, “Never before had Master Jinah asked for another student to accompany him in his chambers. I am aware that your prior training did not contain the arts of pleasure.”

Bristling Udaya interrupted, “Maybe because I’m trained to become a fighter and not a whore!”

“Silence!” Circling her like prey, overwhelming her with his presence the other Vampire hissed, “No matter what our guest expects from you, you will serve him in any way possible. Did I make myself clear Udaya? You will not embarrass yourself or this compound by being rebellious. I know your history woman and I have no tolerance for individualism!”

Fighting down the urge to squirm, Udaya asked quietly, “Then why is not one of my brothers wearing pleasant clothes and entertain our guest?”

That sassy comment earned her a slap and Udaya took it as a justified punishment. She should not have spoken up, that was disrespectful. But still, she detested being selected just because she was a woman. Yet there was nothing to be done about it. So she bowed respectfully and offered, “My apologies, Master Salmaan, I will do my very best.” If any other guest would ever demanded the same, she would be in deep trouble. But today she could show herself compliant, because there was nobody she would rather go to than her Sire.

Aware that Narashim would hear her, she did not knock, but slipped into his rooms quietly. He would have locked himself in, if he wanted to keep her out. The picture that presented itself in the guest suit made her forget to breathe.

Her Sire was locked in a passionate kiss with his son, and Naresh seemed melt into him. His fingers were closed around Narashim’s lapels keeping the other man as close as possible. Their Sire had one hand around his child’s waist and the other held his neck. He pulled back Naresh's head when he placed a kiss on the man’s jaw before turning towards Udaya.

For a moment Udaya could see the mortification in Naresh’s eyes, before he dropped them. He tried to pull back, obviously embarrassed about being caught kissing another man. But their Sire held him immobile by closing his fingers tighter around his nape, offering his other hand to Udaya who immediately took it and allowed herself to be pulled into the pair.

Had she been timid at first when it came to her sexual desires, her Master had taught her that there was no need to hold back when it was just the two of them. They were family, Sire and child, no bond in this world was stronger so she was always free to make her wishes known. He had taught her a lot about sexual intercourse and had even trained with her to pick up prey that way. Though Udaya had always enjoyed the hunt, sometimes it was just easier to seduce a victim in order to get to his blood.

So now she freely opened under his kiss, enjoyed his strong arms around her waist.

Her brother, however, didn’t seem to share her open mind. A shiver ran over his form and he tried to minimize the contact between the two of them, despite their Sire still holding him in a vice-grip. Looking questioningly at Narashim, he merely smiled and shook his head. He knew her opinion on forcing somebody. Apparently he didn’t think that they would force Naresh into anything, despite his obvious reluctance.

The older vampire released his daughter and turned fully towards his son again, pulling the young vampire close once more, bestowing a deep kiss on him. As before Naresh melted against his Sire’s body, but tensed a fraction when he felt Narashim opening his shirt. Never before had Naresh and Uday had a problem being partially or completely naked in front of each other. Shared showers would do that to somebody. But now, when Udaya continued when their Sire stopped, he tensed once more, before Narashim could distract him by running his teeth over his shoulder.

Once Naresh was naked, bracketed by their clothed bodies, their Sire whispered into his ear. “As a reward for her efforts, Udaya has requested some time with you. Since this is a quite reasonable request, I am inclined to grant it. You have merely asked for some time with me, and I am willing to allow this as well. Yet since you have made a severe mistake of underestimating a vampire who was sent here; a mistake that could have cost your life; you need to be educated. I think a little punishment is in order.”

He had turned Naresh in his arms. His teeth were leaving little marks on his son’s shoulders, while his hands caressed the younger vampire’s skin, something that seemed to drive him out of his mind. Upon his wordless invitation, Udaya allowed her hands to join the caress. She touched her brother in a way she never had before. Assuming where this was going, Udaya smiled when her Sire confirmed her suspicion, “So tonight you will serve both me and Udaya until the sun rises. Do you understand, Naresh?”

“Yes …” Her brother had to draw a deep breath, because apparently he had forgotten to pull air into his lungs and then continued hoarsely, “Whatever you wish, Sire.”

Now that he was aware what was awaiting him tonight, the young vampire seemed much calmer, forgetting his own unease in favour of fulfilling their Sire’s expectations. A low noise of distress escaped him, when Narashim pulled back and gestured for Udaya to come closer. He still did is best to show himself compliant. His hands were soft and caring when he pulled the Sari from Udaya. He kneeled to unwrap the skirt, trying not to infer with his sister and their Sire’s kiss.

As always, Udaya had very little patient when they were about to have sex. She was aware that things would be different tonight, due to her brother being here. But she tried not to be jealous of him stealing a part of their Sire’s attention. Jealousy; as Narashim had taught her; was not a good look on any woman. So she tried to eradicate these emotions as soon as they rose.

Once both were naked she circled Narashim so that he stood between his children. Making good use of the proximity, her Sire pulled his son towards himself once again, dwelling into his mouth demandingly. There was a bed in the corner and the woman turned to prepare it for the evening. Vampires; especially those in training areas; usually did not care about beddings or plush pillows. In the guest quarters those things were available though. Aware that her Master didn’t fancy them, she cleared the bed so that only a big blanket remained.

Aware of his child’s doings, Narashim stirred his son back towards the bed and Naresh followed willingly, lost in the haze of desire. Narashim splayed his son out on the covers, gesturing for Udaya to join them. When she crawled over her brother to reach her. Her Sire stopped her when she was hovering with her pelvis over Naresh’s face. He didn’t need any explanation of what was expected of him, and Udaya found that she liked his lips, tongue and teeth on her, when she was kissing her Sire.

Panting seemed to be an involuntary reflex when she was aroused. Instead of swallowing her breaths, Narashim tilted her head so that her neck was presented. After a moment he was offering his own. Eager to follow the unspoken invitation, Udaya broke his ebony skin with her fangs, shivering excitedly when she felt his teeth sank into her neck. The young vampire felt dizzy with desire and when her brother coaxed the first orgasm from her, she raised her head and roared like the predator she was.

When she rolled to the side, looking back to see if Naresh was alright, she could see him swallowing instinctively. Looking at her Sire she saw her own blood wetting his lips, and tasted his life-force on her own. She knew her eyes were pits of darkness and for a moment she would have given anything to have Naresh as her prey. Yet her Sire’s voice held her back when whispering alluringly, “Patience my child that will come later.”

Pulling up his son, he shared another kiss with him, tasting Udaya’s arousal from his lips while sharing the taste of her blood at the same time. Still, despite the blood her brother remained ‘human’ as it was called when the true form of a vampire was supressed. He was putty in the hands of their Master, who turned the both of them around so that Narashim was kneeling before the headboard. He pulled Naresh up so that the young man was on his knees and started to stretch him languidly.

Clearly her brother enjoyed that. Still he was not able to meet her eyes, even when Udaya crouched closer, caressing his head, trying to raise it for a kiss. The situation changed however, when their Sire entered him from behind. The older vampire pulled him up so that Naresh sat on his knees, his back fused to the man’s chest.

Desperately for something to hold on to, her brother reached for his Sire, for the headboard, for anything he could to steady himself. Yet their Sire denied him that, trapped his arms between their bodies, putting him on display for Udaya. Even though the young vampire would have enough strength to free his arms her brother resigned to his fate, arching into the contact most beautifully. In the end it was not Narashim Jinah’s strength that bound him but his will and Naresh submitted easily.

After a few moments of enjoying the picture Udaya crawled over the bed like a giant cat. She dragged her claws over her brother’s legs, leaving red welts in her wake. Moving over his torso Naresh opened his eyes and hissed when she hurt his nipples, making her laugh deep in her throat. “So now I have your attention, brother?” Crawling into his lap allowing his steel-had cock to slide into her, she reached for his head and pulled him back by his hair, “Had I known that it was so easy, I would have done that right from the start. I enjoy looking into your eyes when our Sire enters you from behind. At least as much as I enjoy watching you getting fucked.”

Aware that he would most likely pull back again, something Udaya had to look into later, she looked at her Sire for permission before sinking her teeth into him. Narashim was doing the same, so they enjoyed feeling his body squirm under the on slaughter of sensation of being fucked from both sides and drunken from. His hands, free all of a sudden to stabilize her, dug into her hips. The involuntary gesture told her that he was nearly at the end of his strength. So she withdrew her fangs and whispered into his ear: “Drink from me.”

In the next heartbeat she felt his fangs breaking her skin, pulling her closer, both on his cock and into his mouth. With that sensation overwhelming her, she started to ride him in earnest.  She was dimly aware that their Sire was controlling the motion, holding both his son and daughter close, rocking them for their combined pleasure. When he offered his arm for Udaya, because Naresh was so trapped in his own world of hunger and passion that he could not regulate his intake, she took it gladly. All three were locked in sex, drinking each other’s blood and the climax washed them away near simultaneously.

When they broke apart, the children curled up on both sides of their Sire, breathing hard. They could not help but laugh at the domestic scene. Soon their strength returned and now it was Naresh’s eyes who turned black when he growled at Udaya before lunging for her, dragging her under his body, taking her for all she was worth. Being a vampire had the advantage of being able to ban all thoughts of propriety society had instilled on her. So the woman merely squirmed under him, encouraging him to go faster, harder, enjoying their union with all of her senses.

The three vampire revelled in being together and all the possibilities an undead body had to offer. The young ones felt wrung out when the sun rose. They cuddled into the sides of their Sire, when Narashim offered his wrist to his son for the first time tonight. Until now Naresh had only taken his Sire’s blood though Udaya’s body. Now he was allowed a few pulls from his wrist and grateful Naresh took them. Caressing his children’s hair, the oldest vampire allowed them to finally rest when the sun rose high in the sky.

 

* * *

Narashim Jinah left the next day, leaving behind his confused offspring who was told that they were supposed to share a quarter from now on. It was rare that trainees; especially ones so young; were allowed private rooms. Usually this only happened when a cadet was preparing for an assignment and while Naresh was not told anything, Udaya was called to Amrit Salmaan office once again. As before he repeated the importance of Master Jinah and therefore of his child. He demanded from Udaya that she put her talents to good use and entertain her brother, as the older vampire obviously expected.

Udaya made an effort not to role her eyes but to bow obediently before gathering her weapons, clothes and armour to bring them to her new rooms. There was a locker both for both of them, as well as a chest for their belongings. The bed was a double, but a small one. Once alone Udaya realized that Naresh again tried his best to avoid her eyes. He was subtle about it today, still she noticed. When it was time to go to sleep, he offered to take the floor. Confused, their recent encounter still fresh in mind, Udaya asked, “Why would I want that after everything that had happened?”

Deflating, his shoulders hanging low, Naresh admitted, “BECAUSE of everything that had happened. I am sure you have higher standards than sharing a bed with a queer.”

Sitting down on the bed, cross-legged, Udaya watched her brother. Something bad must have happened in his past. Something that still bothered him, even after living as a vampire for nearly ten years. A thought crossed her mind and she contemplated, “It was not only our Sire. You enjoyed to bed men even before your transformation. You were a member of the police force, I recall. I take it they were not particularly fond of man with such interests?”

Retreating to anger, obviously this was not the type of conversation he wanted to have, Naresh hissed, “And who would be? It’s unnatural to prefer men over women!”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem yesterday.”

“That’s different and you know it. There was blood involved and … and …”

Naresh staggered when he realized that Udaya was trying very hard to keep herself from laughing. When he looked at her frustrated, because obviously she didn’t get it, she choked out between laughs, “That’s your argument? The big defence of these jerks who gave you a hard time is: that it’s ‘unnatural’? Naresh, open your eyes! We are vampires who survive on drinking human blood! How much more unnatural can it get? For everything that is sacred forget these imbeciles. They don’t matter anymore and their opinion should neither!”

“It’s not their opinion I’m worried about, but yours.” He admitted, sinking onto the bed next to her.

Edging closer, caressing his cheek, Udaya whispered, “My best friend was gay if that worries you. Gay or bi, or whatever you want to call it when both he and his lover were bedding woman. My boss was … well as gay as they could get, couldn’t even get it up with a woman. And now you are worried that I might think less of you because of your preferences? You are the most deadly man with two blades, I have ever met. Believe me, people will worry much more where these swords will go than your … other one.”

Unbelieving of her easy acceptance Naresh sank down and finally relaxed when she splayed out beside him. “You are an extraordinary woman, you know. I wonder how long it will take me to not be surprised by you any longer.”

Kissing his cheek before curling into herself to preserve warmth – some habits really never left you – she teased quietly, “Hopefully my brother, never!”

 

* * *

## Unknown location in Punjab (India), 1911

It became a lot harder for Udaya the longer she was in the training centre of the Black Blades. The demands increased daily. Had she been able to live up to the expectations of her trainers merely by being swift and skilled, the longer she survived the more she had to rely on the abilities her Sire’s blood granted her. Something that felt too much like cheating to her liking.

Sometimes during her fifth year in the compound, she stepped out of the shadows and nailed her trainer to the floor, baring her teeth at him hissing angrily. “ _Nobody_ could do that. You are trice as old as me, how can you expect me to best you? Why don’t you kill all of us and be done with it instead of making such outrageous demands like me winning against you?”

Looking at Udaya’s body that kneeled on top of his, pointedly glancing at the blade she had buried in his shoulder, incapacitating him by pining him to the floor, he shrugged. “Then why am I the one pined to the floor with you towering over me?”

Pulling back hastily, removing her blade, Udaya lowered her head respectfully. Still she growled. “That was cheating. It was not a fair fight.”

Shaking his head, the trainer urged Udaya to follow. Jumping on a roof, the two of them wandered over the ridge towards the forbidden part of the grounds.

Udaya had heard stories about this area. They said that only twenty percent of the vampires who ever entered came out again. People lost their lives. There was about one death a month, and with a population of about fifty trainees’ altogether that was quite a lot. Even when there were several new faces every quarter. Still, that didn’t bother the woman too much. Life was hard and you had to fight for survival, that’s just the way it was.

But these parts still scared her and a gut feeling told her to stay away until coming here was inevitable. But her trainer gestured for her to follow and crouched down at the edge of the roof. “Watch Udaya, and tell me what you see.”

Squatting down next to him, the young vampire extended her senses, taking in what happened before her. There was fighting going on, but for quite some time she had a hard time identifying the fighting couples. Brothers melted into the shadows, attacked their opponents from behind. Others were so fast she could barely follow them with her eyes. One vampire even seemed to go up in smoke, only to appear behind his opponent a heartbeat later. Blades met each other but nothing could be heard. There was a scent of fresh blood lingering in the air, not as prominent as it could be but it was clear that the fighters down there didn’t bother to heal minor wounds. They conserved their blood to fuel their skills.

Shivering anxiously, the woman gapped at her trainer, when one trainee was beheaded by his teacher. Quietly she whispered, “Why are they in there? Why are they being punished, what had they done wrong?”

Pulling her back from the edge, the other vampire revealed. “They had done nothing wrong. This is part of their training. If you can survive in there, there is very little you can’t manage outside of these walls when you are finished.”

“You want … you want to put me with them.”

Returning to the main area the older vampire nodded. “Yes Udaya. The last year of your training will be in there, at least a good part of it.”

“Why? What have I done to deserve this?” She had never been the most submissive person. Not in her life and surely not after her death. She questioned the system, tried to understand what was going and work it to her advantage instead of merely accepting the brainwashing she had received in the compounds. She understood that they all were something special, meant to be guardians for the weak. Defending them against the creatures of darkness that roamed the earth. But until now she had done pretty well. Her Sire had been proud and had never voiced the desire for her to change. And all of a sudden she faced imminent destruction.

“Your Sire thinks you can do this. That’s why. Udaya these six years before you go in there, they are nothing, mere preparation for what’s about to come. You are here because your Sire had faith in you, no matter if he visits you or not. He wants you to be a weapon, his weapon. Only a small part of our clan gets this chance.”

“And an even smaller part survives it.”

“You could.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Smiling the other vampire gestured towards the wound in his shoulder. “Because you have a firmer grip on your abilities than any of the others, including Master Jinah’s boy. Naresh is good, he has a real chance to survive this, but you are better. If you keep up the good work, you will definitely make it out alive. All you have to do is have faith in yourself.”

“I’m not convinced. This feels like an axe dangling over my head, ready to fall at any moment.”

Shaking his head, her trainer stated, “No, Udaya. You can’t see it that way. You are small and you are fast. You have learned to use these abilities to your advantage. You can hide in the shadows and when you want you can see and hear more than anybody else. You use these gifts of darkness with a rarity that bores on foolishness. You were reborn into them, so why not use them? But on the other hand, that made you a better fighter than most of your brothers.

“You can do this. It’s good to keep an ace up your sleeve, but you have to train these abilities. That’s why I am asking more of you than anybody else. You can deliver. I know it, otherwise I would just be wasting my time with you and I don’t do that.”

Nodding, remembering something from the area, Udaya dared to ask one last question. “Why can’t we hear anything?”

Grinning with bared teeth, the other vampire answered, “I can point you into the right direction, but you have to find out for yourself.” It was always a good idea to give those with heightened senses the ability to cloak themselves. Udaya could be the gem in their collection. Sadly her Sire didn’t see that. He must have known that she was extraordinary; otherwise he would not have revealed this location to her. But still, he should take better care. Who knew where her loyalties would lie without the anchoring will of a Sire guiding her.

 

* * *

“You can hear everything around you?”

“If I chose to.”

The new teacher had been assigned to her. They sat in the middle of the training area, with Udaya facing him. There was a little wind-up-toy banging a tiny plate-drum between them. The sound was more distracting to the female vampire than the clashing of blades and grunts from her kin around them. The vampire facing her was an elderly type, hard to tell is actual age, but he looked around fifty. Gesturing towards their surroundings he ordered, “Expand your senses and concentrate on what you are hearing.”

Sighing frustrated, Udaya did as she had been told. They had met here every night around five for the last three months. She was exhausted by her training. Still she pushed herself to concentrate and he always wanted her to dip into her resources, enhance her senses and sentence herself to a cacophony of noises that slowly but surely were driving her crazy.

“What can you hear?”

Grinding her teeth, the woman answered, “Everything!”

Calmly the other vampire demanded, “Be more specific. Everything is not useful in the field. It’s a distraction.”

Pulling her senses in again, she snapped, “I know! And it drives me crazy! What is the use of this exercise when it serves merely as a distraction?”

“I did not tell you to stop, expand your senses.”

Fighting down the urge to bare her teeth, she dug her nails into her palms and obeyed. Instantly the clamours and clatters and the god forsaken wind-up-toy came back full force. She had a hard time to stay upright. This night had been particularly draining. She had been pared with no less than five partners. All with a different style of combat, who tried to bring her to her knees. Two of them had been successful, costing her a lot of blood to heal, three she had bested.

But nothing helped with this. No matter how hard she concentrated, she simply couldn’t block anything she could only hear.

When she was at it once again, the elderly vampire nodded and asked, “The fighting pair three meters behind you, what kind of weapons are they using?”

Shaking her head to push through all the distractions, surely wind-up-toys were an invention from a particularly vile demon, concentrating on the fighters in her back. When she could not identify them clearly she shook her head, “I am not sure, there are two pairs fighting at that distance, two of them are using blades, swords I would say because knifes sound different. The others … maybe pole-weapons? I can hear wood clashing as well as metal.”

“Now close your eyes. At one o’clock there are three fighters engaged in combat. The one farthest from you, what is he doing?”

Closing her eyes helped, she absent-mindedly registered that he wound up the toy again. Yet now that she had a target, ignoring the annoying sound was easier. She could hear the three fighters’ shuffle, slowly a mental picture formed in her head. “He is waiting for his chance. The fighter closer to us is viciously attacking, but he will lose his footing and the other will best him in a moment and that’s …” smiling when she heard her prediction coming true she continued, “and that’s the moment he will chose to attack from behind. Boring through both of his opponents with one spear. Idiots.”

“What about the group to our left, there are four people engaged in hand-to-hand-combat.”

Turning her head a little so she could hear better, eyes still closed, Udaya started, glad that the concentration helped. It was easier to push all distracting noises from her mind when she had a target. The world became calmer, easier to concentrate on when creating an image of her surroundings in her mind, using only her hearing. “The one closest to us is ab…”

Udaya felt her lips moving, but no sound emerged. She was opening her eyes in panic, when her instructor reached for her hands and circled her pulse-points with his thumbs. She barely had any blood-circulation left because there was very little blood in her body. Still the motion calmed her. His voice was proud when he demanded, “Very good, Udaya. Now push it away from you.”

Testing the silence that enveloped her she slowly nodded and closed her eyes again. There was this film covering her, like the shadows that could hide her but different. Pushing against it like it was a giant bubble, she enhanced the size. First the wind-up-toy fell silence, then the subtle sounds her teacher made. An idea formed in her mind of this bubble of silence: shimmering on the surface like a soap-bubble and instinctively she tried to reach for it, even though she knew it to be insubstantial.

Looking at her trainer again, he nodded and pushed his hands away from his body, motioning for her to expand it still. It got harder the bigger it got. The magic took more of her blood to keep it active. Until now she was able to sustain it, to do as he had demanded and she was grinning like crazy when the fighters closest to her stopped and looked at the two of them in wonder. Then the ones within a five meter radius, then ten meters. She was sweating blood, she could feel the perspiration on her forehead, knew that the strain was too much for her, that she was pushing herself to hard. but there was no way for her to stop now, she wanted to see how big it could get. The other vampires in the training area of the ‘last years’ had covered the entire area, it was a little more, just a little bit more and she …

When all sound was stolen from him Naresh lowered his blade and searched for the source of the unnatural stillness. When he saw his sister sweating blood in the middle of the training area, he couldn’t keep himself from approaching her. Even when the fighters closest to Udaya and her teacher held him back, the need to see if Udaya was alright while smelling her blood was overwhelming. Still, with the help of his kin he managed, at least until she lost consciousness and all the noises came crashing back down on them.

When another teacher approached the elderly vampire who had sat with Udaya for the last three months, they held a brief conversation. “She acquired the skill, now all she had to do is develop it. One hour a night should be enough.”

“Will she be alright on her own? She pushed herself past her limit tonight.”

The older vampire smiled, “That is to be expected during the first session. She will do so again, try to gauge her boundaries and enhance them. From what I have been told and experienced myself these last weeks, Udaya is a determined student. She will manage. I will test her in a month and six months after that. If she Masters it by then, she will join the last training.”

“That would be ten months ahead of schedule, you can’t do that!”

At the trainer’s contradiction most trainees took a step back instinctively. Nobody disputed the elders. Age meant respect and if they made a decision they were to be obeyed. Everybody knew that. After a moment the trainer seemed to realize what he had just done and bowed apologetically. “As you wish, Master.”

Seemingly bemused by the the younger trainer, the vampire merely nodded and gestured for Naresh to close the last distance. “You are the one she serves at night. Now it’s your turn to take care of her. She needs blood but fresh one. Drink and feed her. I want her up and ready tomorrow at sundown.”

Bowing deeply, Naresh answered as he had been taught. “Yes, Master.” There was no use in saying more because the opinion of a pup didn’t matter, and in comparison to the vampire before him, all of the trainees were mere pups. Carefully he picked up his sister. Udaya was white as a sheet, not breathing but that was to be expected. Naresh only hoped that her reflexes were still intact and that she could drink on her own.

After bringing Udaya back to their room, he searched for the humans. He would need more than his usual share tonight and he needed to ask for volunteers. As soon as he had disclosed that it was Udaya who was starving half a dozen people followed him to their room. Naresh knew that, in her sparse free hours, his sister tended to join the servants, helped them with heavy tasks and talked to the woman. She acquired skills her education was lacking since none of the trainers were female.

Once he had asked what she was expected to learn from these women. Slightly embarrassed she had pulled forth a cushion from under their bed. It was embroidered with the most beautiful pattern, all in tones of brown and yellow, making it look warm and pretty. When raising his eyebrows in question, Udaya had admitted, “It might be important to know how to read and write. To know mathematics, tactic and politics, at least to a certain degree. But when I am out there, people don’t see a fighter, they see a woman and they expect me to behave like one. I need to know how to cook and to sew, how to crochet and to embroider. Not because I will have to do it, but because I can’t be oblivious or these skills. So I went to the servants. In return for some heavy lifting they teach me these skills. You should taste my Rajma[1] and my Idli [2], they say it’s really good.”

“You cook.”

“Yes.”

“For the servants.”

“Well cooking for us would be kind of pointless, don’t you think?”

Laughing out loud, Naresh had pulled in the cushion, falling onto it and sated bemused, “Udaya Suri, daughter of the famous Narashim Jinah, one of the deadliest female vampires on this planet is learning how to cook, to sew and how to embroider. Nobody would ever believe me if I told.”

Jumping his back, twisting his arm painfully, Udaya had hissed into his ear, “You will tell _nobody_ , have I made myself clear?”

 

* * *

Thinking back to this friendly banter hurt all the more, when Naresh now held his lifeless sister in his arms. The woman who had agreed to accompany him were already trying to make everything as comfortable as possible for her. They were fluffing up the one cushion Udaya had, washed away the blood on her forehead and cleaned her dirty feet.

When one tried to open her wrist to offer blood, Naresh held her back. “No, she has burned away all the blood in her veins. You would wake a mindless animal if you fed her now. Let me do it. I can keep her from harming you.”

“Mistress Udaya would never harm us!”

Such conviction. Such devotion. Once again Naresh was amazed by the loyalty and trust Udaya had been able to inspire in these servants. Still, she was a monster; they both were, especially when in need of blood.

So without contradicting the woman, the vampire still insisted, “Let me do it, please.”

With a sigh the woman offered her wrist to him and Naresh took a liberal amount. He would weaken these women, but he would not endanger them. The fact that so many had come would ensure that both Udaya and he would be satisfied in the end and that nobody would have to give too much.

Once he was overly full he turned towards his sister. The blood from his wrist had barely touched her lips when she roared to life. Clinging onto his wrist, she dug her teeth deep into it, drinking desperately. After a few moments, Naresh pulled her back, with her snarling at him with bloodied teeth for his resistance. Her black eyes trailed to the servants and she was coiled like a viper before an attack when gauging her prey. Still, she held herself back in a sheer overwhelming act of composure. Maybe these women were right after all and Udaya wouldn’t hurt them. But Naresh didn’t want to risk it, so he assured her, not letting his grip slack for even a moment. “I will feed you, as much as you need. But you have to keep yourself in check. They are human, you would break them.”

Whipping her head around, she growled for a moment before nodding tentatively. Still she followed every one of his movements, and hissed when his teeth sank into one of the woman’s necks. When she spoke after a few moments her voice was barely human. “Too much. Let go!”

Not willing to risk the wrath of a blood-thirsty vampire, he turned to the next. He drank from three before returning to her. Like a snake she coiled over him, took what she needed right from his neck, tearing the skin like an angry animal. She didn’t even bother to close the wound, merely shoved him away when she felt him weaken beneath her. She had taken more than her fair share, had nearly drained him. But now she felt strong again, gesturing to one of the servants to come closer.

Together they replenished her brother and though she felt more vampire than human; seeing the female servants as nothing but food; she still managed to thank them respectfully before seeing them out. Carefully she latched onto the wound on his neck again, pulling blood from him. This time he was strong enough to return the favour. Blood flew through both of their veins, evening out the stocks between their bodies until they lay side by side on the bed.

Now that the situation was under control again, Naresh pondered. “They want you to join the last stage of training ahead of schedule.”

“How long do I have?”

“I think the grey-haired vampire said that he would test you in a month and from then on every six more months before you will switch area.”

Udaya merely nodded, so her brother asked, “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Three months ago one of the trainers showed me the restricted area. I thought that it was only a matter of time before I would end up there. I am surprised that I nearly got another year.”

“Are you scared?”

This time it took the female vampire longer to decide on an answer. In the end she opted for the truth. This room could be seen as her and her brother’s domain, so deceiving him was not an option. “Yes, I am. But I think this is where our Sire wants me to go.”

“You are of no use to him if you are dead, Udaya!”

Turning toward her brother, supporting her head with her hand, she merely grinned. “Then I should avoid dying.”

“As if that was so easy.” Grumbling he lay back, pulling his sister in. He had found great comfort in her presence, wondered how things would be once they were finished here. It was very that their Sire would assign them missions together. But for now he could hold her in his arms, giving in to the illusion that he could keep her safe.

 

* * *

 

 

## Unknown location in Punjab (India), 1913

After being tried and tested Udaya indeed started the last stage of her training more than nine months ahead of schedule. It had been uncomfortable to leave her brother behind, especially when he had started this training ahead of her. But from what she was told, there was a different amount of time every vampire spent within these walls.

She got a room for herself, it was tiny but for the first time in her life she had a place where she could be truly alone. They tested her again, built up her reflexes by attacking her out of the blue halfway through the day. It worked. Even half-awake she could defend herself with the weapons she never kept far from her body.

Half a year later Naresh joined the exclusive circle of the ‘top class’. They were kept separated, especially in the training grounds because out there they would have to be able to hold their own grounds.

Training her was different, more deadly and with more theoretical lessons in-between. The trainers deepened their pupils’ knowledge of mortal politics, social dynamics and fighting techniques as well as tactics. They were supposed to be able to lead an army or become a spy in enemy’s territory. It was hard. So much harder than before, because they were expected to memorize everything they were taught. Early mornings, they had spent talking and fooling around before, were now filled with the study of the notes they had taken the day before.

After another six months Udaya felt more dead than alive, wondering how she would make it through her last year and if another year was even enough to learn everything she was supposed to know.

One night one of the older trainees approached her, offering her a night off, time for dancing and having fun. At Udaya's incredulous question as off why, he merely shrugged. "Because this is all we do here, sleep and train and train and sleep. Aren’t you sick of this? We can even take your lover with us if you would like that."

To leave no room for doubt, Udaya inquired once again, "So you are offering a night off. What do you want us to do? Go out? Drink a glass of wine or two? That's insane and you know it, brother."

"Why is that insane? This is a training camp. We are here on our own free will. It's not a prison where we are held. You can go whenever you want."

Sighing hesitant Udaya stated, "But if we don't come back we survive exactly as long as they need to find us."

"Then we will come back. Come on, what can it hurt? I promise you will like it. I will clear it with the Elders."

 

* * *

Udaya woke with a start. One hand was covering her mouth to keep her from making a sound the other held her wrist fast so that she could not drive the blade she was clutching into her opponent. It took her a mere moment to come to her senses. Instantly she gave up the fight against Rakeysh who had offered this trip. Groggily she looked around, spotting Naresh at the door.

Gesturing for her to remain silent, the three made their way through the door and Udaya hissed when the last rays of a dying sun coloured the inner yard a deep red. It burned, but it didn’t harm her. So she followed her brothers though the yard to the back wall. Looking puzzled, Rakeysh just shrugged. “Come on, we are vampires. Surely you can make a little leap.”

Amused by the challenge, she threw a quick glance to Naresh before taking two steps back. With a small in run she practically flew over the high walls, landing on the other side without a startle. A joyous laughter escaped her lips when she started to run, picking up speed as they chased the dying sun.

Rakeysh guided them towards a small town nearby and only when they arrived did Udaya realize that this was the night of a Garba festival. They were in Amritsar, the home of the golden temple. She eyed her brother suspiciously when he pulled her through the narrow streets that were still buzzing with life. “What are we doing here?”

“Making a girl out of you!” he answered mischievously.

As soon as the plan was set, Naresh joined Rakeysh and together they picked a red and golden sari for Udaya, as well as colourful garments for themselves. When handed basic cosmetics they competed with painting the most beautiful patterns on Udaya’s hand and feet. Only the face she was allowed to do herself, discreetly and tasteful.

An hour after sundown they joined the festivities at the Golden Temple. There was singing and dancing, the smell of the most delicious meals and exotic perfumes weaved through the air. Nobody was wondering about the new faces and if Udaya was attracting attention due to the fact that she was accompanied by two men instead of one, it remained unmentioned, except by the mothers who sat nearby, eying every male as a potential suitor.

So the three vampires joined the dancers, laughed with each other and had the most brilliant time.

When the female vampire got dizzy after countless dances she found a quiet corner and watched the humans. Naresh took his place beside her, offering a drink, she merely nipped on, because she didn’t fancy throwing up here. Not requiring food or drink was easier to dismiss while with her own kind. But these overjoyed, warm-blooded humans would surely notice sooner or later if she neglected to drink all through the evening.

Leaning against a column next to her Naresh asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“That I would have given everything to join such festivities when I was still human. In the Slums you only celebrate the most important festivals and it was never like this. Now that I am here, all I can see are these humans. I can smell their blood pumping through their veins and I have to hold myself back not to attack them and take their life, drain them to share their ecstasy.”

From the other side of the column her other brother spoke up. “This is the choice we have to make Udaya, every minute of every day. Do you want to be a monster or a warden? It’s not possible to be both because once you cross that line and take an innocent life, you will have it on your soul for the rest of eternity.”

“At least if we have a soul?” Naresh pondered quietly.

But Rakeysh only put a hand on his shoulder when passing him by. “That little brother, you will have to decide for yourself. Now excuse me my friends. I have to get rid of something that roles unpleasantly in my stomach.” With a wink he disappeared into the shadows.

Leaning against each other, Udaya and Naresh thought for a little while about what he had told them, before joining the dancers again.

After two more twirls around the fire, the female vampire looked for her missing brother. When she couldn’t spot him in the crowd, she left Naresh with a particularly insistent girl, and went to look for him.

She opened her senses to the crowd. Looking and listening for somebody with close to no heartbeat, slow breathing, different movements than the rest of the dancers, but she couldn’t spot him. Slightly worried she circled the building.

He had to be here somewhere, and though Udaya couldn’t tell how she knew that, she was certain of it. At the backside she looked left and right before she jumped the wall, balancing over the edge, scanning the crowd and the surrounding area of the temple. She was not even aware how strange a picture she had to make. Walking the small railing of the temple like a predator, clad in a red and golden Sari, trailing her head from left to right not to miss even the faintest noise.

In the end it was the absence of noise that drew her. She had reached the end of the temple, turning right to follow its walls when she finally spotted her brother in a small back-yard that obviously served as a temple garden. He was fighting viciously against an opponent twice his size. That in itself was not uncommon. Most wardens were chosen for stealth not for brawl. But the other man could more than hold his ground against a member of the deadliest vampire-clan that walked this earth.

Still the female guardian was sure that her brother would win, especially when he managed to sink a blade deep into his opponent’s chest. That however was the turning point of the fight, and not for the better if you were a vampire. The huge man threw back his head and opened his mouth. His shout would surely have been ear-splitting had her brother not protected the area with silence. What nearly threw Udaya was the fact that the man seemed to shift, his mouth became snout-like and fell sprouted all over his body.

The change took a few moments and the female was sure that she would have heard bones crack and rearrange themselves, where there sound. Rakeysh was already up and ready to fight once the shift was finished. Obviously he had done his very best to use the blessed seconds of collecting himself and getting ready to face this beast. Two long blades were pulled from hidden sheaths on his back, and the fight continued even more vicious than before.

Crouching down on the edge of the roof, holding on to the railing for stability, Udaya breathlessly followed the exchange. Her brother was fast, so fast that his motions sometimes were no more than blurs. But the beast was stronger, skilled with using razor-sharp claws, injuring the vampire again and again draining the life-blood from him with every passing moment. During one particularly vicious attack, the monster managed to close his claws around her brother’s torso and he threw him to the wall. Udaya could smell a gush of blood, flowing from a wound on his head.

Her brother had lost his weapons and when the monster circled in on him the female was sure that he had mere moments before his existence would be snuffed out by this wolf-like beast. Obviously his opponent was more than aware of that, since he strolled closer lazily, licking his lips in pleasant anticipation of an undead snack. The roar of the beast would be deafening had her brother not held on to his magic with even his dying breath. Secrecy above all else. Even above their own lives. That’s what they had been taught.

When huge fangs closed around his shoulder, ready to tear him apart the vampire became aware that her brother had never been so close to the beast before. They had always kept their distance but this was more like a lovers embrace. Still, Rakeysh didn’t have his swords any longer and was obviously too weak to use his claws. Frantically Udaya searched her mind of how to help him, she didn’t want to charge in because a fight was a personal matter. You didn’t barge in and safe the day, that was disrespectful and you shamed the person you wanted to help. Strange that in her new world honour was valued more than life.

But what she had was a weapon. Aware that she was allowed to help by supplying tools she pulled forth her small wrist-blade that had been carefully concealed by her clothes and jumped from the roof onto the garden wall. Landing directly above the monster and the vampire she allowed her small dagger to slide from her fingers, thumping into the sand right beside her brother. But he was not able to take it, most likely because his eyes were closed in pain.

Slowly the sounds were coming back and when the deep growls of the beast could be heard, it raised its head, roaring in triumph. It took Udaya all self-restrain she had not to shout, but she managed to call out evenly, sure that her sounds would not be carried over the temple walls. “Right hand, small blade,” before she pushed the sounds away again, wrapping them in a cloak of silence.

Luckily her brother was, though sluggish in his movements, swift on the uptake. Looking up at her with big eyes, he instinctively reached for the blade, opening the monsters jugular with a swift stroke. The gurgle was swallowed by Udaya’s magic and in one, last heroic attempt her brother struggled to his knees and broke the creature’s spine with one, swift motion. Then he broke down and lost his senses.

After a heartbeat, when she was sure that the monster was truly dead, Udaya jumped down, turning around her brother anxiously. His wound was not healing and when she brought her wrist to her lips to offer her blood, Rakeysh only shook his head with a tired smile. Only when she saw his lips moving did she realize that she was still concealing the area. Though he looked on the verge of dying he said with a smile, “It’s no use little sister. I am grateful for your help. The monster is dead but his poison is spreading through my veins. I will die before sunrise.”

“No! You …”

This was unacceptable, utterly unacceptable as far as Udaya was concerned. He had fought valiantly, he could not die now. A poison? Well, the little girl from the slums knew how to deal with poison. Allowing the black to bleed into her eyes, her fangs to elongate, Udaya crouched over him and sank her teeth into the wound, sucking away the infection the beast had caused. When her mouth filled with the blood of her brother she turned her head and spit it out, careful not to swallow any of it. But she was not tempted anyway. It smelled repulsive and tasted even worse.

It took her several minutes and she nearly drained her brother in her attempt to pull the poison out of his system. By then Naresh, had found them, crouched low to cover their activities. He did not ask what was going on, there would be time for that later. When Udaya finally lifted her head, brushing away the blood from her lips, he offered a drink, something that allowed the female vampire to clean her mouth and get rid of the revolting taste.

Looking around they became aware that their brother’s opponent had changed back from his furry form. He had shrunk down to a, still impressive, but nevertheless human, form. Gesturing for his head, Naresh picked up one of his brother’s blades and separated it from his shoulders. Wrapping it into the other man’s shirt, Udaya picked up her brother and together they sneaked away from the temple. Once they had put a safe distance between themselves and the town they started running.

Dawn was not far away when they reached the training grounds. The unspoken question hung between the two vampires of how to get their semi-conscious brother over the wall when the doors opened. At the gate stood the Master of the compound Amrit Salmaan, an unknown vampire that had them shiver since his mere presence was nearly overwhelming them and finally Narashim Jinah. Not daring to raise their eyes they carried Rakeysh over the threshold, waiting for the gate to close and seal their fate. It was obvious now, that nobody had known where they had been, since their Sire looked at them with an equal amount of irritation and concern. It was easy to see why, when one of them was half dead and the other two covered in infectious blood. Not even their colourful clothes could conceal the sheer amount of it.

When Master Salmaan gestured two guards to come forth, the three followed wordlessly, aware that there was nothing they could do when facing such strong vampires. They had brought this upon themselves. Udaya and Naresh had chosen to believe Rakeysh even when the reason for his ‘night off’ remained a mystery to them. But they had chosen to follow him, escape the confines of the compound and had disappointed their Sire by doing so.

 

* * *

"How dare they leave without permission?" Amrit Salmaan was fuming, pacing to and fro in his office nearly wearing down the stone with his forceful movements. Faisal Khan, Rakeysh's Sire, however didn't share his agitation. Neither did Naresh Jinah. In a calm, collected voice he reminded Salmaan, "They returned. Isn't that what's important? They returned and are obviously prepared to face whatever punishment we decide upon. It's not important that they made the mistake but that they are willing to face the consequences. I am not sure if I would have shown that much backbone in my mid-thirties."

Faisal Kahn took the severed head into his hands and stared at it intensely. After putting it back down, he seemed considerably more relaxed and decided, "The job was finished. That's the most important thing. This beast won't terrorize our territory, won't sniff out our secrets, any longer. We will question the whelps tomorrow and then come up with a punishment befitting their crime."

Be it his age, his presence or his unknown standing in the clan, but both of the other elder yielded to his decision and left the office with but a nod of their heads.

The next evening, after Rakeysh had been fed and clad, all three were brought before the Elders again.

Once again, Amrit Salmaan was agitated, repeating his question from the night before, "How dare you three leave this compound without permission?"

Yet before Udaya or Naresh could apologize, no way were they ratting out that their brother, Rakeysh stepped forth and kneeled. "It was my fault Sire and mine alone. I beg you, please let Udaya and Naresh go unpunished. I told them we were allowed to leave and they had no reason to doubt me."

The guilty look his children shared, told Narashim Jinah that the young vampire was telling the truth. Still he inquired, "Is he telling the truth, Naresh, Udaya?"

Looking at each other helplessly it was Naresh who spoke up, "Yes, Sire, but please don't put the entire blame on him. We chose to believe him. Had we thought about it, going over the wall should have been a clear indication that this was a bad idea."

“Then why did you do it anyway?”

“Because …” Udaya closed her eyes. She had dared up to speak to a Sire that seemingly wasn’t her own. Yet when Narashim concentrated his inquiring gaze on her she knew that she could not stop now. So she silently admitted, “Because we wanted to have fun, just this once.” Realizing how selfish and ungrateful that sounded she closed her eyes in shame. Her Sire had saved her from the slums. He had invited her into his home, offered her an education, a purpose. And she had risked that all for ‘fun’. Mortified she whispered, “I am so sorry. Please, forgive us.”

Both Naresh and Udaya radiated misery. They had but one year left. Narashim Jinah had been aware of how much pull his name had within these walls, despite him not being the Master any more. He had chosen to hide his relationship with Udaya on purpose, not to make things harder for her but to allow these people to judge her by her skills and not by her gender. But it was enough now, his children had been as loyal as they could come, that deserved acknowledgement. Usually a mistake was deadly in their world but this one had gone fairly well for them.

Gently caressing Udaya’s cheek to sooth her agitation, Jinah turned towards the third trainee. Calmly he asked, “Why did you urge your brother and sister to accompany you?”

Looking up at his Sire who nodded permission, Rakeysh explained. “Because I was up against a shifter. I could not be sure that I would be successful. My Sire had told me about the devastation he had caused while roaming free. Had I not been able to end him, surely my siblings would have.”

“You have a very high opinion on these two.” The Master of the compound interrupted. He was noticeably calmer, now that he had become aware that this had not been a tremendously improper prank but a cautious choice by at least one of the trainees. Still he wondered why the former Master of the Black Blades kept comforting the female vampire.

Raising from the floor at a gesture of his Sire, Rakeysh nodded. “Udaya is the best fighter I have ever encountered. And Naresh would have her back through sandstorm and plague. If anybody would be able to finish what I had started, it would be the two of them. Without them I wouldn’t even be here.”

“Explain,” his Sire demanded.

Taking a deep breath the trainee admitted, “I was losing against the wolf, actually losing. My life would have been forfeited if Udaya had not been there, supporting me with her power as well as her blade. She didn’t intervene, she just offered protection and a weapon after I had lost mine. Afterwards …”

Turning from Udaya to Naresh, who now gotten worked up over the idea of Udaya being in danger, Narashim urged, “Continue.”

“I …” sighing deeply the vampire revealed. “I was bitten by the wolf. The fight had wounded me deeply and his bite had injected his venomous salvia into my bloodstream. Had Udaya not sucked it out, nearly draining me in the process, I would have died an agonizing death.” Turning towards the female vampire Rakeysh swore, “Whenever you are in need of me little sister, I swear I will be at your side. As of today I owe you my life. I will never forget that.”

Wordlessly the three Elders looked at each other for several moments before Narashim Jinah decided, “You have protected your sister Naresh, you did well, leave now.”

Turning towards Udaya he urged her to rise and kissed her on the forehead, damning his charade. “You have protected your brother Udaya, you did well my child, now go.”

Salmaan copied the gesture with his own child. “You have fulfilled your mission. The thread is eliminated and you have chosen the right tools to achieve that. You did not do well but it will suffice for now. Go, Rakeysh.”

The Master of the compound spoke up to clarify his impression. “Your daughter.” Something that had Narashim Jinah only smile. “Of course my daughter. You have seen her fight. Did you think she was anything but the best? You know I never accept second best.”

“Then why did you hide it, even from me?”

Sighing Narashim shook his head. “Because I wanted to give her the chance to make a name for herself, not ride my fame and be met with exaggerated expectations.”

Salmaan interrupted, “You realize that your neglecting to acknowledge her made it harder for her. Children without a Sire are not treated well in our midst.”

Snickering Narashim gestured towards the door. “In case you didn’t notice, Udaya is a woman, the only woman around. Believe me, nobody discriminated her for her lack of Sire, the fact that she was female was entirely enough.”

 

* * *

 

[1] _Rajma:_ Kidney beans in a thick gravy, popular across North India.

[2] _Idli:_ A heavy South Indian breakfast food. A fermented batter of ground rice and lentils, steamed in little circular moulds.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need a betareader. (Just giving a hint ;).)


	3. A Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udaya lives in the night so she needs someone else to walk in the sun for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this all and gather the criticism you favour me with to make the story better in the end. Please keep in mind that Udaya lives in a world where you only get somewhere through blood, sweat and tears. That goes for everybody, even the humans who serve them. Thank you for your encouragement. You help me to make this better.

* * *

 

## Compound of Narashim Jinah (India) 1916

A whiplash tore through the relative peace of the early evening, swiftly followed by another and another. Yet despite the harsh punishment, no sounds of pain could be heard. Occasionally chains were rattling but nothing more. Udaya stood at the whipping post at her Master's manor, clutching the chains above her head to help her to stay upright and suffer through the punishment she had undoubtedly earned. She clenched her teeth so hard, that she was afraid to break one of them, but still. She would not embarrass herself by crying out like a child. This was by far not the worst punishment she had ever suffered, nor would it be the last.

Her Sire, Narashim Jinah, the Master of this compound circled her and watched his human servant whipping her, breaking her formerly flawless skin, stripping flesh from bone. Still his daughter held fast and did not give an inch despite the excruciating pain she had to suffer. His words were even and without the slightest hint of compassion, when he stated, "Don't think that I am not proud of you, Udaya. Ever since you have finished your training and became a member of the Black Blade your success rate was flawless. You completed every single assignment you were given and I am truly impressed with how far you came."

Breathing through the lashes that came as regular as a metronome, Udaya forced out from between clenched teeth: "Thank you, Sire."

Continuing his pacing, her Master shook his head again, broadcasting his disappointment, "Yet when you come to me, after two years of flawless work, the first thing you do in my home is killing my janitor? That's very disrespectful, Udaya, and I won't have that."

"Sorry, Master." The young woman managed to reply, but the talking had broken her concentration and when the next lash tore away a strip of flesh she cried out, nearly sinking to her knees before she managed to catch herself. Determined to take whatever punishment her Sire saw fit, she wrapped her bloody fingers tighter around the chains that bit into her wrists to hold herself upright. The whipping continued as if nothing had happened. The human behind her had to suffer from a numb arm by now, but neither of the two would stop as long as they were under Narashim’s scrutinizing gaze.

After about a dozen more hits the older vampire gestured for his butler to stop and nodded, "Thank you, Omar. That will be all."

After the human had retreated into the house, cleaning the whip of blood and skin most likely, Narashim stepped in front of his daughter. Her eyes were glazed over from the pain. Still she held herself upright. Never before had the elderly vampire turned a human so strong and he was truly proud of her. Still he looked at his daughter sternly, when he demanded, "I do not want an apology, Udaya. I want an explanation! Why on earth did you see fit to cut off my janitor's cocks and balls and leave him in the back-yard to bleed out?"

Fury fuelled her and with the last of her strength, Udaya pulled herself up, so that she could look into her Master's eyes when she spat out, "Because even when I do belong to you that does not give your staff the right to use me as they see fit. I am your fighter not your whore!"

Raising his eyebrows in mild surprise, Narashim clarified. "He forced himself on you?" What a stupid man. His janitor had known Udaya all these years ago when she had been turned. He had been nothing but a stable boy then and had been granted the honour of being her first prey. Why had he ever thought it a good idea to try and claim a vampire, and a fully trained one at that, was beyond Narashim. Now he didn't mourn the loss of life any longer. Any human who was foolish enough to force himself on a vampire, Narashim's own daughter in this case, did not deserve to live.

Shaking his head at the stupidity of humans, the elderly vampire stepped up to his daughter and reached for her fingers, who still held on to the chains. His voice was soft now when he ordered, "It's alright, Udaya, it's over now. Follow me, please."

 

* * *

It took every last ounce of her strength not to break down and be forced to crawl after her Master. But once they had entered the study, Udaya’s legs simply gave out. With an exasperated sigh, her Sire caught her and offered his wrist. She didn't even think about it when sinking to her knees in front of him, reaching for his arm like he held the last drop of water in an endless desert. When her teeth broke his skin she drank in heavy pulls, savouring the rich blood that flowed down her throat, invigorating her from within. She wanted to take more, to take everything, but the moment she was able to muster a conscious thought, she pulled back and licked the wound close.

Her Sire’s blood burned through her body like liquid fire, and when he ordered, "Heal your wounds." she did so gladly. The whip had hurt, but the wounds were not hard to heal, infused neither with magic, nor a shifter's blood or venom. She did not have troubles regenerating her flesh and closing the skin on top of it, until her back was once again flawless. Through the entire process her head was pressed against her Master's thigh, with Narashim carding his finger through her ebony hair, caressing his daughter lovingly. Affectionately he berated her, "You should have told me, instead of exercising vigilante justice. You know your wellbeing precedes every ones' on this compound. I would have punished him, not as creatively at you but the outcome would have been the same."

"I know, Sire," Udaya whispered embarrassed, hiding her face. "But when he touched me ..."

"Bad memories returned." He finished for her. "I know, child. I remember how you were when I found you, as well as the exact circumstances of our first interaction. But you losing your head whenever someone touches you intimately is something you have to get over. It's a weakness easily exploited and we can't have that. I'm not saying you should allow it, but you have to find a way to react more rationally. You are one of the most deadly women on this planet. You can do so much better than cutting off a man's cock and balls."

"I will try to do better." Udaya promised in a small voice. She knew that her fear of being raped was completely irrational. She had learned to use her body to her advantage, at least up to a certain point. But the irrational fear of being seen as nothing but a whore in the streets clung to her, despite having left her home more than a decade ago. "It brings me back to where I have started: back to the slums of Bombay and I have a hard time to overcome these memoires."

"Ah, regarding Bombay." Urging his child to claim a chair facing him, Udaya did so obediently, trying to pull up her shirt that had been torn apart before the punishment. She could not improvise more than a neck-holder that barely covered her breasts, but in front of her Sire she knew no shame. So she pushed all thoughts of propriety from her mind and looked at him attentively.

Rising to pace his study her Master asked, "I understand that you have asked to be allowed to return to the town where you were born to acquire a thrall?"

"Yes, Sire."

Returning to his chair, Narashim Jinah, former Master of the training grounds of the Black Blade, one of the most influential elders of their clan, looked at his youngest child, trying to understand why she wanted to return to the slums. "We have countless thralls already trained and ready for you to claim. I assume many of them would be honoured to serve the first female warden. Why, Bombay?"

"Because in order to forget my past, I have to find conclusion and I hope to achieve that by claiming a thrall who was born there." Udaya admitted. She had thought long and hard about this. Well aware that she was expected to choose a thrall that had been approved by either the clan or her Master, preferably both. It was a risk to make an individual claim. But her past was still haunting her and she wanted to be free of it.

"So you plan to find this … Zaid?" Her Master asked, and when Udaya confirmed with a brief nod, he continued. "You want to reveal yourself to him and offer him the position of your blood-servant. Child, our thralls are bound to us, more than servants, more like slaves. The bond between a vampire and his thrall is only surpassed by the one between Sire and child. He won't get any of our powers by drinking your blood. So why should he go for the position of the servant of an undead killer?"

A harsh light her Sire shown on the position of a thrall, but it was true nevertheless. Udaya was well aware, that the thralls, once chosen by a vampire, had little chance of going against their Masters wishes. It was more than love, more than infatuation, the Master became the most important person in the human's life. Though he was granted longevity and health, he would remain entirely dependent on the vampire until his dying day. Still there were advantages, especially for humans with her background, her Master could not even think off. Those were sad advantages, but they counted still. "Because the position of the servant of an undead killer comes with clothes and a warm bed, with protection and three meals a day. Yes, our thralls have little life outside of their relationship with us. But they have a good life by our side. I don't know how and under which circumstances you were brought up, Sire, but the idea of being fed, clothed and most of all safe can be a very powerful motivator. More important than the exercise of one's own free will or as little of what's left of it in the slums."

Reflecting on his child's words, Narashim suddenly saw Udaya in a new light, thoughtfully he asked, "Is that the reason you came with me? Because you had no hope there and the prospect of dying didn't frighten you as much as being raped to survive?"

Aware that it would do no good to lie now, Udaya nodded once, "Yes."

The crease that formed on her Master's forehead indicated of how little he liked that answer. So Udaya kneeled before him. He had been her saviour and deserved her utter devotion. Reaching for his hands she kissed them lovingly before looking up. "I had no future, Sire. Yes, I have learned to be more valuable with a blade than on my back. But sooner or later my body would have given up. I would have lost my speed, my agility and then it would have been the streets or starvation. I could not even imagine the possibilities going with you would bring me, because for a street-rat from the Slums of Bombay, there were no chances. I was nothing and nobody but Zaid ever thought me worth anything. Until you."

Shaking his head, Narashim caressed his daughters face tenderly before contradicting her. "I saw everything, the night I looked into the eyes of a starving child who dared to threaten a grown man. I realized that you had the soul of a warrior, ready to attack but even more, ready to admit defeated when you were beaten. You had a quiet strength in you, far surpassing everybody else's I have ever met. You were worth saving, Udaya. That I took you was no mercy. It was a calculated decision because I knew what an asset you could be."

"As I said," Udaya whispered, "you and Zaid where the only ones, who had ever thought me worthy. I will do whatever you desire to proof my loyalty. But I have to go back and give the only human who had ever had faith in me a chance, to be more than a street-rat in the slums of Bombay."

"What if he doesn't want this chance? What if he runs screaming?"

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes against this harsh reality, Udaya sighed, "Then I will kill him, swift and merciful."

"You would rather kill your best friend than let him life his last years in peace?"

Shaking her head, Udaya looked up at her Sire. "He's over thirty now. If he is still alive, he most likely has months instead of years. With me he has a chance of a real life instead of suffer at the end of his. I am just asking for a chance to find him, Sire. I would never betray your trust. Never allow our secret to be revealed. Nothing is more important than the duty the Morningstar had chosen for his descendants. I would never endanger that."

Looking into his daughter's eyes, Narashim tried to judge if Udaya was speaking the truth. That her best friend's survival was worth less to her than her duties. With a smile he shook his head. This was his child, the female street-rat he had rescued from the slums of Bombay. She had survived their training, even the most lethal and had become a member of the Black Blade, the elite fighters of their clan. If nothing else, Udaya had proven her loyalty. She had survived torture by her trainers and brothers, because they had not deemed her worthy to become a warden. All because Jinah had made it clear that he had expected her to follow through with it. She would always exceed his expectations since everything she did was done with the intent to please him. Doubting her now was unnecessary and shameful, so he gave in.

"You have thirty days. I expect you to arrive at the training compound of the thralls with your man at the beginning of the next month."

“Thank you, sire.”

 

* * *

## Bombay 1915

The butler who had punished her, had offered his blood as reparations, when she had come to ask for money for her journey. Omar had broadcasted his bad conscience, but Udaya had brushed it away with a tender kiss on the older man's cheek. They both were but servants to her Master’s will and were to act according to his wishes. Still she cherished the man who had always looked after her, as if she was more granddaughter than warden. A tiny part of Udaya had loved him for it before she had been changed. Now he cared for everything she could need on her journey and before the hour she sat in a carriage to get her to the train station from where she left for Bombay.

 

* * *

 

Udaya had asked for the oldest and shabbiest Sari of the entire compound when packing her bags. She was used to travel as a rich English Lady, because despite her native features and her dark skin, humans made her life less hard, when they thought her to belong to a rich, gentleman who had been shopping for a wife in India. She saw no reason to dispel that misconception instead took advantage of it wherever she could. But when she returned to Bombay, she chosen a hotel as close to her former home as possible. Though she had been offered the best room in the house, she picked one with but one window towards the inner courtyard, because that would be easier to conceal. She changed into the offered Sari, a heavy piece of dark-grey material that shimmered slightly, despite looking considerably fray at the edges. Of course no servant on her Master's compound would have worn that piece again. Yet it was perfect for her purpose.

When she hid most of her face behind the opaque fabric, lowering her head, shuffling between the people who wandered the streets, barely anybody gave her a second look. She was shocked to see how poor this part of the town looked. She had been away longer than she had lived here. Apparently she had forgotten how bad her life had been, before she had met her master. Once again she vowed silently to proof herself worthy of the gift she had received. She wanted to return to her world and prayed that Zaid would be willing to go with her. For now she had to find the area where the Children of Shiva, or their successors, held court.

It didn't take her long. A whispered request, a hand full of rupee and she had her answers. It was easy to ask the right questions. Looking for drugs? Some fun? A new pimp? Where could you find potential business partner if your Master wanted to trade? The warehouse had not changed in all these years with the exception of one wall having been painted with the impressive logo of Shiva. Same name, same game, even when Udaya doubted that Jayendra was alive any longer. Still, when she entered like she belonged, nobody dared to step into her way.

Even on the inside barely anything had changed. Sure there was new furniture, a sofa a little less worn, covered by a blanket not entirely made of rags. But all in all the scene was still the same. The whores huddled in a corner, or tried to find some entertainment with the dealers. The thieves conversed in hushed tones, comparing their pickings or their thieving grounds. On a platform, at the end of a hall stood the gambling table Zaid had erected all these years ago. The top was still covered with the cheap, green fabric they had glued on, even when it looked so worn that it was nearly translucent at some parts.

Moving through the shadows, clad in darkness, Udaya closed in on that table, because if anybody knew where to find Zaid it would be these people. There was laughing and bickering when the apparent leader of this gang put his cards on the table with a slick smile. "Come on, Indra, pay up. It would need the skills of Zaid to beat such a hand."

Facing him sat the only human who wore more or less clean clothes. The face of a young man of approximately sixteen lit up with a brief smile, when revealing his own cards. When he leaned back, allowing his opponent and the others who surrounded the table to gap at them, he replied with a shrug, "What can I say: like father, like son."

Zaid's son! If someone knew where her best friend would be it was this boy. A boy who, Udaya realized upon taking a closer look, had, despite his good fortune in the game, the same look of hopelessness and despair in his eyes, Udaya had seen on so many others. He knew where he was and what the fates had in store for him. He was born into the slums and he would die here. A nobody, no one truly cared about. The female vampire chose that moment to lose her cloak of darkness and stepped up to the game-table. And though this 'Indra' threw her a quick look, he returned his eyes to the table, gathering his meagre winnings, leaving his boss to deal with her.

Though a bouncer stepped into her way, the current leader merely waved him away and looked Udaya up and down unabashed. Taking in her shimmering Sari, he smiled all teeth, "You are bold, I give you that, girl. Are you looking for business or pleasure? Because let me tell you, if you are interested in me, you have to wait in line." Proudly he gestured at all the women who surrounded him and battered their eyelashes at him.

It took Udaya a considerable amount of self-control not to role her eyes because all this was so very familiar. Jay too had always had women by his side, but when alone, he had preferred man. Sure, it made a good impression to be desired, but this smelling guy, was the last person she wanted to touch. Still she smiled sweetly and nodded matter-of-factly. "Sure. I would like to have some fun, but I don't want you." His gaze changed from mockingly shocked to calculating, when Udaya gestured towards his curly-haired gambling partner. "I want him."

But this 'Indra' only threw her another look, before rising from his creaking chair. "Sorry, Lady. But I'm not for sale,” before he retreated into one of the back-rooms of the warehouse.

When the leader of this little clan shrugged, Udaya pulled out a hundred rupee note and put the note on the table. After a moment she let it be joined by a second one and a third. Three hundred rupee were virtually nothing in the world she was living in. It was a passage to her next victim, the commission for a new weapon, bribery to get a direction from an informant, but Udaya was very well aware that in this part of the world, three-hundred rupee were a small fortune. It would buy you food for more than a month and would keep your head over water, if you got sick or couldn't afford to work for whatever reasons.

Putting his knife through the notes, nailing them to the table, the young man, rose from his chair and ordered, "Get the Lady a drink. Indraneel and I will be back momentarily." With a cold, calculating smile he followed the boy.

The stage around her burst into a bee-hive of activity. Respectfully she was offered a chair, the very same Jayendra's successor had just vacated. A more or less clean glass was put in front of her and an amber liquid was served. Without thinking twice she drowned the shot and with the burning in her throat came back the memories of the first incident where she had drunken what they were brewing here for entertainment. It had been a particularly successful heist. Zaid had finally cracked the system of the casino that operated at the edge of their turf. He had been able to win, not a particularly big amount, but he had beaten their system and that had been all that counted. Rigorous about keeping alcohol and work from each other, Zaid and she had toasted their success and had been pretty hampered by the time the sun had risen. Namin had carried Zaid to his own bed, Udaya had returned home on swaying feet, snuggling into the bed beside her mother who had been blessedly alone.

The smell of blood dragged her back from her walk down memory lane. Instantly she took in the people in the warehouse but the smell originated from the back-room where this Indraneel had disappeared too. Attuning her senses, she was able to listen in to the quarrel between the boss and his underling. A harsh hit and a barely suppressed sound of pain indicated, that the leader preferred to convince his people of his ideas by sheer brutality. Not that Jayendra's methods had been much better. All the leaders knew that their decisions meant life and death for the people of their clan. Thrown out, the gang-leaders had enough influence in these parts to make sure that a disgraced person would not find work again. Forcing them to either abandon their already poor homes, or to come crawling back, submitting to their will. ‘You are my property and will follow my rules.’ Thinking about it, nothing much had changed, not even for Udaya. Narashim Jinah was just a much better master than even Jayendra had ever been.

This guy didn't even have to say these words, everybody here knew them to be true, but clearly this young man 'Indraneel' had had some illusions about autonomy left. When he entered the warehouse again, his face was hidden behind his long hair, since he had his eyed trailed to the floor. His voice was flat and uncompassionate when he offered his shaking hand to help her up, "My apologies, Lady. I'm all yours tonight."

He was good, nearly good enough for Udaya to believe him. But in the end the smell of his blood and the nearly unperceivable trembling of his limps told the vampire that he might have been beaten into submission, but was not broken yet. Someone broken could never be as angry as this young man by her side.

Looking at the gang-leader, who made an inviting gesture, Udaya nodded and took Indraneel’s hand. Allowing him to help her rise, they left the warehouse side his side. Walking familiar streets that looked so different and all yet still the same, the vampire had to supress a laugh at the thought of how easily she had reached her goal tonight. She had been trained for combat nearly longer than she had lived here. She had learned to use her skills and the body she had been born with to her advantage and pair that with a seemingly endless supply of money from her Sire, she had a lot of experience in getting her way. But tonight … tonight it had cost her nothing more than three hundred rupee and Udaya still asked herself if she was giddy or disappointed.

 

* * *

Indraneel, did not even attempt to make conversation. He did not try in vain to entertain her or be witty. He had been bought like a piece of meat and clearly he was determined to see that through. Serve her but nothing more. What did he expect at the end of the night? For her to fuck him? For him to fuck her? For her to beat him up for her own pleasure? The way he walked, and the supressed pain that seemed to envelope him like a cloak, told Udaya, that it would not be the first time this had happened. Nor would it be the last. He might be hopeless, might allow a gang-leader, without whom he was nothing, to beat him into submission. Still, had a spark of pride left. He was not dead all over and that honestly was a small relief because Udaya had no use for a broken toy. They barely gave useful answers, too scared to say something wrong, and in the end answers were all Udaya was searching for.

When Indraneel's stomach gurgled, he looked away in shame and folded his arms in front of himself as if he could hide his hunger that way. Hunger was a constant companion for Udaya ever since her rebirth, but a part of her still remembered how it had been as a human. She could recall the gnawing beast inside her belly that threatened to eat her insides. Remembered the cramps that had her woken at night and her mother offering her cold rice from her own meal, to ease her daughter's suffering. Things had been better once she had joined the Children of Shiva because even though Zaid and she had been forced to share their payment, it had been more than nothing. Sufficient to buy a certain amount of rice every week, at times they had even had a few coins to spare and had managed to stock up on spices and vegetables.

Now Udaya could buy everything she set her mind upon. Money was not important. She did not need to buy food, did not care for clothes and since she cared a lot for her weapons they rarely needed replacing. But now the vampire understood why her Sire’s butler had offered her so many coins: vampires might not need to eat, but humans did. And from the sounds of it, Indraneel was starving.

When they entered Udaya's hotel at the edge of the slums, she unveiled when approaching the reception desk. Since she had paid for her room in advance, the man was most humbly in fulfilling her wishes when she asked for a light meal with rice, vegetables and some cooked chicken. It would be brought to her momentarily as he assured her. Though the servant threw Indraneel an incredulous look, he did not ask if he should double the portions so that the meal would be enough for two people.

Once inside her room, Indraneel took it upon himself to light the candles by the double-bed, shivering only a fraction when he stepped back from the flickering flames. Slowly, reluctantly, he started to unbutton his frayed dress-shirt, not daring to look at Udaya while he was at it. Carefully, as if playing for time, he placed his shirt on the small chair next to the bed. His words were polite but his voice was vicious when he asked, "Alright, Lady. Do you want me before or after you had your dinner?"

"Why or?" Udaya purred, drinking in the sight of the lean body before her. True he was too skinny to be entirely healthy, but his body was a mass of bones and wiry muscles. For a brief moment, Udaya wondered how his blood would taste like. She had not eaten since her departure, but she reined in her hunger. She had brought him here to gather information, not for a midnight-snack. When looking into his face, the vampire wondered for a brief moment, if he was aware of the utter revulsion that showed on his face. He had to have an idea; otherwise he would not have placed himself in front of the flame so that his face was clad in darkness.

After taking a steeling breath, Indraneel took a step towards her and reached for her hand. It felt hot, nearly scorching on her own, since with so little blood in her body, she ran colder than most humans. He shivered at the touch, but did his best to overcome his emotions, leaning forward to offer a kiss. He clearly had never done this before, since hookers never kissed their clients, a rule Udaya's mother had drilled into her right from the beginning. Kissing was an act of intimacy and had no place in their business. Udaya had tried it with Zaid once and both had discovered that they didn't like it particularly. The first man Udaya had really enjoyed kissing had been Narashim Jinah, her Master. With Indraneel, she discovered that it was different. He was nothing but human, but still, something about him, his taste, his smell reminded her of a friendship she had nearly forgotten; made her feel comfortable and cared for.

That thought brought her back to the purpose of this young man being here. So she pushed him back gently. Smiled when he blushed at chasing her lips for a moment, apparently he had enjoyed their kiss as well. "This is not why I brought you here." Udaya whispered, tenderly brushing his lower lip with her thumb.

Twisting away, the female vampire could see the young man's face closing off again, hide behind a mask off thinly veiled hostility. His voice was flat when he stated, "Of course not, Lady. What do you want me to do?"

Gesturing towards the bed, Udaya claimed the small couch at the side of the room. When Indraneel determinedly ignored the invitation to sit, apparently the bed was not to his liking, and the couch was too close to Udaya for his liking, the female sighed and shook her head. "I want you to answer a single question."

Snarky, Indraneel answered, "A game of touch and tell. You paid too much for that to be your only interest." Still he stood, unwilling or unable to walk away. Who could know what his boss would do to him if he returned now, telling him that he had left behind an unsatisfied customer?

Relaxing against the thin cushions, adjusting her Sari, Udaya brushed away his comment. "I have been known to pay more for far less valuable information."

"And how do you know that I have any information of value?"

Still snarky, Udaya came to like that about him. Maybe she could squeeze in a day or two, enjoying his company. Still, not letting herself be derailed, the vampire leaned forward and asked softly, "I assume that if anyone has any knowledge of where your father is, it would be you."

"Excuse me?" The snarl and pretended self-confidence vanished in an instant. Big, brown eyes watched Udaya with disbelief and, was that anxiety, before the boy shook his head.

"I asked you about your father, Indraneel. Where is Zaid Ptrachi?"

Breaking down on the bed, because his legs apparently were not strong enough to hold him any longer, the young man all but whispered, "Dead." Effectively killing Udaya's last chance to make peace with her past.

A staff-member of the hotel chose this very moment, to knock on the door, delivering the food. As was expected of her, Udaya smiled and offered a tip, before putting the covered plates and cups on the table. The smell of the food nearly made her sick when she ordered, "Eat."

"But …" Udaya could practically hear the young man biting his own tongue. He was born in the slums. He would be a fool to turn down a free meal. So while Udaya stood at the window, looking up into the star-lit night, he uncovered the meal, helped himself to rice, vegetables and fresh fish from the smell of it. Udaya on the other hand, had a long supressed feeling of despair washing over her. This had been her chance, her one and only chance to share a fraction of the good fortune, she had encountered. Sure working as a thrall was not as good as being one of the elite fighters of her clan, but Zaid never had the stomach for blood-shed. He had been the trickster, who had talked his way out of sticky situations. She had been the viper at his side, sinking her teeth into everybody who could not be convinced and became a danger to them.

Now her best friend was dead and his son was sitting at her table in this shabby hotel-room, inhaling the food, making himself sick. The realization nearly came to her on an afterthought. When she turned around, she found the young man hunched over in a stomach-cramp because his stomach was unable to deal with the rich food she had offered. Her small hand on his back was rubbing circles to calm him while she told him in a detached voice, "If you throw up you will clean it away and I will take the rest of the food."

That did the trick, because there was no way in hell, this boy was willing to let good food go to waste. After a few moments of calm pressure on the small of his back his cramps eased and he could continue his meal. When half of it was gone, he dared to look up again, "Don't you want something to eat as well, Mem-Sahib?" Oh, now she was a woman of high standing all of a sudden. And though his words were mostly the same, his tone had changed considerably. Now that he was not in danger of getting defiled on an empty stomach, of having been treated with hospitality, he sounded much more respectful.

With a soft smile Udaya shook her head and rose from the couch where she had a claimed a place right beside him. She started to unwrap her Sari while informing him. "No, I can't really stomach this food."

"Used to something better, I guess."

"No," she smiled, "just to something different." Before she put the long, grey wrapping away, she checked the knives and daggers in her ankle and wrist holsters. Absent minded she pulled out the longest blade from the corset wore and started to polish it. She needed to think and the damp atmosphere of the city did nothing to improve her weapons. Since they were her life-insurance she tended to take excellent care of them. That and polishing them relaxed her.

When the quiet eating noises ceased, after a few moments, Udaya looked up and found Indraneel starring at her anxiously. His voice wavered and fear stole into it when he asked, "What … what do you want with me now?"

"I want …" Udaya started, ready to throw him out, but then she hesitated. She had lost her chance to save her best friend, but maybe she could do something for his son. Zaid would surely appreciate that, and even given the chance Udaya was sure that her best friend would have rather have his son get out of these slums than himself. Every human wanted what was best for their children, didn't they? "I want to make you an offer."

When Indraneel kept looking at her, unmoving like a rabbit in front of a python, she continued cleaning her other blades, talking as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. "I am a very busy woman, and I need an assistant. Someone who takes care of me and my needs. You would accompany me, complete whatever task I set you upon and in return you will get food, clothes and protection. No more walking the streets. No more starving. Nobody who beats you to a woman you don't want."

"The only woman making use of me would be you." Indraneel croaked, eyes fixed on the shining blade that had just vanished into the wrist-holster on Udaya's left arm. Shaking his head minutely, the boy rose. "I … listen, Mem-Sahib, thank you for the food but I … I will go now."

Rising slowly, urging closer to the door, Indraneel managed to close his hand around the doorknob, when Udaya was suddenly right in front of him, covering his hand with her own. "You have not answered my question."

The unnaturally fast movement paired with her proximity seemed to be too much for him to bare. With a strangled cry he tried to twist his hand away. He even managed to grab the knife she wore on that wrist and with the strength only true desperation could give, he attacked her and embedded the short blade in her shoulder. The pain made the vampire's dark side well up and she felt the teeth in her mouth elongating, when the boy pushed her back, fleeing the room.

In a heartbeat, Udaya was in front of him, blocking his way to the stairs. Her eyes were pitch-black and her claws sharp like broken glass, when she pushed him back by enclosing his neck, fixating him against the wall. Her voice was an animalistic purr when she pulled the knife from her body. "It's my turn now, little human." The wound closed right before Indraneel’s eyes when Udaya used the blade to make a small incision upwards from the centre of his chest, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

He struggled, tried to scream, but her fingers were effectively blocking his vocal cords, just like they were cutting off the blood-flow to his brain and after a few moments of useless struggling he sank into her arms, unconscious. Cleaning her weapon, putting it away again, Udaya lifted the boy into her arms and carried him back to her room. She let him sleep off the panic, meanwhile changing into something more appropriate for her profession. Black leather-trousers, a dark shirt with a black corset that held her sheaths. She could easily hide the ensemble with a wide, shapeless dress, but for now she chose to remain 'all business'.

When Indraneel finally came around, he watched her from his position on the bed, barely daring breathe. His voice was small an anxious when he asked, "What are you?"

"Can't you imagine? The eyes, the fangs, the claws … make an educated guess, Indraneel."

"But …" the boy started helplessly, continuing in a hushed whisper, "but vampires don't exist."

Letting the change wash over her again, fixating him with black eyes, showing her elongated canines, Udaya tilted her head oh so slightly, before asking mockingly, "Really?"

"I can't … you can't …" the young man insisted, clutching his head as if it was hurting. It did most likely, cutting off the blood-flow could do that to somebody. "This has to be a nightmare, or a bad trip!"

Transforming back into human, Udaya asked curiously, "Really? Did you take drugs tonight, Indraneel? Or did you drink a lot?"

Shaking his head, the human explained, "No, I never take drugs, can't afford an addiction, and alcohol … I …"

“- never mix alcohol with work. That's bad for business." Udaya and Indraneel finished his sentence in unison. Of course Udaya would remember that and of course Zaid had taught this one golden rule to his son. Said son seemed shocked and shook his head repeatedly.

Udaya was willing to give him time to catch up with the situation. He had a decision to make that would concern his entire life. A very long life if he made the right choice. After a few moments, he dared to ask in a whisper, "Who are you?"

"I'm Udaya Suri."

Shaking his head once more, Indraneel answered, "But you can't be. Udaya Suri was my father's best friend. She vanished …"

"- some seventeen years ago, chasing a man who had killed clan-members of the Children of Shiva." Udaya finished his sentence, sharing what Zaid had most likely known about her assignment.

In a soft, apologetic voice the female explained, "I returned that night to my mother to bring her the money my Sire had offered. But I couldn't go to him, to your father. I loved him too much, even then, and I knew that if he asked me to stay I would. But with my Master, I had a chance to get out of here. So I took it."

With a low sob, the young man shook his head, "If you truly loved my father, than why are you here to kill his son?"

"Is that what you think, Indraneel?" Udaya asked while approaching the bed slowly as to not spook him further, "That I brought you here to kill you?"

"You're a vampire," Indraneel clearly felt the need to remind her, "What other reason could there be?"

Claiming a place right beside him, gently touching his ribcage where at least one cracked rip lay, Udaya shook her head. "I might be a vampire, but only one bruise on your body is from me. Compared to what you have survived from your boss, do you really think that I am the monster?"

Turning his head way, but unable to pull back and severe her touch, Indraneel didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Because despite her being a monster, despite having bought him for the night, despite this being nothing but a bad dream because it had to be, he couldn't help but lean into the first gentle touch he had experienced ever since his father had died two years ago. Life on the street was hard and though his uncle Namin still loved him, he had trouble looking into Indraneel's eyes because they resembled those of his dead lover far too much. With the women it was mutual satisfaction and though they lingered sometimes, their touch was always laced with some hidden scheme that seemed to play out behind their eyes. And this woman, this vampire, had done nothing but treat him gentle with the only exception of claiming his blood after he had drawn hers.

When Indraneel looked down, he could see the faint wound she had caused, nothing but a graze. Far less serious than the shoulder wound he had given her. Her hand was cold but soft, nearly caring when she caressed his hurting torso. For a moment Indraneel wanted to curl up in the soft touch and wish that she would drink his blood, as was expected from a vampire. She could drain him right here, right now, so that he could go to sleep to a feeling of affection and never wake up again.

Apparently some of his feelings had shown on his face, because the young woman beside him simply edged closer. She continued her caresses, not saying anything to break the illusion of her caring for him. After a while, Indraneel whispered, "I have known many monsters in my life, but if I have to die tonight, it is good that it is you. At least you won't hurt me too badly."

Shaking her head, carding her fingers through his thick, dirty curls, Udaya whispered, "I don't want to hurt you. I want to take you with me, away from here. I offer you a chance for a better life because I can't offer it to your father any longer. All you have to say is yes."

Snickering hopelessly, Indraneel injected, "Food to go, so to speak?" Still, he didn’t pull back, too starved for any kind of affection.

Smiling at his sarcastic remark, Udaya revealed, "I need an assistant, not a sheep. I need you to be my eyes and ears and my protection during the daylight hours. You will have to undergo training to claim a position by my side. Sure, I will take your blood should the need arises, but I will not weaken you by doing it often. You will be my last resort and I will make sure you are strong enough so that you will not suffer for it."

Now curled up at the head of the bed, his knees pulled to his chest, his face turned away from here while Udaya still caressed his head like he was a dog to be petted, Indraneel asked with an unbelieving sneer, "And where is the dotted line I can sign so that this dream comes true?" Maybe being a guard dog would not be such a bad thing … not with someone like her as his owner.

Gently tugging his head, so that he had to look at her, Udaya shook her head. "This is not a dream come true. Our training is harsh, brutal even. You have to proof yourself worthy. It will cost you blood, sweat and tears but that is the only way out of here. With me your life won't be easier, but you won't be hungry all the time or in pain. You will have enough money to satisfy your wishes, if they are reasonable of course and I will care for you. You won't need to pay whores any longer, for getting even the tiniest bit of affection."

All these things hit far too much home for Indraneel's comfort, yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull back to save even a shed of his dignity. He had to admit to himself that to get even a fraction of what this woman, this vampire offered, he was willing to do close to everything. To have someone to care for, someone who might even care for him in return sounded too good to be true. He realized that from this, there would be no turning back. "I won't ever return."

"No, Indraneel. This is a one way trip and you have to be sure, because you won't survive in my world if you do anything half-heartedly."

Closing his eyes, Indraneel made a decision, "What do I have to do?"

The next words nearly made him flinch back, when Udaya pulled him upright and purred into his ear seductively, "Drink my blood."

In the next moment, a small wrist appeared before his eyes and a knife made an incision so deep that blood started to well up. The smell was enticing, still for a moment Indraneel hesitated, looking at the female vampire by his side. When she nodded encouragingly, caressing his head and nudging him down, he finally reached for the wrist and pressed his lips over the wound.

The flavour exploded on his tongue and in a heartbeat he had pulled her wrist as close as possible to get more, to get all of it. Drugs had never appealed to him, their effect was short-lived and the aftermath was not worth the trouble. But this, the blood of this vampire was more than any drug he had ever come across. It was strong and heady. It made him feel warm and tingly all over and it spread through his body like liquid fire. When the vampire pulled back, Indraneel tried to chase her but her strong hands held him back.

When he looked up he could see the blackness bleeding back into her eyes and her fangs elongate. Yet instead of being scared by it, Indraneel chased her, chased her lips and pulled her closer. This woman, this vampire was everything, every one of his thoughts evolved around her, every cell of his body told him that he had to … had to … he did not even know and whimpered in helpless frustration. But she knew exactly what to do. She pulled him closer, delved deep into his mouth, pushed him back on the bed, covering his lithe body with her own.

In a frantic need Indraneel reached for her clothes, tugged at them desperately to get them off and only when he felt her skin on his did his fever ease somewhat, cooled by her cold skin.

Udaya knew exactly what her little human wanted, no needed right that moment. Too vivid were the memories of the first sips of blood her Sire had offered. In this scrawny, hurt body, her blood would burn even hotter through cells that needed strength and healing. Indraneel whimpered frenziedly, arched into her and when he finally slid into her his whine was more like a sob. His fingers scrambled over her naked skin to find something to hold on to. He needed, needed her so very much, and Udaya gladly offered herself as an anchor in a tide that threatened to wash him away.

He was young, so very young and virile. His hands seemed to find her pleasure points on instinct and though he did not show the skill Naresh or her sire possessed, he was able to satisfy her. Three times he spilled his seed and only after the last did he lose consciousness. With a smile Udaya slipped off the bed to clean first herself and then him. Covering him with a blanket she returned to the small sofa and thought this through. He needed new clothes, a weapon but most of all he needed food. Healthy food because as starved as he was now he would never survive the training. Indraneel could not even look into her eyes when he thanked her gratefully and left.

They would meet again an hour after sundown tomorrow and then they would leave this town, so that even victims beyond the border of India were no longer out of reach. Vampires never travelled alone, never allowed themselves to be without protection during the daylight hours. In her homelands she was familiar with everything, but beyond the borders of India she needed a thrall to keep her safe. A thrall that had to be chosen and trained and had to proof himself trustworthy. She had chosen tonight, the rest was up to her best friend’s son. If he was strong enough to survive their training, the world would be open to them. If not she would chose a different thrall. Still, something in the back of her head, a voice that sounded conspicuously like Zaid, told her that this boy was strong. Much stronger than he looked and that she could place her life in his hands and he would always keep her safe, just like his father had, if only he chose to do so.

 

* * *

Indraneel watched the sun colouring the sky in the most vivid blues and pinks and yellows when he made his way back to the warehouse. He had made his decision, and with every step it became easier to accept that this would be his last day in these slums. That he would leave everything behind, get a new chance, a new life, better than the one he had. When he entered the warehouse to gather his things and say goodbye, his boss cornered him, demanded to know why he had left this generous lady and how stupid he was for not grabbing the chance this woman had offered with both hands. He would be a kept boy, giving up half of what he had earned, as commission he would day after day return to that beautiful lady to be fucked in whatever way she pleased.

It would not be like this, Indra was sure of it. Of course this woman was pretty and they had fucked. The markings on his shoulders and the scratch over his torso told him that last night had not been a dream, no matter how good they seemed in reminiscence. But that was not what this was about. He would belong to her, body and soul and maybe that meant making a deal with the devil, but Indraneel did not care. What this woman had offered was more than him merely being a kept boy. She had assured him that he would be important, important for her work, important for her life. It was all he had ever wanted: to be more than scum in the streets of Bombay, swindling his way through life with nothing but an empty room and a dirty mattress to die upon in the end. When he didn’t bother to explain himself his boss tried to urge him to return to her, to beg for another chance. Indraneel only shook his head. He would not beg, didn't have to, not with her. Yet the man facing him took his contradicting headshake as opposition.

Ready to cement his point, with his fists … Indraneel didn't even realize that he had caught his boss’ wrist until the guy was glaring at him furiously. It didn't hurt, wasn't even hard, through Indra's fingers had hurt for so many weeks now after having gotten them broken for ribbing off the wrong crowd. But at some point tonight the pain had ended. Taking a deep breath, the young man noticed that the rib, his boss had shattered a few hours earlier, didn't hurt either. Too enticed by coming out on top all of a sudden, he pulled back his hand and took a swing at the man who had forced his will on him for the last five years.

Indraneel felt a deep satisfaction when he left the warehouse with a pack of cards and a blade as his only belongings. He revelled in the memories of the satisfying crunch his boss chin had made when he had broken it. He would not forgive that easily, but hopefully, Indra would be out of here tomorrow and then he would be out of reach of his old life. This guy’s influence didn't extend beyond the borders of the slums. Not like his predecessors had. The legendary Jayendra had had an enforcer who had made him feared. Not even police or guards had entered their turf easily. They had called him ‘angel of death’ and said angel had struck fast and deadly. Indraneel wondered if that angel had come to him now. After tonight nothing seemed impossible any more.

When he entered the small bungalow where he and his dad had lived, he looked around to gather his things. In the end he switched the blade with the one his father had always carried. It had been the last reminder of his former best friend. He had told Indra the story of how Udaya and he had bought the blade the day she had given up her hair to become a fighter. Her own knife had fallen victim to her first murder and Jayendra had taken it from her. But Zaid had held on to his own. He had rarely used it, relying too much on his whit than on his ability to fight. Still he had never left the house without it.

Now Indraneel stroke the blade his father had cherished, deciding to give his own to Namin, since his uncle always enjoyed a good weapon. For the rest of the day he washed his best, or in this case only clothes, hung them up to dry and gathered all of his own and his father's belongings. He would give them away as well. Where he went he surely would not need dishes or pans or pretty trinkets made out of trash.

He entered his uncle's home, placing the knife in the middle of the table. Namin would be home later and find it, knowing that it was Indra's way of saying good-bye because they had bought it together. The boy was on his way to leave, when his uncle entered the shack. "At least you are saying good-bye. That's more than …" He stopped himself, unwilling, or unable to continue. Udaya Suri had not only been his father's friend but Namin's too. He had trained her from the age of thirteen and had often enjoyed to flesh out Zaid's stories about their first year together. They had reminded Indraneel about the way these two kids had chosen to survive, implying that it was never easy but that everybody had a chance to find his own way.

Indraneel was aware that he couldn’t say anything. He could however imply. So he finished his uncle's sentence, "More than Udaya had done?"

Dark clouds gathered on Namin's face when he nodded. "Yes, her leaving had devastated your father. She said good-bye to her mother but couldn’t be bothered with him. He had loved her, but obviously she hadn’t returned the sentiment!"

Remembering of what he had heard from the vampire, Indraneel pondered quietly. "Maybe she thought that she would not have been able to leave if she saw dad one last time. She cared for him a lot. You two always said so."

Shaking his head, the taller man corrected the boy, "She loved your father as much as he loved her. She should have had more faith in him. Had she told him that she had gotten a chance out, he would have encouraged her, pushed her out of the door himself.”

"Maybe she will come back one day, to make up for it."

"She will be too late for Zaid, won't she?" Namin grumbled, not willing to let this go so easily. His lover had been distraught to lose his best friend and it had taken years for him to get over it.

"Maybe it won't be too late for me." Indraneel whispered, drooping his head. How did he dare take a place that belonged to his father? He could never fill his shoes. Sure he was smart, even clever, could read the cards, and more importantly the people, but was that enough to make up for a lifetime of fighting together, of having each other's backs?

Stepping closer, Namin raised Indraneel's chin, irritated because the boy evaded his eyes. "Indra, what do you know?"

"Nothing," the boy tried to get free but his uncle was stronger, holding him fast. Shaking his head he tried to come up with a believable evasion, "Even if I did, this Udaya Suri would most likely been dead by now. She has to be over thirty, right? None of us survive this long."

Having nearly reached his forties, by carefully avoiding battles he couldn't win and taking care to eat and drink only what was healthy, or as healthy as possible, Namin pulled his partner's son close and hugged him fiercely. "Well, if she ever came back, for Zaid or for you, I know exactly what your father would have wanted me to do."

With the most affectionate kiss on the forehead, Indraneel had received in his life, save those his father had given him, his uncle turned him around, without looking at his face and shoved him out of the door. When Indraneel took the first step away, his uncle held him back one last time. "And, Indraneel …"

"Yes, uncle?"

"Don't ever come back."

Looking at the man who had acted as his second father, since his mother really couldn't be bothered with him, Indraneel swallowed around his constricting throat and nodded slowly. "Never." he whispered, and made the first step into his future.

 

* * *

"What do you mean, 'departed'?" Indraneel asked the concierge of the rundown hotel unbelievingly. "But she said that I should be here an hour after sundown. I'm a little late, I know, but I ran into trouble. I …"

Indignantly the man interrupted him, eying Indraneel's worn clothes and unruly hair, before huffing. "As I said, Miss Mortimer left at sundown. Neither did she tell me to expect someone on her behalf, nor did she leave an accommodation address. So I really think it would be best if you left too … Sir."

Indraneel wanted to rant and rave at the unfairness of it all. He hated to be at the bottom of the pool, not even worth to be offered a seat in such a lousy hotel. But in the end he called himself a fool for ever believing in this chance. Why would she want him after all? He was nothing, knew nothing, wasn't worth a thing. Surely she had found someone else, someone better, to serve her. Entering a tiny alley beside the hotel, Indraneel slowly slid down the stone wall, despite it hurting his back. He didn’t care that he was ruining his one good shirt, that he got dirt on the trousers he had washed this morning and were still slightly damp. He had wanted to make a good second impression since he had blown the first so spectacularly. But she had not even given him that chance.

He had wanted this, wanted this with all his heart. No matter what this vampire would have asked of him, he would have given it for a ride out of this town, out of the slums he had been born into. Not even the idea of her taking his blood spooked him any longer. Indra had to admit that this female vampire was plenty scary, appearing as a monster when transformed, seeming small and sweet when not. Now all he could do was crawl back to the Children of Shiva and beg to be accepted into their midst again. Sure his boss would humiliate and most likely hurt him, but without them Indra was as good as dead. Nobody survived the slums on their own. They all needed protection one way or the other and Indraneel had made the mistake of burning down this bridge in the morning. Now he had to grovel in the ashes and hope that it would not incinerate him.

He did not even look up when a pair of heels entered the alley. Did not raise his head when, whoever was offended by his presence finally stood before him. He should have left minutes ago and not wallow in self-pity. But Indraneel couldn't bring himself to rise, to even care, because after having been offered a chance, his life here seemed so much bleaker than before.

His head flew up when the tantalizing smell of copper assaulted his nostrils. When a small wrist, dripping with blood appeared before his eyes, he snatched it without thinking. He drank desperately, aware that the wound would close far sooner than he would be satisfied. He realized the brutality of his actions, when he saw the teeth-marks that marred Udaya's wrist when he finally let go. Yet apparently the female vampire didn't think too much of it. She was wearing the clothes of an English Lady today. The sheaths on her ankles were hidden by a long skirt and her wrists were covered by long sleeves.

Indraneel sounded raw when he admitted, "I thought you …"

"That I have left without you." Udaya finished for him, gently carding her fingers through his hair, since he made no attempt to rise from his knees. "You will learn to trust me, whelp. Like I will learn to have faith in you and your abilities." Nudging him gently she prompted, "Now rise. There is much to do and we don't have a lot of time. We are expected somewhere before the month is over.

 

* * *

## Training grounds, somewhere in the general region of Bombay (1915)

Not even a month had passed, since Udaya had gotten Indraneel away from the slums and into the training grounds. She had bought a bare minimum of clothes and equipment, since the camp provided pretty much everything. Still, she had not wanted him to wearing rags when coming here. He deserved better than that. To him it had been the best clothes he had ever worn. In fact Indraneel had cleaned up pretty nicely and when he had modelled his latest set, she realized that she had gotten her hands on a quite pretty boy. With regular meals and sufficient training he might even become handsome.

She had offered her services, in exchange for room and food. Udaya was delighted to find her brother Narashim, who had finished the training camp of the Black Blade barely nine months after her, greeting her in the inner courtyard. They had not done any catching up because both knew that the assignments they had been set upon were confidential. Still it felt good to Udaya to have him around, as if her family was nearly complete again. She had never bothered to ask about other children of her Sire. Were they important Narashim Jinah would surely tell her about them. But Naresh was familiar, maybe even a home. They shared a room, as before, finding other occupation when one of them was feeding his thrall, which tended to happen every three to four days.

 

* * *

"You are nothing but scum. Your mistress has picked you up in the streets and that's exactly where you will end up again!"

The angry hisses barely registered in Indraneel’s mind, so he didn't even bother to react to it. His trainer dragged him and another thrall, over the inner yard towards a pair who was fighting in the middle of it. Really, why should this bastard's opinion even matter? Udaya had sent him off after a chaste kiss to the head, demanding from him to do his very best. Well, his very best surely was not letting this guy get a rise out of him because of his origins. Yes, he came from the streets, but so had his mistress. If it didn't matter to her, he wouldn't worry about it either.

He froze, when he realized that the fighting pair they were approaching contained a giant, plain looking American and Udaya, who was currently thrown around like a rag-doll, receiving a kick to the rips before tumbling to the floor. The subsequent crack told everybody, that some bone had just broken. When she wheezed, looking up from the dirty floor, the blood flowing down her face revealed, that this was by far not the first hit this guy had landed. He towered over her, snarling down in the broadest American accent. "You've got to be kidding me. Teacher. You? Come on, Missy, you would not survive two minutes fighting me. Did they really think that I would take orders from a dame like you?" He spit out to the ground, right beside Udaya's face when advising her, "Now go and run off, Missy, and find me a man who is worth my time!"

Indraneel fought valiantly against his teacher, after having witnessed this degrading spectacle. How did this man dare to insult his mistress? She was worth ten of him, if not more. He had no right to talk down to her, only because she was female! Still, his trainer held him in an iron-grip, hissing into his ear, "I might be powerless against you disturbing my training hours. But I will be damned if I allow you to do so with your mistress. You want to serve her, then watch and learn how she deals with problems. How do you ever hope to serve her, if you don't know her at all?

"Watch and learn, Indraneel. That's what you're here for."

True to the trainer's words, Udaya had just spit out a glob of blood, turning onto her stomach, slowly fighting her way up to her feet. Even from the distance, Indraneel could see the fire burning in her eyes and the unnatural stillness around her that told him that she was summoning the powers of her blood to heal her wounds. The cut on her head stopped bleeding and with a much quieter crack, did her breastbone jump back to where it was supposed to be.

Her opponent however seemed utterly oblivious, since he taunted, "Oh for the love of god, stay down, Missy. Clearly your Sire thought with the wrong brain when he recruited you. Let real men do the job and stop making things difficult for yourself."

Udaya however, seemed utterly oblivious to the words that were spoken. Either that or, as Indra suspected secretly, she really didn't care about them. The later was proven when she slowly pulled two blades from the sheaths on her back, taking a step closer again, quietly stating, "Alright, you have had your fun, big guy. Now it's my turn!"

Like a viper she was upon the man. The pain and the injuries she had just suffered seemed washed away when she attacked him with both swords, displaying a strength and speed that took her future thrall's breath away. Her voice was even, free of pain or strain when she educated her pupil. "To underestimate a woman, is never a good idea, even outside of these walls."

A vicious kick made the guy stagger and only lifting his own broad-sword in the very last moment, kept his head attacked to his neck. "But underestimating a woman in here, especially one that was introduced to you as your teacher, borders on stupidity. You are lucky that you are not mine, because if you were I would kill you."

The clumsy and far too slow movements of him defending himself against Udaya's lightning fast attacks showed, that he really did not have that much experience with a broad-sword. Udaya on the other hand, seemed to toy with him. She danced around him like this was entertainment instead of a fight. She was testing him, prodding at his defences and within moments he was bleeding from several small incisions, since he was not been able to defend himself properly.

After no more than two minutes, Udaya swirled in the air, and placed a solid kick on the man’s sternum, throwing him back two meters easily. She was upon him in a flash, embedding both of her blades right beside his neckline, cutting him ever so shallowly, effectively nailing him to the ground without causing further bloodshed. Her dirty little foot rested on his rapidly rising and falling chest, when she leaned over him, warning with a deadly gleam in her eyes. "But if you insult the intelligence of my Master one more time, these swords will not graze your neck but cut through it with clean strikes. Have I made myself clear?"

It was a token of the man's intelligence that he did not move, did not reach for the blades, barely dared to breath when he lowered his eyes in submission, breathing out quietly, "Yes, Mam."

Once the guy was subdued, Udaya turned away from him, approaching Indraneel, his fellow classmate and their trainer. She wiped away the blood who had run down her face with an absent-minded gesture, not caring that she smudged it more than brushing it away, getting dirt and blood all over herself.

After a respectful and inviting gesture towards the trainer, the man started to explain indignantly. "My apologies mistress for even bringing this to your attention. I did not mean to interrupt your work, but I'm at the end of my rope. These two fight constantly. Every night I have to discipline your boy because he and Kashim end up in a brawl!"

Udaya looked at Indraneel, and for the fraction of a second, the young man seemed prepared to defend himself. But her gaze telling him clearly that 'if I want to hear your opinion I will ask for it'. Obediently he lower his head, avoiding her eyes in shame. The other thrall however, did not seem prepared to show even the slightest bit of respect. He met her eyes spot on, as if daring her to say anything.

The quiet voice of her brother, made Udaya step back, giving him room to approach his chosen human. "Kashim, do you really think that you will regain my sympathy by showing defiance towards my sister? Do you really believe that this is the kind of strength I am expecting from you?"

Smiling, Udaya touched her brother's shoulder, looking at their future thrall's, who now both fixed their feet miserably. It was out of the question that Indraneel had started a fight every night unprovoked. He had been brought up the same way she had, knew when something as worth the effort. Clearly something had happened that had made him feel the need to proof his point. Something he had not shared with her, despite the two of them seeing each other at least once a week. "What do you think, Naresh? What should we do with these two?"

Folding his arms in front of his chest, glaring at his human, Naresh made a dismissive gesture. "I will leave this to your judgement. Clearly your boy is worse off than mine."

That seemed to be true. Indraneel had taken a lot of hits from this Kashim. So what had happened that had made him react, but reign in his temper soon after the first tantrum? The training was brutal. From midday to midnight. Training hours were paired with lessons to bring the thrall's up to speed about the world of darkness, the nature of their masters and mistresses and everything else the clan deemed important. They usually were given no more than a year, and if they made it past the twelve month mark, they remained at their vampire's side, or were carried out in a body bag. Nobody had ever left this camp alive and unbound.

From what Udaya had seen, and of course had she watched his lessons on occasion, Kashim had always been the instigator, taunting Indraneel until her boy exploded. Yet since he had never said anything, she had not given the situation too much thought. He was hers now. Apparently he had not realized yet that that meant that she would always have his back. He looked like a heap of misery, not daring to look up, clearly expecting to be either killed or, even worse, to be thrown out. So little faith. He still had eleven months left. Udaya was sure that he would learn.

Anyway, he was taunted and this had to stop. He was not supposed to be the whipping boy for some snotty stranger. So she decided, "We will let them get it out of their system. One weapon, one fight, the looser shuts his mouth and we can all put this behind us."

For a moment her brother seemed to hesitate, but then Naresh smiled down at his sister and agreed. "Alright, a fight between thralls, that should be at least entertaining.

Pulling free her own wrist-blade, Udaya offered it to Indraneel, who seemed shocked to receive it. But when he dared to look up she nodded encouragingly and finally he offered a small smile and relaxed. Oh yes, he was up for this. He would make her proud; no doubt about that.

Naresh still glared at the two, especially his own servant, when Kashim was equipped with a blade by his trainer. "Alright, you two. This ends tonight. You are here to learn how to ensure our and your own survival, not to but your heads like sheep. You are allowed to fight and then it's over. Have I made myself clear?"

Both humans bowed respectful before their respective vampires, and turned towards each other. Immediately Kashim started taunting Indraneel once more, apparently he was a slow learner. Udaya and Naresh stepped away to give them room. The outcome of the fight didn't really matter anyway.

Her brother gestured towards the American, who still sat on the dirty floor, after freeing himself from Udaya's blades. He looked lost when turning his sword in his hand, occasionally gazing at the weapons Udaya has bested him with. He clearly did not know how to deal with a situation where a woman half his size and about a third his weight had beaten him so easily. "What's your impression?"

"He's arrogant, disrespectful and doesn't think for a single rupee. I am wondering why they are burdening us with him."

Smiling, Naresh tenderly touched his sisters neck to draw a little of the tension away this frustrating lesson had caused her. "He's not from around, and he doesn't know our ways. He might underestimate you at the first look, but do I need to remind you, that he was not the first who had made this mistake and surely won’t be the last? If you see him handling guns, pistols really any kind of firearm, you will realize his strengths. If there is black-powder involved, he can work with it. I have never seen anybody shooting as precisely as he does."

Leaning her head against Naresh's shoulder, allowing herself to draw comfort from a brother she had missed dearly, the female vampire folded her arms over her breast, stating quietly. "I don't like it, Naresh. Killing should be personal. I'm not sure if I want us to learn doing it from a distance. I'm worried that we will lose focus of what's important? We are the ones who have to deliver judgement and execution. How can we do that, if we can't even see the eyes of our victims?"

Brushing his lips briefly over Udaya's head, Naresh reminded her, "The earth doesn't stand still. Technology, especially one used for killing, develops fast. With this war raging in Europe, where half the world is involved, humans find more effective ways to slaughter each other every day. We can't afford to ignore that. If we ever make use of all the new weapons available, will be up to us. But we have to familiarize ourselves with them. Anything to keep us on top of the food-chain."

Stepping back a little, gesturing towards the two servants who seemed to fight each other tooth and nail, Naresh inquired, "Will you allow me a personal question?"

When Udaya nodded, he continued without preamble, "Why did you agree to a fight between Kashim and your boy? You have seen what had been done to him before. I thought you liked him."

Smiling, Udaya nodded once again. "I do, that's the reason I agreed to it. I brought him here to be educated, not to become a whipping boy."

Looking down at his little sister worriedly, Naresh revealed, "Udaya, Kashim was an assassin. He can kill a man from thirty meters away, can put a bullet clean through his head. Your boy was born and raised in the streets of Bombay …"

Gazing into her brother's eyes, calm and composed, the female vampire reminded him quietly, "Yes, Naresh, he comes from the slums of Bombay … exactly like me."

Kashim's body, hitting the floor between them brought their conversation to a halt. Udaya's dagger, embedded into shoulder of the human indicated that the fight was over.

Inspecting the 'assassin', not even bothering to look up, she asked, "Why did that take you so long, Indraneel?"

Wiping his face with his slightly torn shirt, Indraneel stated coldly, "Because during this last month he said a lot of things about you that I really, really didn't like, Mem-Sahib."

With a pained groan, the man on the floor tried to reach for the blade, but Udaya only looked at him and informed him, "If you dare to touch this weapon, I will tear off your arm."

When Kashim gazed at his Master in a wordless plea for help, he found Naresh looking at Indraneel, nodding respectfully.

Putting her dirty foot on his chest, Udaya reached for the blade and pulled it out with agonizing slowness. She was cleaning it methodically when she turned towards her brother one last time. "You are right Naresh, Indraneel never fought to kill, was never educated in the ways of taking another's life. Until now, he only fought to survive and for me, that’s more than enough."

Looking at the trainer, Udaya indicated a polite bow. "Alright, now the disturbances of your class should cut down to a minimum. If these two cause any more trouble, you know where to find my brother and me."

You could see the tension draining from Indraneel, when Udaya sent him after his trainer, after a brief kiss to the forehead. No he was no killer, but he had been strong enough to hold his ground his entire life. She needed someone to rely upon and it seemed that with this boy she had made the right choice.

With a sigh, she turned back towards the American, who awkwardly stood at the edge of the training area, apparently at loss of what he was supposed to do now. Picking up her swords from the floor, indicating for him to draw his own, she took a fighting stance. "Alright, although I usually don't like to repeat myself, let's try this again. Fighting with a blade, lesson one."

 

* * *

## Training grounds, somewhere in the general region of Bombay (1916)

"No, raise your elbow from the shoulder-joint, like you are shooting a bow."

Determined to follow the directive, Udaya raised a cup with a steaming liquid to her lips in an elegant motion before putting it down again with a small click. Then she sagged against the cushions. "Why? Why do I have to learn this? I'm no lady and I certainly don't drink tea!"

Sighing she looked at her Sire and shook her head. "This is a farce. You gave me these books to study, about etiquette and how to behave in in society, but I am not a lady, I'm a killer! Your killer! I can find and eliminate any target. I can do so swiftly, silently and most importantly inconspicuously. So why are we doing all this? I thought my incentive was not to be watched."

"Yes, you are my best warden, Udaya. But there are still environments difficult to get to. Even for you." Narashim Jinah stated. Looking at his extraordinary daughter, who had not only survived the training camps but also that of the Black Blade. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and explained. "You are the most extraordinary child I have ever had the honour to call my own. You are created from my blood and your strength in unparalleled in our entire clan. No other female is stronger or more deadly than you.

"But that's exactly the point. If you learn all these rules you will open doors for us locked to everybody else. Females are both underappreciated and underestimated. Nobody will look twice at you if you manage to internalize these rules and blend in. You and your thrall have seven months left. Can you finish this part of your education in time and grant us access to a world unreachable for us or do you prefer to work as my judge and executioner. It's up to you, daughter. I won't force this on you. You already are of tremendous value. Still, I think you can do even more. What about you?"

Ashamed Udaya lowered her head. She had never avoided a lesson. She had sweated, bled and cried for this clan and now her Sire was offering a new challenge. Over the years she had learned to read Narashim Jinah. Sure he would accept her decision if she didn't want to pursue this course, but he would be disappointed. When he had saved her from the streets she had sworn herself to never to disappoint him. Until now she had always given her very best. If that meant studying books and learning how to serve tea for now then so be it.

However, when Udaya reached for the cup again, she looked at her dark fingers. Sure they were strong and skilled, but still the hands of a street-rat from the slums of Bombay. No amount of personal care before her changing had been able to change that. Quietly she stated, "Even if I manage to learn the rules befitting a queen, who would ever believe me a lady? I was born in the streets and had to fight all my life. Everybody who looks at me can see that written all over my body."

Gently her Sire dragged her to her feet and nudged her towards the tall mirror in the corner. He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and looked at her. She was small, yet strong. She nicely filled out the trousers and shirt she wore within these walls, something she could not manage in the outside world. Before the bite his servants had groomed her, had cared for her skin and hair to make it as beautiful as possible. Her hair reached the middle of her back and was of a deep ebony. Her skin was dark and apart from a few small scars relatively flawless. All in all the mirror showed a very attractive nineteen year old woman. The change into a vampire had conserved her best features but it could not change who she was.

She was a strong and independent. She had a brain to go with her brawl. However, an inconspicuous face and determination could move mountains. She was lean and graceful when fighting. All in all an extraordinary warden. But what she had neglected to learned until now was self-esteem. A part of her still was the small, dirty girl from the streets that had looked at him hopelessly when she had realized that she had come across a predator she could not best. But that was alright, she was his daughter and he had an eternity to teach her. Slowly he nudged her chin up, meeting her overly critical eyes.

Following his incentive, Udaya repeated quietly, "I am no lady … nobody will ever believe that."

His voice brushing over her ear was more like a caress than an order when he directed her, "You are a daughter of the fallen angel, powerful and strong. You have been given skills other descendants of Cain can only dream off. Make them believe, Udaya. You can cloak yourself in darkness, vanish from the mind's eye. Make them see what you want them to see. Make them see a Lady and there will be no door in this world that remained closed to you."

Narrowing her eyes calculating, Udaya looked at her Sire before judging the reflection in the mirror again. Sure he had taught her little things before, like changing her hair or her facial features to blend in more easily. Her first summoned illusion had been that of a boy, one she had strived to complete on her own her entire life as a human. But changing her entire appearance was something else entirely. Reaching for her Sire’s hand on her shoulder, drawing his strength, she looked at herself and decided what she wanted to change. The less she hid from view the easier it was. The more she changed about her body, the easier it would be to see through the magic she conjured.

Her skin lightened, as did her hair. Her face became flawless with eyes shining green like the pond in her Master's garden. Her hair turned wavy, because that was the hairstyle English ladies were most proud off. She would have to learn to dress it properly, but the soft waves falling over her back now were a good start. Last came her clothes. Changing them was always the most conspicuous. A skirt had to brush around the legs, even those of someone close by. It was always easier to dress accordingly, but Udaya had never done anything half way. Her Sire wanted a lady so that what she would be giving him.

When the transformation was complete, Narashim Jinah kissed her head and guided her back to the couch, picking up the tea-set for himself, offering with a smile, "Tea, Lady Mortimer?"

"I would be delighted, Mister Jinah. As always, your company is a true revelation." She extended her hand for the cup her Sire was offering, holding it up easily by drawing strength from her shoulder as he had taught her. There were many more lessons to come, but she was determined to see them through.

At a time when he had not known that they shared a Sire, Naresh had once told her, that his Master Narashim Jinah, had hinted for years that he was preparing something special. Udaya was meant to be his hidden trump. She was determined to do everything in her power to win him whatever game he was playing. For saving her life, he deserved nothing less.

 

* * *

"I beg your pardon, but I was told to come here, my Lady." Indraneel's confusion was palpable, when he looked around in the eclectic furnished room with the stone walls, a bare-trodden carpet, a sofa and an armchair that’s décor neither matched each other, nor the table that stood between them. The only flawless appearance in this room was the English lady. Elegant even in stillness she rested on the sofa, in a starched blouse, with a beautiful skirt swaying over her dainty feet. She was currently brushing her hair back over her shoulder and straightened a page of the book she had been reading when he entered. A simmering pot of tea stood nearby and the cup in front of the lady was only half full. Indraneel wondered if he should offer to refresh the beverage.

"Why?" In a floating, elegant movement the woman rose from her seat and approached the servant. Instinctively Indraneel stepped back. To his knowledge, woman of her standing didn't cherish close contact with people like him. Maybe she was the companion of that important vampire who had arrived two weeks ago? When she reached for the note his trainer had given him for his mistress, he defiantly pulled it out of her reach. "This is not meant for you, my Lady."

"Really?" A small but somewhat familiar chuckle masked a movement to fast for Indra's eyes and before he could protest, the woman had snatched the piece of paper and returned to the couch, unfolding it. "You should learn to look closer, Indraneel." The woman advised.

Indraneel's breath caught, when he recognised Udaya's features behind the mask of the English Lady. Angrily he balled his fists, accusing her, "Is this what you do? Change your appearance with a spell to fool me? Are you still testing me? Do you still doubt that I am good enough?"

Uncomprehending Udaya looked up from the message and gazed at her thrall in utter confusion. "Why would I do that? This message is from your trainers. It contains everything I need to know. I trust them. Most of them have worked for our clan for decades. Why would I need to evaluate their words?"

Rising from her chair, returning the note, she explained, "You are here because your next stage of arms training is about to begin and you will need my blood to strengthen you." With an inviting gesture she claimed the armchair, opening her blouse to offer her wrist.

"And that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Indraneel blamed her. "What the trainers and the other vampires think. You don't even care about my opinion. All that matters is that I am able to meet your expectations. Your only concern was my father's blood running through my veins. Wasn't it? Apart from that nothing about me mattered. I'm not here because of me, I'm only here because you wanted to put your bad conscience at ease, since you made it out of the slums alive but left Zaid behind!" And with that Indraneel barged out of the door, throwing it close behind himself, leaving behind an irritated female vampire, who looked at the door in utter lack of comprehension.

"You seem confused, my child." Her Sire melted from the shadows, where he had watched his daughter ever since sundown.

Bewildered by the situation and far too used to have her Sire appear out of the blue, Udaya tilted her head, still staring at the door. "Yes, I … I don't understand what this was all about. I rescued him. I brought him here. He received a dry bed and clothes, enough food and an education he could never even dream about. Why is he so angry? Hasn’t he everything he needs?"

Now it was Narashim's turn to chuckle. Claiming the place on the sofa Udaya had just vacated, he watched his daughter offering him tea in elegant motions. Obviously she had finally internalized this process during these past few weeks. It still was an act but his child had learned to keep it up, even when her mind was otherwise occupied. He took a moment to inhale the aromatic blend of the tea, before putting it back on the table, crossing his legs, watching his daughter.

In a small voice, full of self-doubt, Udaya contemplated, "You think that I have made a mistake by bringing him here. That I have let myself guide by sentiment, when there is no room for something like that in our world."

With a soft smile, the distinguished vampire shook his head. Softly he corrected her, "No, Udaya, the only mistake I can lay before your feet, is the one you are making right now."

When his daughter shook her head uncomprehending, Jinah asked, "Can you remember your lesson about behavioural patterns of human under great duress?"

"Of course, they call it 'fight or flight' instinct. Humans tend to run away whenever possible to evade dangerous situation. Only when there is no other choice do they make a stand and start fighting with strength born of desperation. I have lived like that. It’s kind of hard to forget."

"Exactly, but this particular behavioural pattern is not only true for hunting but also for their every-day life. You have just watched Indraneel fighting, because he saw no other way, despite knowing that you could crush him in a heartbeat. You chose him because you were sure that you could easily gain his loyalty by rescuing him from the same hell you came from. He will always be grateful for it and try his very best, just like you did, before I gave you the bite. But gratitude is not enough, Udaya. Not for a human. You want to be able to trust him with your life, you have to try harder to gain his trust in return."

"But how?" The young vampire asked, looking at her Sire clearly lost. "I made sure that he has everything he needs and more. A warm bed, sturdy clothes, regular meals, even weapons. What else is there?"

Smiling at his oblivious child, Narashim nodded, "Sure, you gave him everything that he needs, but not everything he desires.  
"You just expected from him to see behind your mask. And he wanted you to listen. But the both of you were blind and deaf to what the other wanted. If you do not need to struggle for everything you need to stay alive, humans start to think about the things they crave."

"But what, what does he need I have not given him already?"

"Affection, Udaya!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Narashim reached for his daughter's hands. "He accused you of seeing him only as a tool and when you think about it, that's exactly what he will be, what all our thralls are. They all are but tools we use to be able to follow the legacy that was placed on our shoulders. You know that you are important for the clan. Just like every brother and sister you have that shares your blood. But Indraneel is still human. He wants more than to hear how important he is from his trainers. He wants to feel it, from you.  
"I saw the reports as well, and since coming here I have watched him for several hours. You have made a good choice. His trainers are proud. He is very perceptive and of quick thinking. He will make a valuable asset for you, my child. But you have to do more than to bind his mind to you by his deliverance from the streets, and his body by feeding him your blood. You have to find a way to assure him that he is important to you. Indraneel and not your best friend's son. If you manage to do that, you will have a thrall who will walk over glass for you."

Nudging his child to look at him, Narashim Jinah reminded her. "There is no female vampire in our clan, higher qualified but you. Not one more deadly. You are the first, and so far only female, who had ever survived the training of the Black Blades and the assignments you receive are unique. You will need someone who has your back. Someone who would do everything in his power and beyond, to keep you safe because let me tell you one thing daughter: you will make enemies, a lot of enemies along the road. You might be able to stay in the shadows for a year, a decade, maybe – if you are as good as I suspect – a century. But sooner or later our enemies will sniff you out and then you will have to rely on your thrall more than on anybody else. We have given you the knowledge you need to survive, but you have to forge your tools by yourself. The hottest fire makes the strongest blades. But still, without the proper care they will break. Never forget that."

When her Sire rose, he briefly brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He was proud of her and every look and every touch revealed that. Leaning into the caress for a second, Udaya decided that she would find a way to let Indraneel know how very important he was to her. Sure he had been nothing but Zaid's son at the beginning. But things had changed. The boy had wormed his way into her heart and though she was willing to let him go through the fire, she would take good care of him afterwards. He got trained to serve the best. Consequently she would strive to give him whatever he needed in return.

 

* * *

Her brother burst through the door of the salon only half an hour later, interrupting Udaya from her studies of the hundred page book she was determined to finish before sunrise. His face was white as a wall when told her, "Indraneel attacked Karim Shah. Your thrall has tried to kill the Master of this compound in his own home!"

Belying her constricting clothes, Udaya followed her brother who shot like lighting through the hallways and yards, until they reached a training area, where Karim lay. Dark-red blood oozed from his cut throat. Her human lay beside him in the dirt of the training-grounds, but for now Udaya couldn't pay attention to him. Trembling all over she stood beside her Sire, who tried to close the wound with one hand, while feeding the injured vampire his own blood to support his healing. How much of it actually made it to the vampire’s system nobody could say. Gushes of blood pumped out of neck with every swallow.

Shivering Udaya stepped closer, putting her hand on her Sire’s shoulder, indicating that she too was willing to share her blood to keep her brother alive. No vampire would ever dare to attack another in the sanctuary of his own home. It violated one of their most basic laws and it tore Udaya apart to know that her thrall had dared to do so. When her Sire looked up at her, indicating for her to kneel and take his place, his face was ashen and worried.

Slowly, oh so excruciatingly slowly the wound closed and the blood stayed in Karim's body, strengthening him until he could open his eyes again. Naresh had taken Udaya's place at some point, sharing his life when Udaya had weakened herself too much.

When her brother rose from the floor again, Udaya felt weak in the knees and embraced him with all her strength, glad that he was well again. She had no doubt that with this attack the life of her thrall was forfeit. Still she was responsible for what had happened. Stepping back she kneeled and lowered her eyes ashamed. "I brought him here. I am responsible for his actions. I apologize and will except and execute every punishment you chose."

She knew Karim, had trained under him for a few years. He was hard instructor, but his decisions had always been just. His death would have been a heavy loss for the clan. His entire focus lay on the strength on their people and how to maximise it by giving them good servants to rely upon.  A building was always only as strong as its base and for centuries his thralls had been the foundation of their society. Having to find someone else to take his place would have been neigh impossible. The atmosphere was tense between the vampires. The implications of what could have happened had shaken them to the core. Some things just weren’t done, not even in thought.

When Karim reached for her chin, raising her face so that she would look at him, she expected to see fury and disbelief of how Udaya could have brought a human into their midst, who dared to attack a vampire. But what she found was concern. He was not angry or ruled by his dark side. His eyes shone warm and brown, his darkness deeply buried within. Apparently he was the person least shocked by the events that had just transpired. Instead he was accessing the situation calm and detached, like he always had, despite him being the victim.

His words were soft, concern the only audible emotion. "You care for him little sister."

Closing her eyes, because there was no way that she would dishonour her brother by lying to him, she nodded and hung her head again.

Composed, Karim decided, "The blame for what has happened should be shared between the three of us." He gestured towards her thrall who still lay on the floor unconscious. "He is yours and clearly out of control. You are his mistress, and until now you did quite a poor job with that. And I was inattentive, giving him the chance to injure me severely."

Snickering unexpectedly, Karim put his hands on her shoulders, and prompted her to rise. "I guess nearly losing my life can be considered my punishment. But the two of you need to learn what happens when a thrall gets lost in his emotions. Then it is your job to care for him, Udaya Suri. As his mistress you are responsible."

Gesturing towards another yard, he ordered, "Heal him and strengthen him as much as you can. Then you will shackle him to the posts in the punishment yard, where he will stay until his body has absorbed everything. He, by far, has not understood until now, how much power our blood truly carries, having spilled it so thoughtlessly. Now he will learn what happens if it is used against him."

Baffled, Udaya looked at her brother. He could have taken Indraneel’s life, should have for all she knew. He had broken one of their most sacred laws. That he was willing to let him live, just because Udaya cared for him was unbelievable, and blood-red tears welled up in her eyes. Gratefully she bowed lowly, at such a lenient judgement. True, the next hours, or most likely days, would be a nightmare for Indraneel. The blood of a vampire, taken in small doses, could strengthen anybody. But the magical fire that kept all of them alive would burn through his body, hurting him more than he could even imagine if she overfed him.

 

* * *

Udaya's blood was the first ray of hope that shone through the wall of pain that seemed to surround him. The murderous fury he had felt when attacking the trainer had vanished the moment his knife had met flesh. Maybe the hit, who had nearly broken his spine, had brought him back to his senses. Maybe it had been the dark blood that had welled up from the wound he had caused. Indraneel had realized his mistake the moment he had hit the floor, cursing himself for his lack of restrain. There was no use in allowing his anger to escape. It would only weaken him since everybody around here seemed so much stronger than him. Better to let it burn under the surface to draw strength from. In the end, it didn't matter either way.

He had been brought here. Had received clothes, training, an education he could have only dreamed of before. He had learned that, given he was a devoted servant, he would have years, even decades to serve this female vampire in good health. Given the little attention she was paying him, that could not be a very demanding job. He had been so angry when he had noticed her deceit. He had hoped that at least she had an honest interest in him. But for her he was only another tool in her arsenal since the person she had really wanted was dead. Yet, what did it matter why she had chosen him? He should not be angry at her, but grateful to his father, for having inspired such loyalty in his former friend. Most people who got the chance to leave a life in the slums behind forgot it as soon as possible. This Udaya Suri at least had tried to make amends.

When the female vampire pulled back, Indraneel broke down, groaning when her blood healed his wounds. Once he was able to, he rose to his feet and at her gesture followed her to a yard he had not entered before. Two strong wooden pillars stood in the middle of it. About five feet between them. Shackles hung from the very top and when Udaya reached for the first one, Indraneel obediently offered his arm. Cold metal closed around his wrist. The chains still offered some slack, but that changed when the female reached for the second set of shackles, placing him right in the middle between the pillars, stretching his arms to be able to chain both.

These were whipping posts, Indraneel realized. And though the punishment seemed harsh, he didn't fight his confinement. He had earned this. Udaya's blood had strengthened him so he would most likely survive it. If not, well, mistakes could be deadly, no matter the world you were living in. Indraneel thought, that he could consider himself lucky to even receive punishment. Nobody could keep these vampires from outright killing him, and maybe, as a human, he deserved it. But they had chosen this. He would proof his strength by neither begging nor whining. Instead he would take whatever punishment they chose upon and keep himself under control next time.

He was surprised, when Udaya pulled back her sleeve and made a deep incision into her wrist. The blood immediately welled up again, and grateful Indraneel took the gift of strength and resilience. With her magic in his veins, it would be easy to survive this punishment. Sure it would hurt like hell but he had survived worse. So he was surprised and even a little anxious when the wound closed and Udaya reopened it a second time, offering it again.

The first word she uttered to him ever since his spectacular loss of composure in the library was, "Drink" and her emotionless eyes made clear that this was not an offer but a command.

Obedient, Indraneel lowered his head again, and drank. Her blood started to burn through his veins. He remembered the feeling, the indication that the magic that kept her alive burned away any lingering flaws in his system. It would leave him whole and stronger when the process was finished. His face got pale when she cut herself a third time, forcing her life-force on him. It got harder now, harder to obey without pulling the chains, because the strength of her blood was overwhelming. He was already panting when the wound closed again and Udaya took a step back from him, her eyes lingering.

Supressing a groan between clenched teeth, Indraneel reached for the chains and wrapped his hands around them. With so much energy he needed something to hold on to. Had he cherished the benefits of Udaya's blood before, he had never received so much of it. He hoped that they would start his punishment soon, waited for the first hit of the whip to have something else to concentrate on, than the fire in his veins. When he didn't hear any movement, didn't feel anybody else around, he looked at the vampire in front of him. She was close to melting with the shadows but still caught his pleading gaze. He would not embarrass himself by begging, but he dared to ask between harsh breaths, "The punishment …"

"Has already begun."

And then he finally made the connection. There would be no whips, nothing torturing his body but the blood of a vampire he had spilled so carelessly. He knew that he would survive this, their blood was not meant to kill but he felt like incinerating from the inside. He pulled the chains, muffled his groans on his own shoulder when he used the little freedom he had to work off the energy. But somehow that even made it worse. The chains didn't give an inch but the clothes rubbed over his hot, sweat-soaked skin. They brushed over his chest, his nipples, igniting his blood even further. The bigger the blood donation, the easier Udaya had allowed his touch. He had taken what she had offered, a tumble in the bed to work off the excessive energy. He had learned to associate blood with pleasure, but this was not pleasurable at all. Every cell in his body hurt and only for a short time was he able to resist before he started to chase the friction of the rough fabric was able to give.

He wanted to be ashamed. He would be terrified of how shameless he was acting once this was over. Indraneel was sure that he would never be able to meet his mistress eyes again after her having seen him rutting against his own clothes like an animal in heat. Yet at the same time he could not stop himself. Every little motion, every brush of his trousers over his cock, his shirt over his chest sent lightning-strikes through his body and he needed an embarrassing short amount of time to spill in his pants. For a few, blessed seconds he felt eased by the orgasm, but a heartbeat later the embarrassment welled up and drowned him. He looked up, searched for the unmoving form of the vampire who had put him here, dreading what she would think of him now. But every other part of his body longed for her, knew that she alone could ease his suffering and that she would not do it, because he had attacked her brother.

How could he? How could he have been so stupid to attack one of the most superior being he had ever met? What was he but a beast compared to them? An animal that was now desperately tugging at its chains to break free. To be free to fight, to run, to hunt, to fuck. He was reduced to his baser instincts, no match for these creatures who ruled the night. What did she even want with him? He had proven that he had no control over his actions. That in the heat of the moment he had not behaved better than a petulant child that could not be taught. They had tried. They all had tried and after hearing of his quarrel with the other thrall, Udaya had even made sure to help him. She had cared enough about his father to look out for his son. When she had angered him, he had lashed out against her despite the mercy she had shown him. She was still with him, wasn't she? Still standing at the edge of the shadows. He could see her feet, unmoving in the dirt of the yard, her face hidden by darkness so that he couldn't make out her features. But he didn't have to see her to know how she felt. Disappointment, and probably regret for bringing him here after all the trouble he had caused.

Tears of blood streaming down her cheeks, were the only indication of how very much Udaya suffered with her thrall. She was ashen and nearly starving but she couldn’t leave him. Not now. She would never forgive herself. With every one of his frantic heartbeats she wished to be able to rescue him from the purgatory she had sentenced him to. But Karim had made the right call. Indraneel had to learn his place and never, ever dare to attack another vampire again. Outside of these walls, she would not have been able to protect him. The smell of his, of her blood was overwhelming. His body tried to release the magic, it spilled in his semen, coloured his tears and covered his body in a fine sheen of bloody sweat, soaking his clothes.

He was crying, shouting to every god he could imagine, begged and pleaded her to ease his suffering. But she knew that she could not approach him. She would not disgrace herself and her master by forgoing the verdict of the Master of this compound. Her servant would survive, and though he might hate her for it, some day he would understand how lenient of a punishment this had been. But it got harder and harder to remind herself of that, when his pleas turned hoarse and were drowned by his tears while her stance weakened with the rising sun.

 

* * *

When Udaya opened her eyes again, she found herself back in a non-descriptive guest room. She couldn't remember retreating to it, so her best guess was, that her Sire had caught her, before the sun could do any damage. Putting away the blade she had drawn in the haze of waking in an unfamiliar environment, Udaya rose and stepped to the basin and the mug, someone had placed on the dresser beneath the polished metal-mirror that decorated the wall. She washed away the remnants of her tears, and brushed her hair, before twisting it carelessly at the back of her head.

When she returned to the inner yard, not caring in the least that she had a lesson with that sassy American, she found Indraneel on his knees between the two posts. She knew that it was accustomed, to keep the punished suspended, yet at some point during the day, someone had given to the chain, allowing him to sink to the ground. He was still twitching, rearing up on occasion, but it was nothing like yesterday. All his movements were feeble and desperate. Her blood clearly was still lingering in his system and no matter how she wanted to help him, she knew that she was not allowed to, until it he had burned through every drop. So she took her place in the shadow, not trusting herself to come close. Somehow he must have sensed her, because he fought to raise his head. With eyes red from crying and clogged with bloody tears he sought her gaze. Without a conscious effort, she would have not been able to hear him without her enhanced senses, was she able to understand that he was pleading with her. He begged for her to end his suffering, begging for a mercy she could not grant.

For hours both vampire and thrall stood nearly unmoving. His hoarse whispers had turned to despairing sobs, and still Udaya held her ground. She carried the responsibility of what had happened, so she was determined to stay. The sun was about to rise again, damning him to countless hours of suffering without her, when Karim Shah approached her. Hastily Udaya brushed away the tears she had wept on her human's behalf, not wanting to embarrass herself or show weakness. But her brother knew her better. He wrapped one arm around her chest, hugging her from behind and whispered into her ear, "Go to him, little sister. Go and save your human from the torture of your blood. Justice has been served."

Sagging against him in relieve, she dared to linger for but a moment, before she stepped out of the shadows, approaching the young man. Instinctively, Indraneel turned away from her wrist when she reached for his shoulder to steady him, clearly dreading to have more blood forced on him. His voice was rasp from the shouting and the crying when he implored meekly, "Please … I am begging you … no more."

Brushing away his sweat-soaked curls, kissing his forehead tenderly, Udaya whispered, "Shhh … It's alright. It's over now, I promise."

Sinking against her, seeking contact, Indraneel started to cry again. But not out of desperation, but from gratitude, when Udaya turned his head and sunk her teeth into his unprotected neck. It was as if her thrall wanted to curl into her, sought the proximity of the only person who had offered the only gentle contact he had received for the last few months, even when she had been the executioner of his punishment. When he lost consciousness due to the loss of blood and the strain the penance had put on his body over the last thirty hours, she opened the shackles and carried him to the room she had woken in. From now on, they would share a chamber. No more dormitory bunking for him.

 

* * *

"Will you kill me?" The words were small, barely more than a breath from the human, who sat huddled up in the corner of the small room, as far away from her as possible.

Relaxing again, giving up her defensive stance she had claimed instinctively when sensing another person beside her when waking, Udaya stashed away her blade and relaxed against her own bedding. "No, Indraneel. I won't kill you."

It had been a risk to let him sleep in such close proximity, but Udaya had decided that she should start to learn to trust him. She had been able to do so with Naresh. She would learn with Indraneel as well. As only precaution, she had given him a mattress far from hers so that she would not attack him during the daylight hours. The shackle around his wrist had merely been a precaution. She had not thought about him not being able to free himself if he really wanted to, but he had respected her wishes and had left the crude lock untampered with.

Rising into a sitting position, Udaya held out her hand to invite him closer. After hesitating for a few moments, he took a steeling breath and crawled over, now huddled up in the corner beside her. Freeing him from the chain, the young man instantly pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to make as small of a target as possible. He avoided her eyes, even when she watched him attentively. After a few moments, where the human had barely dared to breathe, Udaya asked in a soft tone, "Did you really wanted to kill him?"

Shivering all over, hiding his face between his knees, covering his head, Udaya heard a supressed sob before she saw a tiny shake of Indra’s head. His words were muffled and hopeless when he answered. "No, I … I don't know what I wanted. He gave me a dressing-down, because I had screwed up an exercise. He acted so damn superior, as if I was nothing but a stupid boy and he the Master of the universe and I … I got so furious. I didn't want to be treated like I was nothing, I … I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I had my knife and I attacked him from behind when he corrected one of the other trainees. He turned around, hit me so hard I was sure that my spine wound break and then there was blood everywhere."

His voice had become thick with tears and he only dared to look at Udaya for a heartbeat when he assured her in a whisper, "I never wanted to kill him, I was just so angry and desperate and … I'm so sorry."

Indraneel felt so small, tiny even and worth less than the vermin in the garbage room. Everybody had a place here, duties to perform and someone who respected them for it. But he … he was nothing, less than nothing since he had neither control over his surroundings nor over himself. Every last inhabitant of this compound had every right to look down at him, especially now.

These vampires were not better than him because of the rules society dictated, but because evolution had created them as a superior species. There was no use in fighting it. In wishing things were different. His birth had put him at the bottom of the pit by placing him in the slums of Bombay; and at the bottom of the food-chain of these predators. He hated it, hated it with all his heart that he was always in the lowest caste. He had wanted to be more when his mistress had offered a new life. To be someone, anyone of value, at least in her eyes.

She had chosen him out of bad conscience, but at least she had given him a chance. A chance to learn and to become something more than vermin in the streets. But he had blown it by attacking one of her brothers, another vampire who was worth a hundred times more than him. The last question was why she had not killed him already. Maybe her blood had been but the first stage of torture and he would have to work his way up to the final punishment. Though, that didn't fit her reassurance that she didn't intend to kill him. Maybe she had taken her revenge and would be offering him to the vampire he had injured next?

Through his haze of self-flagellation, he suddenly felt her cold fingers on the back of his neck. He flinched and was barely able to stay by her side. He was well aware that she could kill him in a heartbeat, break his neck swift and mercifully. A part of him even expected that, hoped for it because that meant an end without pain. And even if these were his last moments, Indraneel decided that he didn't regret following her. She had offered him a whole new set of cards to play with. He alone had torn them to pieces. Game over.

For quite a while he sat there and waited for the end. He relaxed little by little and when Udaya angled her body, he sagged against her because … Because she offered comfort, because she was kind, even during these last moments. Because he had nowhere else to go, wasn't worth anything to anyone but her. He was still curled into himself, but when she moved her fingers away from his neck he reached for them to keep them in place before he could think about it. Embarrassed about this moment of weakness he folded his hands in front of his chest, trapping them between his torso and his knees. Her fingers returned to his head, carding through his hair and he had to fight down tears because she was so unbearably gentle with him. Like he was precious to her.

When Udaya spoke, her voice was soft and caring, contradicting Indraneel's expectations of her being angry with him or longsuffering. "Things should not have happened the way they did. I should have made it clear to you right from the start why you are here. Maybe, if you knew your place, you would not have gotten so angry in the first place. Or so desperate to attack a vampire ten times your age and five times your strength."

"I know my place." Indraneel whispered resigned, unsuccessfully trying to resist when Udaya pulled back a little and nudged his chin up so that he had to look at her. "I am what's left of your best friend Zaid. You felt obliged to offer me this chance, because my dad died a few years ago. He saved your life countless times, so you wanted to make amends by helping his son. Don't worry, I remember our first encounter like it was yesterday."

He rubbed his chest where the wound she had caused that night had long since healed, yet tensed frightened when she shook him at the neck like an unruly puppy. "That's exactly the nonsense I was afraid you have convinced yourself off. If I had made you see the truth sooner, all this could have been avoided!"

Sighing she rose from the bed, gesturing for the young man to follow. The same moment, she left the tiny bed-chamber, the door to the quarter was opened and a servant girl entered. The young woman placed a tray laden with fruits and steaming vegetables, a deliciously smelling stew and a pot of tea on the coffee table, since the desk was covered in a weapons arsenal.

"Thank you, Saleen." Udaya indicated a small bow. The servant offered a tentative smile, before retreating. Then she invited Indraneel, whose stomach had growled hungrily, to help himself to the delicious feast that had been laid out for him. The whole room was furnished minimalistic. A desk for studies, a sofa and a small table for relaxation – though Indraneel did not know if vampires even needed to relax – and a dresser under a mirror where a bowl and a jug of water were placed upon. There surely was no 'homely' feeling to this room, but still. In a way it felt like it belonged to Udaya.

Snuggling into the corner of the sofa, briefly touching Indraneel's shoulder, Udaya continued her explanation. "You are right about one thing, were you not Zaid's son, I would not have noticed you in the warehouse. But there is one thing you have yet to understand: even with your father alive or you a different kind of person, had I not thought my either of you a suitable for the job, I would not have offered it. I would have offered money, the chance for my friend to enjoy the remnants of his life in peace and luxury – at least as much luxury as he would have been willing to buy – but I would not have taken either of you with me."

When Indraneel looked at her, slightly taken aback by this revelation, she nudged him so that he continued his meal. When he was more or less finished, with nothing but a cup of tea she had poured for him, he asked confused, "But then why did you offer to take me with you, if you could have eased your bad conscience with money?"

Smiling, showing a hint of pride, Udaya revealed, "Because I was sure that you had it in you. To make it through the training and to become the thrall I needed to support me. You are here because I thought you capable, and that had nothing to do with the blood flowing through your veins."

Embarrassed, Indraneel dropped his head and whispered, "And I have gone out of my way to proof you wrong. I'm sorry, mistress."

Reaching for his face, turning it ever so gently, Udaya assured. "No, my thrall, you have proven yourself fast enough to attack a vampire, and me a mistress seriously lacking. Otherwise you would have never believed me anything but proud of what you have achieved during these last few months. I never wanted to hurt you Indraneel, and neglecting to share my pride about your achievements, made you feel inferior when in fact you have exceeded all of my expectations by far."

When Indraneel looked at her dumbstruck, the vampire continued. "I was born in the streets, just like you. Though I was a girl, I never wanted to work in a 'woman's business'. So your father found a way for us to earn our keep by being able to fight. I learned to be of more value with a knife in hand, than on my back. After a few years Jayendra, the leader of the Children of Shiva in my time, understood how far I would go to preserve my dignity. Your father was a trickster who could hold his ground. I was a killer and the last solution when Zaid could not find a way out.

"Things changed when my Master found me. Narashim Jinah saved me from the slums because he saw two things in me he desired: the determination to survive and a killer’s instinct. You and me, we are cut from the same stone, but where I am willing to take a life to reach my goal, you are fast on the uptake and even faster with your mouth and fingers. You may lack killer instinct, but as my thrall that's actually an advantage. You inherited your father's best traits and that's exactly what I need from you. I will not turn you into a vampire, Indraneel, because I need you human. But that does not mean that you are worth any less to me. You will be able to go places that are impossible for me to reach. You can walk in the sun I have been forever banned from."

Rising from the sofa, Udaya approached the desk and picked up the smallest weapon. It was rough with a wooden handle and a small blade and she twirled it between her fingers, faster than the eyes could follow before putting it back.

"Don't think that I don't know how hard this training is. I survived four years of this before I was given the bite. Then there were five years of honing my skills and senses as a vampire, before I entered the hidden training grounds of our fighter's elite. It took me six years to Master the magic available to me through our maker’s blessing and I worked as a warden for my clan for two entire years before I requested to return to Bombay. I am unique between my brothers and sisters, but still I need you. What does that say about you?"

Approaching the human again, tenderly cupping his cheek, Udaya whispered, "I know what you are going through and please believe me when I assure you: you can make it. Not my best friend's son but you, Indraneel. I have no doubt that you can make it and become exactly the person I need you to be."

She could hear his harsh breath, despite him hiding his face again. She smelled the tears since he could not believe these promises to be real. Nervously he clutched his wrists, rubbing over the red patch of skin the manacle had caused. Reaching for it, she traced the redness gently. "Even this was for your own protection. I am a predator, a monster if you will, and during the day, when the sun is weakening me, I am lost to sentient thought. I operate on instinct alone and I don't want to defend myself against you with a blade, just because you startle me. You will learn the rules and I will learn to trust you, to trust you with my affairs and more importantly with my life."

Trembling all over at that admission, Indraneel lost the last of his composure and wrapped his arms around Udaya's waist, burying his face in her belly. His voice was laced with tears when he swore, "I will not disappoint you, mistress. I swear by everything that is sacred, that I will try my hardest to become what you need. I will train harder and longer and I won't allow myself to be distracted. You will not regret to have given me this chance. I promise!"

Chuckling under her breath, Udaya shook her head and pulled back a little, so that she could sink down to her knees right in front of her human. Taking his face into both of her hand's she forced him to look at her, really look at her and not avoid eye-contact as he had tried all evening. "You still don't understand, Indraneel: You already are what I need. What you learn here is like shaping a diamond. It makes it pretty and shiny and perfect for its purpose, but if it's not a diamond already, no shaping and polishing will ever turn it into one. You are special and if you honour me with your devotion, I know that there will be no assignment we won't be able to fulfil together."

The female vampire had honestly thought, that her sharing her opinion, would help her future thrall. But on Indraneel her last, barely there brush of lips over his forehead, had the exact opposite effect. It was as if something was breaking inside of him and instead of beaming at her, full of pride, he broke down and sank to the floor in front of her, crawling closer so that her arms enveloped him. It was as if the strain that had kept him upright his entire life had finally given in and what remained was a young human, who allowed himself to wallow in someone else's strength for the first time in forever.

Indraneel clutched his mistress, tried to get even closer, as close as possible, because even if this moment, where another person made him feel worthy, being something special, was over in a heartbeat, he wanted to soak up as much of it as possible. Death, he realized now, was not the worst punishment they could offer. Pushing him back to the street, forcing him to return to a life where he had nothing and was nothing and that thought alone made his heart break. But contradicting his expectations yet again, his mistress did not pull back after a few moments. She pulled him closer, hugged him tighter, whispered assurances into his ear.

She should not have been bothered. She was far above him, yet she took her time to convince a pathetic human that he had value, that she wanted him by her side if he was able to learn.

Without thinking, Indraneel too started to assure her. To promise, to swear that he would do good, better than he had, even though he had no clue as of how. But it did not matter, had he been pushed towards his limits before, for her he was willing to force himself beyond them. Everything to make her proud because this was the one feeling in his life he knew he could never lose again: her cherishing him.

He wondered for a brief moment how a woman who had been born under the same circumstances as him had become his mistress. But he didn't linger on that question. That was the way it was supposed to be. He was meant to be a servant, her thrall as they called it, and from what he had learned this actually was a title of honour. Several servants were already fully trained, but Udaya Suri had not wanted any of them. She wanted him and he would do everything in his power to proof himself worthy.

 

* * *

Indraneel did not know how much time had passed. He suspected that he had cried himself to exhaustion in her arms. Apparently his mistress saw no problem with staying immobile for an extended amount of time. When he awoke again, he painstakingly pulled back from her arms, too embarrassed about his breakdown to meet her eyes. She gently brushed his sweaty and sticky curls from his face and nudged him towards the basin at the dresser. "There is one last thing I have to show you. You have to understand what has happened last night and why."

When he had cleaned up a little, they left the room, walking over the compound towards a small, single house at the edge of it. Before Udaya could knock, Karim Shah opened the door and looked at his little sister and her thrall. The moment the human recognized the vampire, he fell to his knees and cowered in the sand, pleading desperately, "I am so sorry, Sahib. Please … please, forgive me."

Karim and Udaya shared a look. Both noticed the thrall's distress, saw his trembling body and smelled his fear. Still, the male vampire took his time, looking down at the human who was cowering at his feet, before he gently put his hand on the young man's head and mumbled in a slightly hoarse voice, "It's alright boy. You have received your punishment. It's over now."

Still, Indraneel stayed on his knees, until Udaya put her hand on his shoulder and urged him to rise. A pleasant smile ghosted over Karim's features and he nodded at the female vampire appreciatory. Apparently the young thrall now knew whose orders to follow. He stepped back to invite them in, welcoming them into a home that very much resembled the other rooms of the training grounds. Still it appeared slightly more lived in, since there very a few trinkets on dressers or lined up on the walls. Mostly weapons or metal work her brother had picked up during one assignment or the other.

The children of the fallen angel had very little use for personal belongings. Yet sometimes things got close to even their hearts. Mostly they kept reminders of lessons learned. The room was dominated by a copy of a stone-relief that had to be several hundred years old. When Udaya gestured towards it, Karim made an inviting gesture, so the female approached it with her thrall.

"There was a time when Cain's descendants fought amongst each other. Each family wanted influence and power and at times they stopped at nothing to gain it. The Children of Darkness were on the verge of destroying themselves so the eldest decided, that there had to be a balancing power that stood separate from the rest. They shared their blood and changed so some of them could be judges of them all without any preferableness. The Morningstar approved of that decision and took the new wardens under his wings. He gave us powers unlike any others to fulfil our destiny. We are forever banned from claiming land or riches. But that was not what the fallen angel wanted for us anyway. Abel’s descendants are too weak to stand against the Cain’s. So the Morningstar felt it his solemn duty to uphold the laws of darkness and to protect all of god's children since."

Turning away from the relief, looking at her thrall and her brother, Udaya continued, "That's the tradition we are following. We are the Wardens of Darkness. When one of Cain's descendants becomes a danger to humans or vampires and the clan can't deal with it on its own, we are the ones they call. We don't get paid in gold but in blood or favour and nobody dares to gainsay our judgement, nor will anybody ever escape it."

Gesturing towards the ancient letters, that framed the relief of the god, the vampire translated. "These are the four laws the first warden gave to his children. These laws are sacred and to break them means to forfeit your life."

Indraneel started to shiver again, wrapping his arm around his torso to keep the dread at bay that threatened to tear him apart. So he was going to die after all, because not only had he violated the sanctity of a vampire's heaven, but he had tried to kill a vampire when only the creature’s Sire had that right. He didn't, couldn't look up at the two vampires that stood beside him. Too afraid to humiliate his mistress by fighting against the final blow and also unable to deal with the disappointment Udaya had to show.

Despite his determination, he flinched when Karim put his cold hand on his shoulder, gently caressing the human's neck. His voice was calm and rich when he reminded Indraneel. "I said it is over, have a little faith, young thrall."

Daring to look up, Indraneel whispered, "Why? Why are you letting me live?"

Smiling at Udaya, who now stepped closer as well, gently trailing her fingers through Indraneel's curls, Karim stated, "Because you mean a lot to my little sister, and since she is quite extraordinary, she deserves an extraordinary servant. Not many humans are able to surprise me, and even fewer are able to push me to the brink of the final death. You have managed both and I am curious to find out what Udaya will be able to achieve with you by her side."

Looking at his mistress, whose affection had saved his life, Indraneel whispered, "Wherever she goes, I will follow. Whatever she needs I will get her. There is nothing she could ask I am not willing to offer."

"That's how it's supposed to be, Indraneel." Udaya stated affectionate, gently tugging at his curls before pulling back her hand. "And now go, there is no excuse for you to miss training tonight."

 

* * *

When the human had left, Karim held her back before she could slip out of the door. "He has a great many things to learn, still," he reminded her. "But I am impressed about the degree of devotion you were able to evoke in him, given how little time you had."

Smiling after her human, Udaya remembered, "We are branches cut from the same tree. He received the same treatment I did, but I forgot the most important thing: to make him believe that he is important, to convince him that he is loved. Humans need that conviction; otherwise they have no reason to follow us."

"They are not the only ones, Udaya."

Smiling up at her brother, hugging him briefly, the female stated, "With everything my Sire did for me, and you gifting me the life of this human, how could _I_ ever forget? But now I have to return to my studies. Being swift with a blade is not enough for this warden. I have to master yet another challenge, before this year is over."

Chuckling, lowly Karim asked, "At your own incentive? Have you not yet learned enough ways to kill?"

"At my Sires." Udaya shared. "And who said anything about killing?

 

* * *

* * *

 


	4. Lady Sarah Willcox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl like Udaya can find her way into nearly every establishment because who would look at a street-rat or servant-girl twice?  
> Those parts of the world who had been hidden to her before will unlock themselves if she manages to establish a high enough position for herself in modern society. This is how she does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been nervous about posting this ever since I started this story, but now I thought, 'What the heck?'. So for those who are acutally interested how Udaya's story ends. (Or really begins,) have fun.

## Mumbai (1916)

"You did what?"

Rising from her place on the couch, straightening the folds of her Sari, Udaya looked at her angry Sire, repeating herself calmly. She did not seem bothered by the imposing, older vampire who approached her fuming. "I invited Lord Sebastian Willcox to dine with us tonight.

"He thinks that you are my guardian since the tragic accident that took my parents’ lives. For the last nine years you were looking after me, doing your best to raise the slightly unruly child of your beloved sister, since my father didn't have any relatives we know off. He cut ties with his family to marry my mother. A summary of the story I told Lord Willcox sits on the desk in your study."

Balling up the pages, he had just picked up from afore mentioned desk, Narashim Jinah threw them through the room, hitting the wall right beside Udaya's head. It was rare that he lost his composure that way, but the casual information from his child that they would have a human guest tonight, without any further warning, had kindled his temper. Every servant of this house and surely every sane vampire would have fled by now. Not so his daughter.

Stepping in front of the tall mirror in the corner, concentrating to put on her 'Lady' persona, Uday continued, "I expect you to be polite and amicable. You have to impress him with the sparkling personality you have invented for yourself when buying this estate."

With but a few steps, the vampire approached Udaya and turned her away from her reflexion forcefully, imposing her to look into his eyes. The fire in his dark orbs reflected in those of his child, proofing that she had the strength and the determination to see this conflict through. In a dangerously low voice he asked, "And what exactly makes you think that I am willing to play a role in your little game? I'm not a pupped that dances on your strings like all the humans who live here. I’m your sire!"

Smiling at him, as if he was not close to breaking her arm, Udaya leaned against him, proving that she would not back down. Usually Narashim Jinah enjoyed seeing the girl, he had chosen nearly two decades ago, able to meet him on even ground, tonight however it annoyed him to no end. Maybe one day she would take his position amongst the elders, but not today. Today he was still her Sire and he would not let her play him, would not dance to her every whim. She was a smart girl, surely she knew this, so he was quite surprised when she edged closer, straitening his lapels, despite his punishing grip.

"Because _that_ is what you want from me, Sire."

Looking up at him, she explained in a calm and not at all frightened tone. "You trained me like a prancing pony: when to rise, when to sit, how to hold my head, my arm, my shoulder, my fingers. Everything … _everything_ I have learned during Indraneel's education had but one goal: to enable me to mingle with the high society. To enable me to open doors for us no other member of this clan can reach."

She pulled away her arms when her Sire eased his grip, yet did not create any distance. "Well, tonight you will get what you have wanted. Lord Sebastian Willcox is one of the riches, most powerful bankers who has ever set foot into this city. He sees it as his solemn duty, to supervise the most important trades between Mumbai and the centre of the Commonwealth personally. Making sure that the money their clients entrust his bank with is in good hands. He is influential, intelligent and his family history dates back to the beginning of the crusades. At his side, no doors will remain locked for me.

"Three years ago he has lost his wife and although he already has an adult son, who will inherit his title and take over his business, when Lord Willcox will succumb to the illness he is keeping a secret, it would suit him well to have a sparkling lady at his side. A pretty, young lady, who has no ties, can follow him wherever he goes and can be worn like a gem whenever he attends a social gathering, drawing attention away from him. If we are playing our cards right, he will consider me as a suitable candidate for this position."

Amused by the ambitions of his daughter, Narashim took a step back and folded his arms before his chest, looking down at his child, who met his glare dead on. Oh, she was convinced that this could work, even though the older vampire thought her reaching for the stars. Sharing his amusement, Narashim chuckled. "And why would a smart, experienced, successful Lord ever consider you as a suitable wife? I am impressed by your ambition Udaya, I really am, but don't you think that you are reaching a little too high for your first step into the high society?"

Relieved that her Sire had finally calmed down, Udaya bestowed her most charming smile at him. His cooperation was vital to the success of her plan. He had to proof that she was an honourable lady with a decent background, suitable for a man in Lord Willcox position. That's why she had used more time to research than to train for the last few weeks. To come up with a fitting backstory. Brushing away a non-existing lint from her Sire’s shoulders, she revealed, "Because he already drank my blood twice and currently it is battling the sickness in his heart. It will not heal him, I won't give him that much, but it will buy him time to bring his affairs in order, and to enjoy at least a few more month's with his beloved son."

Laughing outright, amazed by his child's wits and determination, the former master of the fighter's elite of the clan, shook his head, before he kissed Udaya's forehead. "You are a constant source of surprises, Udaya. Alright, I will play the role of the peasant in this game, convincing this human, that my beloved niece is a suitable wife for him."

Relaxing at her Sire’s compliance, Udaya stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. "You will always be the king in any of my plays, Sire. I know that if we play this right, I will get the chance to rise to the top of society with but one marriage. Once bound to a Lord, nobody will be able to deny me this title and we will be half way to the top."

"Half way?" Her Sire asked, hugging his child, caressing her head. "And pray, dear daughter, where do you want to go from there, what position do you deem important enough to suit your needs."

Chuckling under her breath, Udaya looked up, batting her lashes sweetly. "Well, that of the Queen of England of course. Why should I settle for any less?"

Laughing outright at that ludicrous claim, Narashim shook his head, stepping back from his daughter, judging her appearance one last time. When he deemed her perfect, he offered his cold hand to lead her to the back-garden. It was a beautiful, yet casual surrounding, to meet his 'niece's' suitor. He smiled down at her, deciding, "With your determination and skill, I would not be surprised if you would be the one leading our clan in a few hundred years. Keep it up, Udaya, and I will be forever proud of you."

Smiling inwardly, because that was the only thing Udaya had only ever wanted, she tilted her head, as it was expected of a young lady with a formidable education.

Never far from Udaya's side, Indraneel looked after his mistress and her Sire when they left for the back terrace. He was well aware of the importance of her establishing a position in social circles. But despite knowing about her wits and determination, he was worried. Rich people tended to be even crueller than those who were born on the streets. You could defend yourself against daggers at your back or fists flying your way, but the nobility used weapons, Indraneel was not sure his mistress was fit for defending herself against: words!

When the doorbell sounded, he took a deep breath, mumbling to himself, "Let’s hope this goes well," before opening the door, bowing respectfully, escorting the elderly Lord Sebastian Willcox through the manor.

 

* * *

 

Narashim and Udaya had watched the servants setting the table, with the female vampire re-arranging the bits and pieces of cutlery and dishes so that they would be aligned perfectly, when Indraneel announced the arrival of their guest in Hindi, "Your guest, Mem-Sahib."

It was always better to have everybody think that her servant was not as fluent in English as he actually was. Most people, especially those who travelled in higher circles, tended to forget that servants were people two, with attentive eyes and ears. The more the two of them were underestimated, the better it was.

As was expected of her, Udaya rose from the table and allowed the Lord to kiss her hand gallantly, before introducing him to her 'uncle'. "Uncle, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Lord Sebastian Willcox. Lord Willcox, this is my uncle Richard Mortell."

Throwing his child a hint of a smile, the vampire rose with her and offered his hand. "Lord Willcox, my niece has told me a lot about you. It is an honour to welcome you as my guest this evening."

Stiff, as was expected of an English noble, the man approached Narashim and shook his hand. If he noticed the unexpected low temperature, he didn't mention it. Instead he indicated a bow, replying friendlily, "Mr. Mortell, the honour is mine. I have to thank you for going through the trouble of receiving me on such short notice. I will have to return to London in but a few days' time, and the charming Miss Sarah graced me with this invitation and the privilege of us being officially introduced."

The vampire noticed the gaze that hinted both desire and longing, the human gave his daughter. The way he had taken her hand and had kissed it had bordered on reverence, usually reserved to those of high standing. He was immensely proud of her to have played her cards so well. Udaya had achieved what he had expected from her when taking her away from Bombay and so much more until now, and she had not even been a vampire for a whole two decades. She was determined to make this man her ticked into the world of the rich and noble and judging by the gaze this human threw her, she would get her way.

An honest smile lit up Narashim's features. He made an inviting gesture, welcoming their guest at the table, "I assure you, it was no trouble at all. Please take a seat, Lord Willcox. Sarah and I were hoping you would share our dinner?" Smiling mischievously, he added, "But I have to warn you, my niece and I have taken a liking of the local cuisine. So you might find the dishes a little too hot for your liking."

Too polite not to accept such an invitation, the elderly man took his place, swiftly shaking out the napkin to place it on his lap. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I would be delighted. I have always enjoyed trying new flavours, so I am looking forward to sharing a meal with you."

Even Udaya's hard trained composure failed at this sentence. Quickly she raised her fan to hide her smile. A human who was delighted to share a meal with two vampires. Most men tended to become the meal if two vampires decided to eat together, but this Lord was safe from them. His body would not deal well with any blood-loss, even if the vampires were cautious.

To make the best of her near faux-pas, she rose and aske the two gentleman to keep her seats. "I will quickly peek into the kitchen, making sure that everything is ready. Would you please excuse me, gentleman?"

With a perfect courtesy, Udaya returned to the house and entered the kitchen. The staff had been given enough notice to extend their meal to satisfy the new guests. Udaya had not wanted to burden them with an English dish, since they most likely didn't know how to cook it anyway. If her Sire hosted a social gathering a cook was hired who supervised their servants. Otherwise the staff took care of its own needs, since their master and mistress had no desire to eat regularly. Indraneel was currently decanting the wine, a fine art he had learned from the butler who followed Narashim Jinah to all of his residences. He looked at his mistress, offering the half-filled crystal carafe, when she pulled forth her blade and bared her wrist.

The chance to strengthen this Lord with more of her blood, to enamour him even more to her was too good to pass, so Udaya took the opportunity, to lace the red wine with a substantial amount of her life-fluid. When the wound on her wrist was healed, she watched Indraneel filling the rest of the decanter, mingling the two substances so that the blood would not be noticeable.

Looking up at his mistress, Indraneel noticed her pale complexion, and before she could leave the kitchen he held her back. "You have gone really pale, mistress. Maybe you should drink before you go out there again. Surely a young lady who had just invited her suitor would be flushed and not pale from anxiety."

Judging her appearance in the mirror, Udaya nodded, looking at her thrall. "Are you offering?"

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Indraneel hastily nodded. “Always, mistress.” Of course he was offering, he was always offering, but Udaya rarely took him up on it. She insisted that she did not want to weaken him, that she needed him for more important matters than his blood when so many sheep were around. But to Indraneel the act of drinking was more than a mere offer of sustenance. He had come to love Udaya with all his heart and though he knew that he was far beneath her, not that she ever treated him that way, he nearly felt worthy, when his blood was used to strengthen her.

Knowing her thrall far too well, but for now unable to train these doubts out of him, Udaya stepped closer when Indraneel put down the tray with the wine. Gently she opened his clothes, taking her time to caress his face, his neck, his now bare shoulder. Her Sire would make good use of the time she was giving him, so there was no need to hurry. She cherished Indraneel's offer because though she knew that the process of feeding brought the human ecstasy, most thralls tended to abhor the fact that their Master saw them as blood-source. That’s what other humans were for who didn’t know the secret of Cain’s descendants. Udaya had always made sure that her own thrall knew that he was so much more than that. But strangely, the human seemed to long for her taking his blood. Kissing him on the lips tenderly, Udaya brushed her cold lips over his jugular and his neck before sinking her fangs into his shoulder, savouring every drop.

Indraneel swayed against her, but Udaya held him steady, caressing his neck, his back while they were connected. As always she held him close, kept him upright while the endorphins, her feeding brought, rushed through his system. When he was steady again, she kissed him one last time and smiled at him. Hoarsely Indraneel whispered, "Thank you."

Caressing his hair, straightening his clothes, Udaya shook her head. "No Indraneel, thank you. But now we have to see this farce through, otherwise the two of us will never visit the capital of the Commonwealth."

"You will take me with you?" Indraneel asked surprised. Once again Udaya had to shake her head at him. "Indraneel, I will take you with me to the end of the world. No human will ever mean so much to me as you."

Red colouring his dark cheeks, Indraneel ducked his head, serving the laced wine, after the human Lord had helped his mistress back into her chair.

 

* * *

 

Once Udaya had vanished inside, Narashim Jinah, or in this case Richard Mortell, let the charming smile slide from his face. With a calculating look he took in the elderly human, from his firm gaze to his appetising jugular, to the fingers that lay on the table, trembling oh so slightly. Lord Willcox pulled them back to fold them over his knee, at the close scrutiny. Looking up, the male vampire acted as any proper guardian should, starting his interrogation of their guest.

"Lord Willcox, not that I am not pleased to be introduced to someone Sarah met during the infrequent social gatherings she attends, but, as you said yourself, you are a busy man and on your way back to England. So pray, tell me, what has brought you here on this pleasant evening?"

Pulling himself together, sitting even straighter, the Lord seemed to ponder on how to answer this question, giving the vampire ample time to judge him. Though his hair was white, he seemed to be younger than the first impression suggested, late forties or early fifties as the vampire assumed. But there was a grey tint to his complexion and the stress-lines around his eyes made him look older than he really was. Sure, Udaya had told him that he had a grown son, but this gentleman was not old enough to entertain an affair or even marry a second time as his daughter has hoped. It was not uncommon with the English nobles to take a shiny new wife for entertainment, when the first one has passed away. But still, that did not explain his willingness to consider Udaya for the position. She had no name, no noble standing and even if they had invented a family history for her, it was the usual boring one, where an English soldier had fallen in love with a local woman and had married her.

The undead returned his attention back to the human, when the man swallowed slightly. "Well, Mr. Mortell, considering the short but wonderful time, I have had the pleasure of spending in your nieces' company, I got to know her as a beautiful and kind woman with a great heart. She proved herself polite, courteous, well-educated and caring in a way that is very rare with woman of her age. All in all a diamond in the rough, considering her social standing."

Adopting a thunderous expression, Narashim asked threateningly, "And how, my dear Lord, have you been able to judge my nieces' 'great heart' as you called it?"

Appalled by the implied accusation, the Lord drew up to his full height and assured the angry uncle, "I can assure you Sir, that my intentions are absolutely respectable. Never would I dare to compromise your esteemed niece. I would never allow any harm to come to Miss Sarah's reputation! A kiss to the cheek, in front of several witnesses, was the only courtesy your niece has gifted me with until now. Every member of the governor's ball last week can bear testimony to that."

The vampire was terribly amused how much the human got flustered, when he even indicated, that the honour of his child may have been compromised. Still, he had noticed the slight blip in the man's heartbeat, when he had talked about not having compromised her. He had to remember to ask Udaya about the incident when this dinner was over. Still it was refreshing to have to deal with no bigger problems than a compromised charge, instead of murdering vampires left and right. He could hear Udaya's chuckle and when he saw her approaching the door, he made an inconspicuous gesture to tell her that she should give him a few more minutes.

It seemed that the Lord in front of him had found his bearings again, because he sat imposing and tall in his chair, surely an impressive figure, was the former Master of the Black Blade not used to deal with creatures far worse than English nobles. Still, he regarded the man with serious interest, when the Lord finally requested in an uncompromising tone, "Long story short, Mr. Mortell, considering my history and social standing, two facts I encourage you strongly to look into before giving me an answer, I hereby officially request permission to court your niece."

 

* * *

 

"Quite an odd bird you expect to catch." Narashim accused amused, when the two vampires were walking under the stars once the Lord had left. "Is he not surprised that you are never out during the day? Or that you only appear now when the high society is so very fond of their debutante balls? You were not even properly introduced."

His child smiled a little, taking a deep breath, cherishing that she could wear her gear again. Though accepting the necessity of formal wear, as soon as the Lord had left them, after a pleasant dinner and an hour of small talk, important business, everybody surely understood, she had dashed upstairs to change and arm herself properly. Now they were walking to a secluded part of the garden, reflecting on Udaya's plans.

"Well, I told him that I have a rare disease, an allergy to sunlight, even offered to show him an attest, but he was too much of a gentleman to actually demand to see it." When they reached their destination, Udaya adopted a fighting stance, pulling her daggers when her Sire did the same. They started to spar and she continued, concentrated on his every move, "I requested for him to keep it a secret since I am an outsider to society anyway, due to my lack of debut."

Dodging a swift attack by twisting away from it, only to gain a deep slash over her back, because like her, her Sire carried two blades, she growled under her breath before returning to her position. "I told him that my parents died when I was still very young." Hesitating, putting her entire concentration to their crossing of blades, the female vampire only continued, when both took a brief reprieve from their training. "Since the society already knows you as a recluse, it was not hard to explain, why I wasn't introduced properly. That and I kind of drove it home that you love me very much and are in no hurry to see me leave the house."

Admiring his daughter's ability to compartmentalize, her entire concentration was on the fight when it was necessary, he tripped her slightly uneven stance after an attack and put his blades to hear neck. "So you are putting the entire blame on your 'uncle'. Don't you think that's a little too easy?"

Helping her up, showing her the move that had tripped her, taking his time to educate her before they tried again, he was proud to see, that Udaya adapted her stance very quickly. She truly was an extraordinary pupil. Still, when the parted again, her eyes were black as the night and seemed to burn with an internal fire when she spat out, "I could have also told him, that I have mutilated and killed people in the Slums of Bombay for money since I have been sixteen. But somehow that truth would have lacked the romantic-tragic note I needed, for him to sympathize. He wants a new wife who can care of his family until his son has married and he sees himself as my 'knight in linen armour'. Even more so since I laced my backstory with a suitable amount of heartbreak."

Lowering his weapons, Narashim approached his daughter and took hold of her shoulders. Seriously he forced her to meet his eyes, when he reminded her, "Every possible future roots in our past. You should never, ever be ashamed of where you came from, Udaya. Your history has made you into one of the strongest woman I have ever met in my considerably long life. Only because you were forced to mutilate and kill at the age of eighteen were you able to survive our training, even the hardest one very few man live through. Lord Willcox is right, you are special. But you should never forget that this is because of who you were and not because of some story you invented for him."

Ashamed of her Master's pride, because a part of her still felt like the dirty, starved girl from the streets who had desperately wished to be a boy, she drooped her head. Only Narashim Jinah had made her special. Only Indraneel's eyes, who seemed to see something to be worshiped, assured her that she was extraordinary. Without these two man she still would be nothing but a killer, and as a human, most likely dead.

Nudging his daughter to retake her fighting stance, Narashim refrained from heavy topics for the next few rounds before he asked, "You have not even told me, why you want to marry someone who is so sick. You will be chained to his side and I have no use for a Blade, bound in a social situation. English man however, expect this kind of servility from their woman."

Chuckling under lowly, because truly she had expected this question far sooner, Udaya twisted out of her Master's reach and ducked away from his second dagger. Sometimes it truly was an advantage to be so small. Showing her elongated fangs she revealed. "Because he is already dying. Only my blood is keeping him alive at the moment."

Frowning, stopping their fight, Narashim Jinah asked, "How can you be so sure of that?"

 

* * *

 

It had been a social gathering of a smaller scale. Udaya had come with a forged invitation and had mingled to hone her skills. Nobody had looked at her twice since nobody knew her and her name was plebeian to say at least. Though they had chosen a surname that indicated an English parentage, it had not been an important one, so everybody had looked at her down their noses and Udaya had inwardly smiled at their perceived superiority.

She had just left one of the 'ladies rooms' where she had taken her time to refresh her sparse make-up, since she had not been able to get rid of some rude Don-Juan who had hoped for a quick flirt. A Lord with an injured hand had bumped into her. Though he had apologized profoundly, Udaya had been able to smell the blood that spilled from his fingers in an instant. His hand had been wrapped into a napkin that started to stain already and he had held the broken remains of a champagne-flute in hand. Worried about this trembling figure and enticed by the blood, Udaya … no, Miss Sarah Mortimer had offered her help.

He had been reluctant at first and when he had raised his face his hurting hand, Udaya had recognized him in an instant. Lord Sebastian Willcox was well known in these circles. He was a respected agent of the Bank of London and as an investment banker used to deal with millions like other people dealt with hundreds. Money attracted nobles as surely as blood attracted vampires and in his line of work he made enough of it.

Since it was common knowledge that his wife had died three years ago, he was valued prey and barely an evening passed without a young woman being introduced to him, forcing him to act polite and ask her to dance. The mothers of the high society hoped for a rich spouse for their daughter, Udaya only hoped for a title. In the end it was the same game, but Udaya had learned the virtue of patience and to get her way, since she wouldn't let herself be tied by social conventions. At least when nobody was looking. So she had set her mind to catch the forty-seven year old man, who already had an heir but was still young enough to hope for another. Well, at least with a human.

Determined not to let propriety stand in her way of 'helping' this man, she had pulled him into the room she had just vacated, reaching for the water-basin and a few of the towels that had been prepared for the guests. He had given up all pretence of a fight, when Udaya had placed him on the comforter in the corner and had sunken to her knees in front of him. Careful not to get blood on her dress, she had unwrapped the napkin and inspected the damage. Shards were still deeply embedded in the skin. Swiftly it became clear why the Lord wanted to keep his condition hidden. His hand was shaking profoundly, more than the situation suggested. Maybe this tremor had caused him to break the delicate flute in the first place.

Looking up at him with trusting eyes, she saw that he was close to panicking. Aware that she could not hide this, the female vampire had implored, "I will help you, my Lord. But you have to promise to tell no one. Please!"

He would have been able to find a doctor with his standing. Yet he had been preferred to flee. Udaya knew to use an opening when she saw one, so she waited for him to nod tiredly, before she looked down at his hand again, taking out the glass with a swift pull. Looking up again, with big and frightened eyes, she had bathed his hand in warm water, before lowering her lips to it, as if wanting to search for rogue splinters. The pain of the initial injury had to have be considerable, because he did not even flinch, when she dug her teeth into his skin, taking a tiny amount of blood before letting her saliva numb the pain and jump-start the healing process. Exerted, she cleaned the wound and wrapped her own handkerchief around it, to hide it from view. Swiftly she had helped him into his gloves to hide the make-shift dressing before looking at him scared, fleeing the scene.

The next time they had come across each other on the social battle-field the Lord had asked their host to introduce them and had politely asked for the honour of the first dance. The game had begun.

 

* * *

 

"Because I drank his blood the very first day we met." Udaya replied, allowing her Sire to work her body through the motions of the next attack. "He is sick, dying already. Had I not started to feed him my blood he would be bound to his bed already, unable to bring his affairs to order or to see his son one last time."

Content with his child's movements, Narashim started another fight, angling for her to defend herself in the way he had just shown her. Udaya's style of fighting had always been defensive, her small statue worked to her advantage that way. "And why are you binding yourself to a walking dead?"

Grinning, looking at him pointedly, he tripped her and put the tip of his blade at the small of her back. "You know exactly what I mean, child." He growled into her ear before nipping at her neck.

Still under his ministrations, Udaya flipped her body upright, the moment her Sire stepped back, following his teachings once again, trying to remember the movements. "I will keep him alive, until he introduces me into his social circles. The more blood I give him, the stronger he will get. Once I have reached my goal, I will withdraw it bit by bit, let nature take over. He's a nice man, I think I will kill him in the end to spare him the suffering."

Udaya's words were nonchalant, when speaking about this human's life. Her movements were strong and determined, bending her body to her will to keep up with her Sire. When they separated again, Udaya glared at the deep slash in her armour that went right over the length of her stomach, she continued. "It's a win-win situation for the both of us. He gets more time and I get the place his wife has no need for any longer. With me he will be able to be remembered as a strong Lord who guided his own fate. Without me, he will suffer and die a horrible, painful death. I remember this disease, I tasted it before and was told, that it was slowly draining the life out of a person. It is not contagious but will kill him inevitably."

Straightening out of his fighting stance, Narashim Jinah looked at his daughter. "Are you sure that you are able to let him die that easily? I know you Udaya, no matter how little you may like it but you care. Are you sure that you can play this human so easily? Especially after spending more time with him."

Shrugging off the wound that was already healing, Udaya cleaned her blades and sheathed them again. "No, it won't be easy. The more time I spent with him, the more I will like him but in the end I won't be able to let him suffer. I know myself well enough for that. But as you said before: I willingly bound myself to a walking dead and my loyalties are undivided. You want me in a position of power in the high society, he's my way to reach that."

They were walking back to the mansion, and Udaya wondered what her Sire thought of her plan. He gave no indication if he thought it promising or not, but as long as he didn't outright object, she would see it though.

They had nearly reached the house, when Narashim contemplated, "You will need money and a lot of it."

"Excuse me? Why on earth would I need money? Lord Sebastian Willcox is one of the richest people we know, and that includes our own bankers."

Smiling at his child, because she had planned this so perfectly, yet had forgotten the viciousness jealous humans were able to conjure. "Exactly. The first accusation you will come across in the London’s society will be that of being a gold digging nobody, who wants to marry the Lord for his money. You are young, without a safety net to fall back upon if this engagement doesn't work out. They will put a lot of vitriol in his ears, regarding your intentions."

Gesturing over the house, he continued, "But if you have money, if you are rich enough to support yourself, the accusation of you marrying for money won't hold for a heartbeat. You should keep it a secret, but when it comes to back-ground checks, your Lord has to find substantial savings your family had gathered for you. That way we can direct the chatter into the direction we desire while rendering it absolutely useless at the same time."

Shaking her head, because she had overlooked such an important detail, Udaya asked, marring her bottom lip. "And where should I get that much money?"

Laughing out loud, gently caressing his child because she thought such mundane obstacles insurmountable, Narashim kissed Udaya's forehead and promised, "Leave that to me, my dear 'niece'. I will make sure that the funds your parents had kept for you will be available to before your Lord leaves Mumbai."

 

* * *

 

 

## Frankfurt, Germany (1917)

Udaya's eyes were shining like the pale moon above when she let the letter slip from her bloody fingers with a triumphant sound.

Not even looking up from stitching up a long gash on her back that bled horridly, Indraneel asked absent minded, "What is it?" Though he knew that she would heal, he preferred his mistress not to bleed dry in the meantime. Getting food for her was tiresome and dangerous in this war ridden town. So he took care of her wounds as he would for a human and she would be better faster and with far less limitations. Not that she would ever let aggravating pain hold her back, still Indraneel knew how to deal with situations like this by now.

"We are traveling to England." Udaya informed him, curiously looking into the mirror to see what her thrall was doing. When the next stab of the needle went far deeper than necessary, Udaya reached for him but was ignored. He pointedly concentrated on his work, all but his lips pressed together in irritation.

"What is it, Indraneel?" The vampire had gotten used to the quirks of her human, and was well aware that he would never share what was bothering him without prompting. Most times repeatedly!

"Nothing, Mistress, when will we depart?"

Deciding to let his resistance go, Udaya cleaned the blood from her hands with a rag, smiling down at the letter her Sire had sent after her once she had informed him that she had found her target in Frankfurt. It had been a good idea to send some blood-laced wine to England to strengthen her hold over the humans he had chosen as her first husband. There indeed was a risk for him to share the wine with family and friends, even though she had specified it a present for him personally. But after a brief discussion with her Sire, they both had thought the risk worth the gain and apparently it had worked if the Lord dared to make such a scandalous request. He seemed already enamoured by her, though they were several thousand miles apart.

Throwing away the bloody top that had been torn to rags by her last victim, Udaya reached for a new shirt, covering the stiches when Indraneel cut away the last threat. Turning around, Udaya reached for him. Her thrall had repeatedly shared his displeasure for having his mistress court this English Lord. Still he was too well trained and far too loyal to let his personal feelings get in the way of his duties. Nevertheless, him evading her was not something she could let slip. When she reached for his chin, he tried to pull away for a second, but as a human he was not strong enough to resist her. In the end he let her turn his head and looked into her eyes with burning anger. A small part of Udaya wanted to caress him, to assure him that this would be alright, but she couldn't let either her or her thrall's personal feelings get into the way of her plan. Not when that was what her Sire wanted. So she looked into his eyes, allowed his displeasure to wash over them, until he closed his eyes and doped his head in defeat. He would always bend to her wishes, no matter what, and that was exactly the reason Udaya had chosen him.

Gently kissing his forehead she told him, "Three days."

When her thrall left the apartment to find transport, Udaya stepped out to the balcony of the small apartment she had rented in Frankfurt. Looking over the river Main, she couldn't believe the destruction the repeated bombing had brought over this town. When you didn't look at the centre, there were big parts of the city still intact. But you could hear and feel and smell the destruction this world war had brought. Her Sire and she had discussed her coming here in advance. It had been a risk. She could have died in a random attack and Narashim Jinah would have lost his greatest asset. But in the end they had decided that if someone was willing to pay the price for their services, he should get them. Looking down at her ill-fitting and worn clothes, Udaya had chosen to blend in, she was not surprised that nobody shot her a second glance. As a woman she had been as inconspicuous as possible. The man were off to war, so no brother could take the job. But a female wasn't looked at twice.

The war however, left her with the unfortunate need to take care of a proper wardrobe in a country that could barely afford food. Nobody had looked twice at the boxes of cloth she had been imported with. But even her charming Indraneel had had troubles after landing not to get her mode of transport confiscated. This town lacked everything at the moment and were naturally mistrustful against people from other countries, especially those who were under the reign of the British Empire. Still in the end it had worked out and maybe Udaya could find someone willing to sew her a proper garment, since cloth and money was available.

The only advantage of her current situation was the proximity to the land she intended to travel too. She and Indraneel would be able to travel to France if necessary and from there to England it was only a stone's throw. And if nothing worked, there was always smuggling. Throw around enough money and you could get your heart's desire, even in times of war. And money really was the only thing Udaya had in abundance.

 

* * *

 

 

## London, England (1917)

"Miss Sarah? Did you just say Sarah Mortimer, William?"

"Yes, Sir. A Miss Mortimer is waiting for you in the green salon. She arrived momentarily and apologized for not being able to offer a card. Instead she gave me this." The usually so stoic butler, was highly irritated, that the mentioning of this young Lady, brought excitement to his usually so composed Master. Despite the improved health of his Lord, excitement was not good for him. That the Lady in question had offered a flute used for champagne instead of a card was not proper either. Neither was her appearance an hour after dark, with only a dark-skinned servant in tow and no chaperone at her side. Still, knowing his position, the butler had placed the delicate glass on the tray that usually held the business cards and had presented it to his Lord.

Nevertheless, William was not meant to share his opinion. So he waited for his Lord to take the flute and watched the joy over this token spread on his face. The butler concluded that this Miss Mortimer was the Lady his Lord had seemed possessed with, since his last trip to India. He had brushed over the tiny portrait of her, he had kept in his pocket at all times and had smiled more often than before. So the man decided that he would support his Lords relationship with this highly improper Lady, if being by her side improved his mood so much that at times he could forget the sickness he had been diagnosed with only a year earlier. Dutifully he opened the door of the office for his Lord to run through and had a hard time to reach the door to the salon before his employer to announce him properly.

When he watched the scene unfold in front of him, William had to admit that there was no reason to be alarmed. As instructed the young lady had waited, gracefully sitting on one of the chairs close to the fireplace. It was not the warmest night, so it was understandable that she wanted to ward of the chill that had no doubt seeped into her bones while traveling so late. Her servant stood by the dresser under the big mirror, his arms folded behind his back, curiously looking at the small nippes-figures the diseased Lady Willcox had been so fond of. He looked at the door when it opened, reaching for the intimidating looking scimitar he wore, but lowered his eyes respectfully when he found the master of this house entering.

Before the butler could close the door, the fearsome looking young man slipped out, and placed himself beside it. They both avoided to look at their employers, when Lord Willcox approached the young Lady who rose from her chair with a blinding smile. Though she clearly wished to come closer she held herself back when Lord Willcox stepped up to her and pulled her fingers to his lips, reverently kissing her hands.

His Lord had suffered for the last weeks and the joy of having this young Lady close seemed to invigorate him. Maybe this female would be able to help him to overcome his illness. If not, their relationship would be very short lived. The servant closed the door behind the pair, leaving them to their privacy. He looked at the impressive young man who hadn't said a word until now.

Raising his folded hands to his forehead, bowing before the butler, Indraneel spoke for the first time. "My apologies for our late arrival, Sir. My Mistress suffers a condition that makes it impossible for her to travel in the sunlight and at this time of the year we were forced to make our arrival at this unsuitable hour." Though he spoke in a respectful tone, the young man's words were heavily laced with an Indian accent.

Smiling at the effort this young man made, the butler nodded and smiled soothingly. "Do not worry. My Lord has already informed us of your Ladies condition and had rooms prepared for her two weeks ago. She should be perfectly comfortable when staying with us. Now, since our employers surely have no need for us, are you hungry, Mister?"

Chuckling under his breath the young man shook his head. "I'm Indraneel, Indraneel Ptrachi and you can call me that. I'm surely no Mister or Sir or anything of the likes. I'm just Mistress servant."

Nodding, the butler made an inviting gesture to show this servant to the kitchen to feed him. The young man definitely looked as if he could do with some meat on his bones. Instantly the servant tried to follow, but held himself back after half a step, looking at the door where his mistress was having her reunion with the Lord of this house. His tone made it clear how very much he regretted his last words, still he stepped back and folded his hands, making a very good impression of an unmoving statue. "Thank you for the kind offer, Sir. But I'm not that hungry." The statement was belied by the grumbling of his stomach.

Accepting the lie the butler retreated towards the kitchen to have a snack prepared for the young man who took his duties to protect his Lady obviously very serious. If he got some food suitable for consumption while standing, surely he would appreciate it. The pair seemed to have travelled far and appeared tired and worn. The butler could not know that Udaya and Indraneel had been in London for nearly a week, traveling the city to find someone who could outfit Udaya with a proper wardrobe. Frankfurt had proven helpful with a basic outfit, but to play her role as the rich heir to her families' fortune, the female vampire needed more than one dress.

 

* * *

 

"Why … when … how?” Lord Sebastian was stammering, having Udaya laugh at him beautifully while taking of her gloves and sinking down on the sofa next to the human. She even dared to touch his hands briefly, both surprised and slightly scared of how cold his hands were, even during such a chilly evening.

"You invited me, my Lord. Don't you remember?" She laughed charmingly.

Shaking his head, briefly pulling Udaya's … no, Sarah's fingers to his lips once again, the Lord reminded her. "But Alexander and I wanted to care for your transport. It can't have been easy with this war going on. I know it has been impossible for me to leave the country and not only because my duties were keeping me here. But you didn't write back, you didn't give us the chance to organize something for you."

Smiling the female squeezed the man's hands. "I am a big girl, my Lord. I have travelled alone for more than a year now with only Indraneel as my protection. My uncle is a very busy man. He doesn't have time to hold my hand all the time. So I grew up to learn how to deal with things on my own. And you don't have to worry. Indraneel's loyalty is absolute. He would never allow any harm to come to me. Only the drinks were a little sparse for the last part of our journey."

Shaking his head, the Lord rose from the sofa. "Forgive my thoughtlessness; I will call for some tea momentarily."

Barely ten minutes later was a deliciously smelling tea was served and at Udaya's pleading look, the Lord invited her to serve it. Him handing off her jacket to a chambermaid, gave the vampire the chance to lace his tea with a few drops of her blood. Though she had cared for a more or less steady supply, his health had decreased further during their time apart. The sickness in his body raged on with worrying speed. It seemed that Udaya had to increase her offerings of blood too keep him alive for as long as she needed him.

Without a doubt, the war put another strain on him. Though London was a dangerous city at the moment, the Lord took his duties to the public very serious, apparently more serious than his personal safety. She only hoped that his son was safe off on his manor in the country, taking care that the next generation of the Willcox family was protected.

Her generous donation of blood seemed to invigorate the Lord so he and Udaya spent half the night catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives. The female vampire had made a list of social events and duties she could have entertained during his absence so that she would not trip herself with a thoughtless lie. But she managed to stir the conversation towards the Lord's duties, listening attentively to his trade and the decisions he had participated to make that would no doubt influence the outcome of this war. He truly was an extraordinary human, maybe he even deserved saving, but sadly that was not Udaya's call to make. He was there to present her with entrance to the high society and nothing more. Yet the female vampire swore to make their time together as agreeable as possible.

At three in the morning Udaya asked to be excused and a tied looking servant brought her and Indraneel to a flight of rooms she was supposed to consider as hers for the foreseeable future. The Lord had made it very clear, that he didn't want her to travel again until this war was over. So far, so good. The only cloud on the vampire's horizon was the imminent arrival of Lord Willcox son the next day. The sympathy of this young man was vital to the success of her plan. So she had to make planes of how to become friends with the gentleman. It would be peerlessly harder for her to get the father to propose if the son didn't like her.

Once the door closed behind them, Udaya started to take off the constricting clothes. How she should ever fight in such an outfit was beyond her, but for now it was the appropriate costume for this charade. Switching from English to Hindi Udaya asked, "What is your impression so far?"

Taking his Mistress clothes, folding them and storing them away in the big wardrobe, Indraneel thought about what he had learned after abandoning his post at the door with his Mistress permission. "The whole house seems to be in a state of nervous excitement and it seems that your arrival is the reason for that. In this home you don't only have to gain the sympathy of the man of the house, but of his servants as well. They are like a state within a state, with their own rules and their own opinion. It's quite different from home, where no servant would ever dare to inflict his opinion on his Master. You have to find out what they expect and then give it to them."

Closing in on her thrall, who was currently storing away her new wardrobe, she felt him shiver when her cool breath brushed over his ear. Purring under her breath, Udaya whispered, "Well, that's what I have you for, Indraneel. Be my spy where I can't go so that I can gain the sympathy of these humans as fast as possible."

Swallowing heavily and closing his eyes, Indraneel closed his hands around the shelves of the wardrobe, steadying himself. The proximity of his Mistress had always had a strong effect on him and tonight Udaya seemed determined to toy with him. Not that he would ever pull back. If this was the only thing she would ever grant him, he would take it with open hands. He groaned when Udaya's teeth broke the skin of his neck, and reached for her when the ecstasy of the feeding washed over him. It was over far too soon but the female vampire didn't let go. She took the night to reward him for his uncanny ability to get them here as fast as possible and to organize a wardrobe for her worth her position. He had outdone himself for the last few weeks and though being of service was enough of a reward for him, having his Mistress being proud of him and telling, this was so much better and Indraneel enjoyed sinking into the embrace.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure that you have to leave so soon, Miss Sarah. You have only just arrived?" A distinguished young Lord looked down at the Lady who sat at the desk in the green salon, sealing a letter she had just written. When it had been carried away by a servant, Udaya turned around and smiled up at the young man.

"I'm afraid so, Lord Alexander. I have enjoyed your family's hospitality for the whole season and though I cherished every single minute of it, my uncle has called me back home. Since I am still under his protection I have to follow this summoning." Udaya explained, tiling her head slightly to convey her regrets.

Devoted and with a benevolent smile, Lord Willcox oldest son, reached for Udaya's hands. Though only two years younger than his soon to be 'mother-in-law' he had been polite and showed himself very friendly towards her, not at all begrudging her the time his father spent with her instead of himself. Half of London had been able to witness the dedication both Willcox man had shown their unconventional house-guest during the few social gatherings that had been organized in this time of war. Even Udaya had expected to have a much harder time to convince the young Lord of her good intentions. But on the very first day of Alexander's arrival, Udaya had learned that he had shared a glass of wine from the vampire's gift with his father on several occasions. The success spoke for itself and the female vampire could not begrudge the loss of the wine that would have helped the older Lord to keep healthy. She had organized another chest of the 'special' wine anyway to make sure she had a man to return to after her next assignment.

So she shared a charming smile with the young Lord who looked at her with his shining blue eyes, beseeching her quietly. "Please return to us very son, my Lady. I have not seen father so happy ever since my mother's passing away. Even his physical condition has improved ever since your arrival. I beg you, please don't forget us once you return to your home. We will wait for you to return to us every single day."

Summoning all of her control, Udaya managed to colour her cheeks with a tint of red, lowing her head in make-believe embarrassment. Her plans in England seemed to develop even faster than expected and though she was sure that she could wrapt this up within the next few weeks, whenever her Sire called for her, she was obliged to follow his summoning. No matter the things she could gain when staying in England, her Clan always came first. Being here too long made her feel lazy anyway and she was looking forward to doing a real job once again instead of only smiling and knitting and serving tea. Still her voice was nothing more than a brush of wind over the young Lord's hands when she finally spoke.

"I will try to convince my guardian to let me leave as soon as possible, I promise my Lord. Your father and you Lord Alexander are – apart from my uncle of course – what comes closest to family to me and ever since the death of my parents. I will be eternally grateful for that. Yet, all I can do to repay you’re your benevolence, is thank you and the assurance that I will do my best to return to you as soon as my uncle allows it."

Smiling down at the charming young Lady, Alexander invited, "Why don't you invite your uncle as well. Being with us will surely convince him that his niece is in the best of hands and is missing for nothing during her stay in good, old England."

Sinking into an elegant courtesy Udaya took her leave. Back in her rooms she found Indraneel busy with preparations for their departure. Two big, black suitcases were already standing next to the door. They would go into lockers, only to be picked up upon their return. The bags her thrall was currently filling with their personal belongs were both smaller and far easier to carry. They had no need for fancy dressing when on a mission, only bare necessities would be taken with them. In Indraneel's case that meant enough money and attire to hide in plain sight. For Udaya: weapons and armour. Despite being a vampire she had learned the advantages of leather clothing to protect her skin. Healing it required more time and attention than it was worth so armour it was.

"Bless the gods that we finally get out of this bale and cold city! It's cold and wet in summer and I don't even want to think how the winter goes here. It feels like the sun never gets really strong here." Despite knowing that his rambling were for naught since his Mistress would never know about the strength of the sun in this part of the world, Indra still felt the need to finally share his opinion on this bleak town.

Smiling at her thrall, Udaya had to admit – at least to herself – that his words were true nevertheless. England was cold, so much colder than home where you could sweat even when the sun was down. It was too grey and far too wet for her liking and that said something since as a vampire she was near resistant against the climate. Still, she was a child of good old India and this land would never be her own, no matter if these people ruled the humans in her motherland. Indraneel had been worse off even. He had caught pneumonia during his first month and without her blood strengthening him, he would surely have died. Another point that did not enamour these surroundings to her. So Udaya too would be relieved to leave these shores behind. She could only hope that her next victim could be found in warmer temperature.

 

* * *

 

"Damn it, Udaya, why can't we stay here?" Her thrall asked exasperated. "At least it's not as cold here as it is in England!"

Cleaning the last of her blades, storing them away in her hidden and not so hidden sheaths, Udaya smiled at her thrall. During the last three months the female vampire had completed three assignments on this tiny island. Some would be surprised by the amount of discomposure this place suffered, but since the organized crime was not only ruled by human but creatures of the night as well, the Clan had been rewarded generously to have Udaya at the beck and call of the local prince, a sleek gambler who had reminded her a little of Jayendra. He had taken one look at her and instead of talking down at her, he had offered the first payment in advance of her producing body. They had worked together quite well ever since. Still, hunting wayward vampires and other shifters who were behind on payment for the local crime lord was not the kind of work Udaya was used to.

Still, since her Sire didn't have to offer a more challenging assignment, the other members of her clan had taken random jobs as well, Udaya had chosen to stay in the warm Sicily. This world war was not only tiring out the humans who fought him. Though the descendants of Cain were known for their preference for power-play, there was very little to be gained by claiming another land that could suffer from attacks on the next morning. Still, working for these people had increased the money on Udaya's bank account considerably, since she had refused to take something as valuable as blood for hunting down a petty thief. Whatever you had to say about the 'Mafia' they were paying promptly and without haggle if you did your job right, and Udaya prided herself to give every assignment her full attention. So she had decided to enjoy the hospitality of the local vampire clan, enjoying the acceptable climate on this island during the months of winter. Come spring she would return to England to see how her two Lords Willcox were doing.

She had taken care to provide her Lords with a steady supply of blood. On the one hand, because she needed to ensure their sympathy and on the other hand, because shew as really worried about Lord Sebastian Willcox health. Without her blood in his system he would most likely die, before she got a chance to make use of his position. She had been taught to respect the descendants of Abel, to protect them and – up to a certain degree – care for them. So she had no desire to see him suffering and dying just because she acted thoughtlessly and withheld her blood. Getting to know this Lord even better during her time in his house, she even remembered that he would put a lot of strain on himself to show presence in the streets of London and the house of parliament, despite the dangers that came with it.

He valued the fulfilment of his duties even over his personal wellbeing. Udaya, no Lady Sarah in this case, had learned that for the Londoner citizens the behaviour of their Lords was most important and they took it as an indicator of how much faith they could place into their queen. Though they all adored Queen Elisabeth, they always looked at their nobles. As long as they stayed in town, despite the air strikes, they had absolute faith in their 'mum' that she would make the right decision. So most of the Londoner Lords stayed in town at a great personal risk, to have their Queens back.

Though such a behaviour was puzzling for many – even her own thrall had asked why the nobles would stay in town despite having a safe place to go to – Udaya understood all too easily. Her own clan, whose rules she had learned by heart, was organized hierarchically as well. To show loyalty was more important for the children of the Morningstar than their personal well-being. Every vampire would have his Sire’s back at all times, they would lay down their lives for him or her without a second thought. So she would never question Lord Willcox and his son's loyalty to their sovereign. She could only hope that they would not pay for their devotion with their life. At least not before Udaya had the chance to make use of their position.

 

* * *

 

 

## Sicily, Italy (1918)

With a blood-curling scream Udaya destroyed the last chance of finding some sleep around mid-day the inhabitants of the house she was currently resining in could have had. Falling out of bed, squirming on the wooden floor of her temporary home. A heartbeat later Indraneel was kneeling next to his Mistress, pulling her into his arms instinctively, hugging her close, brushing away the bloody tears that were running freely over her face. Hugging her tight, he watched his Mistress to get over the first nightmare he had ever witnessed. Usually she slept like a dead, pun fully intended here. But today was different. The room was still dark, the only source of light was the door he had left slightly ajar when coming in here.

It took Udaya some time to come back to herself and detach from the horrible pictures that had invaded her mind but moments earlier. She had never received a magic from the clan's sorcerers before, but she didn't have any doubt that that was exactly what had happened right now. And not only because of the dark prediction she had received, but also because she felt weak as a kitten, having paid for the magic with her own blood. Still it would not do to ignore the pictures in her mind. Total annihilation, death and more blood even an army of humans could provide had flown out of the bombed remains of the town-house of Lord Sebastian Willcox. Horrible things were about to happen. Death was on the horizon for every human in service of the Willcox family as well as for the two Lords she had gotten to know. Even though the female vampire could not explain how she knew it, she did not doubt in the slightest the truth of this dark omen.

Seizing in Indraneel's arms, Udaya coughed up a glob of blood that marred the usually so clean floor of her sleeping chamber. Instantly Indraneel flinched back from her, painting wards into the air that should protect against dark magic. Confused by the gesture, he had seen darker magic at work than merely her coughing up blood, Udaya turned around, realizing what had scared her thrall so much. The floor was painted not with bloody splotches but her blood had arranged itself into messy, yet readable letters.

Though her training had never included the ways of magic, Udaya was well aware that it had it's price. This one had been paid with her life-force and the female vampire did not doubt in the slightest that the date on the floor was connected to the dreadful dream she had just been sent. A few weeks ago the beginning of a new year had been celebrated and she had started her preparations for her departure come spring. Now it seemed that she could not wait for the beginning of spring to return to London since whatever horrible thing was about to happen, it would happen on the third day of the third month of this year. Since this was only a few weeks away Udaya could not afford to lose any more time.

 

* * *

 

Traveling through a Europe that was in the clutches of a devastating war was like a ride on the devil's back. Once more Udaya cursed the ability the cruelties mankind was able to commit. No other race on this planet had made destruction into an art form, this right was reserved for the children of Adam alone. Having proven herself a loyal servant, the vampire who had made use of her abilities for the last few weeks, had organized a transfer from Palermo to Nice practically overnight. The black market trade flourished under the eyes and ears of the authorities and one smuggled person more or less barely made any difference.

The female vampire cursed the little barge colourfully because it seemed to crawl over the Mediterranean Sea. She was well aware that traveling by boat was faster and far less dangerous than traveling over land, yet the nightmares welled up in her mind repeatedly and she had to hold herself back not to simply jump over the railing and swim. She didn't doubt that she was persevering enough to reach her destination, however, she could not be sure if she would really be faster when swimming. Inevitably the sun would force her far below the surface and while it was hard to orient herself above water, under water it was close to impossible.

For nearly two days they chugged over the sea, carefully avoiding all patrolling boats. When they finally set foot on the shores of Nice, Udaya had to wait seven more hours until the sun was down before she could leave the little boat. Luckily the people were busy un- and reloading, so they didn't bother her. Luckily Indraneel had made good use of his time, he had cared for their luggage and had organized to horses. From where she did not know. So they were ready to take off the moment the sun went down. They would hurry to make their way through France but still Udaya took her time to post a telegram that might have a chance to safe her humans.

 

**\+ + +  you have to leave the house  +  today  +  sarah  + + +**

 

Neither Indraneel nor Udaya had a lot of hope that their message would really make a difference. It was too vague but they didn't have enough money to write more for now. So they made haste to reach England to safe a family whose fate the clan's magicians had deemed important enough to mingle.

When the sun started to colour the horizon, Udaya realized that, despite having strengthened the beasts, the horses would not be able to travel the expanse of France in but one night. In the outer skirts of Paris they found a little tavern that would offer protection against the golden rays that would mean death for Udaya. When passing the city they had remembered to pick up some money so the female vampire was able to pay generously for a room and a decent breakfast and dinner as well as accommodation and care for their horses. They even got access to the sparse bathroom at the end of their floor and while Udaya didn't bother to wait for warm water, Indraneel would get a chance to take a hot bath before retreating for the day.

Rubbing her hair dry with coarse towels, Udaya returned to their room on silent feet, not wanting to wake any other attendant this early in the morning. When she quietly opened the door, quietly mumbled words made her hesitate. "Come on, boy. A few Francs more or less won't hurt you and neither you nor your Mistress will come to any harm."

Irritated that she heard such blunt blackmailing but no fight that followed the impudent demand, Udaya opened the door a little wider to peak in. The heavily built stableman who had taken their horses now stood in their room, threatening her thrall. Indraneel apparently had dozed off when sorting through the things they would need today. An assortment of combes, brushes and hair pins lay on the satin satchel in front of him on the table. The heavy man stood behind him, holding a crude looking knife to his throat. Though her thrall had managed to keep up with her, he was dead on his feet by now and by far not prepared to deal with such a blunt attack. This was a rather unfortunate situation since even the smallest movement on either the stable-man's part or on Indraneel's could end deadly for her thrall. Not something she was willing to risk.

Slowly, as to not scare the man, Udaya opened the door, letting the hinges squeak deafeningly. The intrusion made the man clutching his knife even stronger, pressing it into Indraneel's neck, calling forth the first drops of blood. This. Wouldn't. Do!

She was the only one who was allowed to spill the blood of this human. Still she tampered down the murdering rage that flared up inside of her. Tearing this child of Adam apart would do neither of the three any good. So she took a deep breath and told him calmly, "You are making a mistake, Monsieur."

"Really, dearie?" He snickered, not letting go of his victim but turning towards her. "It looks like I am the one with the knife. Now come on, if you want your little boy-toy unharmed you will hand over a hundred Francs. We both know you can afford it. In exchange you can rest here protected and secure in the knowledge that no harm will come to either of you during the day."

Udaya smiled.  A more intelligent man would be concerned by the predatory grin that showed more teeth than a normal human being should possess. Still he didn't let go. Well, threatening the guests of his employer didn't indicate a lot of brain anyway. Silkily the female vampire asked, "And what makes you think that we need more protection than we can provide ourselves?"

Before the man could deal with this, no doubt challenging, intellectual problem, Udaya had let go of her things and had flown over the expanse of the room, attacking him. Within half a heartbeat she forced him down and even gave him the chance to see her black eyes and razor-sharp teeth before she tore into his carotid artery. He was not exactly the kind of breakfast she preferred but for now he would do. When on the road she didn't have the luxury of being selective. His blood ran down her throat and invigorated her when she lapped the wound to close it, carefully avoiding even a drop of blood to be spilled.

When she had drained the man half way, she let go and approached her thrall who had retreated into a corner of the room, clutching his neck, blood seeping out from between his fingers. The young man was shivering from the strain this day had put on him and the unexpected attack. Pulling out one of her gun's, she still didn't like these weapons, she approached Indraneel as one would a skitter animal and gently brushed away his tears and wrapped up the nick on his neck. She would heal him later, but for now this injury was important. Before the stable man could flee, she placed her foot on his chest, demanding from Indraneel to fetch the innkeeper. The man at her feet was nearly hysteric and babbled something in French about monsters.

Thanks to his presence of mind, Indraneel offered Udaya one of their cloaks to cover her naked body before dashing out. Luck seemed to be on their side now, because her thrall found the landlord right outside of their room, carrying a tray of food. Clearly shocked by the blood that seeped from the neck of one of his guests, the men seemed slightly at loss when being confronted with what happened. His employee babbled something about monsters and attacks, but Udaya silenced him by raising her pistol.

Calmly she asked the innkeeper, "My servant is bleeding and the blade of your stable-man is covered with blood. Who seems to be the monster in this tale, him or us?"

Though aiming for an inner strength, Udaya let her lower lip quiver slightly and her hand, holding the pistol, shake. She would even have thrown in a tear or two for good measure, but blood running down her cheeks would not have worked to her advantage. Humans tended to be disturbed by such a display of supernatural origin. Still a woman in a similar situation would be scared, disturbed, near hysteric and Udaya did her best to fulfil these expectations.

Her acting skill seemed to be up to the task, because the innkeeper apologized profoundly, pulled his babbling servant to his feet and out of the room. The stay and the meal was of course free of charge and the man bowed several times, as if that could make up for his subordinates bad behaviour. The police would deal with this, he promised, and even though Udaya couldn't care less, she was glad that there were human authorities who dealt with human monsters. Closing the door behind the two Frenchman, Udaya pushed the heavy wardrobe in front of it to barricade the entrance.

When turning around, she noticed that Indraneel had taken the chance to consume the meals that had been provided. They both had learned in their youth not to let food go to waste, so Udaya took the time to put on her clothes once again, watching her thrall out of the corner of her eye. The young human was strong, he had learned how to fight, was no stranger to violence, though it rarely came as unanticipated to him as tonight. Still, the last days had taken their toll from him so, despite him concentrating very hard on appearing calm, she could see his hands shaking and noticed his swallowing a little too concentrated to be natural. Even his breath was too controlled for her to buy his act of being alright after everything that had happened.

Once he had finished his meal and had rolled out his blankets on the floor, Udaya claimed the bed and demanded, "Indraneel, come to me."

Stiff but obedient he approached the bed, his eyes lowered to the floor in a manner that could be respectful but at the moment was simply evasive. Without his usual grace he sank to his knees in front of her and tilted his head to present his neck. Clearly he expected her to feed from him, but even after their strenuous travels, the blood of this jerk who had dared to attack him was enough to sustain her for the next few nights, so she had no need for his. Lovingly she cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her. Soothingly she assured him, "There is no shame in being scared. You know that. The only thing of importance is doing what has to be done even when you are scared."

Trying to pull away, Indraneel couldn't fight back the tears any longer. His words were thick with them when he admonished himself, "But that was the problem today, wasn't it? That I was unable to do what had to be done. I was too …"

"You were too tired," Udaya quieted him once again. "You are only human, Indraneel. Being tired is part of what you are. You can't expect to be attentive and ready to fight all the time, you are not me. And please look at me when I am talking to you."

Slowly and clearly reluctant Indraneel raised his eyes. He was not only tired and scared because of what had happened just now, he was drained and close to a breakdown. Honestly, Udaya was surprised that he was not rolled up in a ball in the corner, overwhelmed by everything that had happened. There were dark circles under his eyes and his complexion bordered on an unhealthy grey. The way he looked, the vampire would have expected him to collapse, considering the strain she had put on him during their travel through Europe. There were humans to be saved but their lives could never be of more value to Udaya than the one right in front of her. Still, four days without real sleep and now such a traumatizing experience; Indraneel could not suffer that, not in the long run. She should have fed him, made sure he was strengthened by her blood when she demanded such extraordinary accomplishments from him, but she had forgotten and that could not be forgiven.

Slowly she rose from the small but soft bed, urging him to sit down on it. She sank to her knees in front of him, opening his tunic and untying his shoes. Tenderly she brushed over his unruly locks, straightening them, before nudging him to sink into the soft mattress. His reluctance for them to trade places was apparent. Udaya had her place and he had his. It was rare that his Mistress allowed him more. But today her hands, soft and yet strong as steal, kept him from rising again and when Udaya wrapped him into the warm blanket, he closed his eyes already. Even before Udaya could stretch out on the blanket Indraneel had prepared for himself, the human had succumbed to sleep. Udaya couldn't help but smile at his deep and even breaths when the rising sun finally stole her consciousness.

This evening she would feed him her blood, strengthening him so that they were able to make their way to England in record time. Udaya could only pray that they would not be too late.

 

* * *

 

 

## England (1918)

The son was already colouring the horizon when the horse cab came to a halt in front of the town house of the Willcox family. Hastily Udaya had put on one of her dresses that had been stored at the top of her bag, which had been kept at the train-station ever since her departure all these months ago. Only thanks to Indraneel's quick-witted command, did she manage to throw on her Sarah Mortimer persona, so that she would not surprise the inhabitants of this house with her dark skin and Indian features. Taking a deep breath Udaya forced herself to calm down. March had already begun so the danger loomed over all of their heads and if Lady Sarah would not be able to convince this family to leave her home, many lives would be lost. When she finally gestured for Indra to open her door, she looked slightly dishevelled, but entirely the Lady she was supposed to be.

The butler William was at the door, and instantly bade her to enter, once he recognized her. "Dear, Lady Mortimer. Your message had us all in commotion ever since it arrived two days ago. Please follow me to the salon, my Lords will be with you momentarily."

Tired and nervous Udaya started to pace the room she had gotten to know so very good after the last season. She was relieved to see that this family had heeded her warnings, because though the furniture was still there, most of the easily movable decorations had been removed: the pictures, the mirror over the dresser and the little nipes-figures the former Lady Willcox had been so fond of. The house might still be fully equipped but the things that were most cherished had already been stored away, most likely for transport. Relieved she sank down in front of the fireplace, after Indraneel had closed the curtains to keep out the rising sun.

"You should go up and try to get some sleep. You got me here, but there is nothing more for you to take care of." She urged her thrall, since, even with her blood, the travel had taken its toll from him.

But Indraneel surprised her once again. Stoic he shook his head and took his accustomed place next to the door. The day was dawning and within half an hour the sun would illuminate this house. He had to get his Mistress to her rooms safely and he would not stray so close to this goal. He had been anxious because Udaya had neglected her own safety this last week. Now they were nearly safe since the Lords of this house knew about her 'condition'. Yet, Indraneel would only rest when his vampire did the same.

It only took the two Lords but a few minutes, to receive their guest. Both looked anxious and after the older Lord had greeted Udaya with an adoring kiss to the tips of her fingers, he stepped aside to allow his son to greet her as well. The young Lord Alexander was more composed than his father, not even touching her fingers when he pulled her hand to his lips. Still, the young man kept Udaya's fingers in his when asking clearly worried, "What happened, Miss Sarah? Your telegram had us all very concerned. Why do you want to banish us from our house?"

Well, now she was in a real pickle. There had to be an explanation that did not include a vision from the mages of her clan. Yet Udaya had been so anxious to get here, that she had forgotten that she could not – under no circumstances – be honest with the humans she tried to protect. Something that might have worked at him, simply asking these people to trust her, would not be enough in England. So she decided to compromise, sharing parts of the truth to make her demands believable. Her undead heart clenched and she felt like a chunk of lead was growing in her chest at the thought that she might fail so close to reaching her goal of getting these people to safety. Everything depended on her making these two people believe that they truly were in danger.

Forcing a desperate smile on her lips, one that was far too close to heart for her liking, she whispered, as if ashamed of her admission, "A few days ago – while making travel-plans to return to you – I had a terrible dream. It was so vivid and life-like that it stole my breath and made me cry out in despair upon waking. I saw this house bombed to ruins, your servants, you dead between the wreckage. I was so terribly, terribly afraid for the both of you."

So far so good. Showing an overabundance of emotion was very uncommon for a Lady, yet the worried looks on both men's faces, made it apparent that they believed her act. "When I was walking the town the next evening, a blind seer reached for my hand. She offered to share a glimpse of the future for a few coins. Since I wanted to help her so I allowed it." Looking up at the two Lords, Udaya interrupted her story to explain, "These people are proud and she would have never taken my money without offering something in exchange." When both men nodded in understanding, Udaya closed her eyes as if to compose herself before continuing. "She looked at my hand for barely a heartbeat before flinching back. She told me that there were dark clouds looming on the horizon. People dear to me would die if I did not leave immediately to safe them. Her voice became all strange and deep when she warned me: >The river Thames will flow red with blood, on the third day of the third month, if you don't interrupt.<"

Taking another, seemingly steeling breath, Udaya raised her eyes again, letting all the anxiety she felt and a little more show in her eyes when she chuckled humourlessly before dropping her head. "I am sure you think me hysteric and jittery and I admit that I would have troubles believing myself had I not lived through this. But I am begging you, believe me and let us leave!"

Father and son shared a sceptical gaze. Even their adoration for their young house-guest could overcome their scepticism when it came to fortune tellers and prophetic dreams. True the attacks on London had gotten worse ever since Sarah's departure, but still, that might not be enough to abandon their town house.

Udaya could sense their inner conflict. She had kept herself up to date on the developments of this war and was well aware that both Lords knew about the dangers of staying in the capital. They tried to be supportive citizens but maybe all they needed was a little nudge to keep all under their care safe and protected. Rising from the sofa, swaying oh so slightly, she reached for both, Sebastian and Alexander's hand. With a shaking voice she begged, "The House of Lords will not be in session before Mai. Please, if you care about me at all, let us leave. If only for a month, that's all I am asking of you. I could never suffer anything happening to the two of you."

Sharing another worried glance, the Master of the house cupped Sarah's hand and assured her, "Alright, Sarah, I believe you. Why don't you retire for the day, you surely look tired. We will prepare our departure and after a light dinner we will start our Journey. Alexander will make sure that your things are safely stored and ready to accompany you and I will instruct the servants that we will return in a month."

Reaching for the Lord's wrist, enclosing it with a strength that was uncommon for a lady her size, Udaya beseeched him. "No, Sebastian, please. Ever last servant, every horse and dog has to come with us. Not even the cat should stay behind. This is serious, please, you have to believe me!"

The tension in the room shot through the roof and even the tired looking Indian at the door tensed, subtly edging towards his Mistress. For the blink of an eye the older Lord looked at the young woman who held him fast, getting lost in eyes that seemed like endless voids for a single heartbeat before shaking himself out of it.

After but a moment's hesitation he turned towards his son. "Alright, Alexander you will care that the entire household is ready for departure. Those who will not accompany us tonight, will leave tomorrow morning the latest."

Looking from the Lady Sarah to his father for a heartbeat Alexander bowed deeply before retreating. "As you wish, father. Miss Sarah, please excuse me."

Relieved beyond compare, Udaya bowed deeply, kissing this human's hands who had just, with but an easy command, saved more than two dozen lives, animals not counting. The female vampire allowed the human to gently pet her hair, before offering his hand to accompany her to her rooms.

 

* * *

 

Alleviated that everything had gone according to plan Udaya entered the dining room of the Willcox family the same evening, clad in but a light riding-dress. Determined to play the role of the harmless woman, the female vampire generally preferred dresses over trousers and though the newest fashion permitted woman to wear such, she chose a combination of a jacket and a skirt. It made her look more harmless and a skirt hid far more weapons than form-fitting pants. A carriage, hopping over the uneven stones of the streets had woken her from her slumber and relaxed Udaya had lingered in bed for a few moments, savouring the success of her warning having been heeded.

And it was not only Willcox house that was about to close. A dark-haired servant had dared to enter her quarters, even after she had retreated for the day. He had reeked of anxiety, well aware that he was not supposed to be there. Still he had gathered all of his courage to ask her what was happening. And Udaya had taken the opportunity to save more than the lives of the people residing in this home. She had warned him about the dangers of an upcoming attack. Had demanded from him to warn his family, his friends and every person he knew to abandon Regency Street because it was not safe any longer. Shocked by the message the paling 'Robert' had bowed deep and retreated.

After a light meal, the Lord had informed her, they would be on their way. The majority of the staff had already left. The butler William had departed an hour before sundown, caring for the most prized possessions of the family, ready to make the relocation of the household from London to Bury St. Edmunds as smooth as possible. The manor had been in the family for more than eight generations and one day it would belong to the young Lord Alexander. Relieved that everything was going so smoothly, Udaya followed her host to the stables, after having gotten rid of her dinner, where she was showed a beautiful horse that would serve as her steed.

Thought Lord Willcox expressed his concerns that Udaya would not be strong enough for such a long ride, the manor was more than sixty miles away, he was calmed by the young Lady Sarah telling him, that she was used to travel on horseback. In India the streets were rarely in a very good condition so most of the time it was easier for her to ride than to take a cab or even one of the automobiles that were very sparse in India. Since they feared detection by the enemy, a group of people on horse-back would be far less conspicuous than a convoy of cars. No carriage would have been available anyway, since most had already left the manor to transport the values.

The two Lords and the Lady were accompanied by Lady Sarah's servant Indraneel, the valet of Lord Alexander and young Robert who seemed more than insecure to make this journey with his employers. Though he did his best to appear calm, his horse showed his nervousness by prancing over the street. Doing her best to calm him, she petted his horse's mane, smiling at him to sooth his agitated nerves. Grateful the young man mirrored her smile and reined in his horse a little tighter, relaxing it now that it felt like his rider knew what he was doing.

The journey to the north was draining for all participants. Around midnight, when it started to rain, they decided that a little midnight-snack was in order, so that they all could rest their overtaxed backsides. When nobody was looking, Udaya laced their wine with a few drops of her blood once again. It would not be enough to charm them, but her life-force would invigorate the company, so that they would reach their destination before sunrise. She honestly did not know how to hide her true nature, once the sun was rising.

Clearly her blood was helping her companions. Only Lord Willcox senior got paler and paler and nearly sagged over the neck of his horse on more than one occasion. His sickness was eating him up from the inside and even though her blood was helping, it could not cure him of this disease. A change might, but Udaya had no intentions of transforming this human into a vampire. Still, their combined forces were enough to get everybody to safety in time and Udaya revelled in the softness of the sheets in her knew room, watching her dead-on-his-feet thrall, when he opened her luggage, but decided that unpacking could wait for the evening, sinking down on the chaise at the bottom of her bed, fast asleep within seconds. They were not sleeping together, not yet but the vampire was more relaxed when having her thrall so close, especially in unchartered territory like the Willcox mansion.

 

* * *

 

"I beg your pardon. What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you for the honour of granting me your hand in marriage."

Two times the sun had risen ever since they had come here and though the house was big and impressive, Udaya couldn't help but feel a little exposed in these unfamiliar surroundings. The English people had the preference to make everything exceptionally grand, making it hard for her to stay hidden without summoning the power of her blood. Now, on the evening of the third day after their arrival, Lord Willcox was proposing after dinner and though Udaya had done everything to reach this point, for a moment she didn't know how to answer this request. Thunderstruck she looked from Sebastian Willcox towards his son Alexander, who seemed nearly as expectant of hearing her answer, yet slightly amused by her speechlessness.

"I … you … we … Why are you proposing right now? After everything that has happened?" She finally settled upon. Her Sire would laugh at her, if he ever found her so incoherent, but right now she really couldn't help herself.

Smiling at the young Lady he believed Sarah Mortimer to be, the Lord reached for her hand and patted it soothingly. Patiently he explained, "Because of everything that has happened, dear Sarah."

Looking at his son, who nodded encouraging, the older Lord continued. "This morning we received a message from London. Our house has fallen victim to the war. It was destroyed down to the foundation walls. Without you I, my son, our entire staff would be dead. You have truly been a blessing for us and keeping that in mind my son and I decided that life is too short to heed conventions all the time. You are single and your prospects of marriage are – please forgive my bluntness – bleak to say at least. With your background and your social situation not many members of the high society would even consider talking to you, let alone proposing. I don't have much time left …"

With a smile he silenced the two young people in the room, who instantly tried to protest when he addressed his poor health. It was true, he was feeling better ever since meeting Sarah Mortimer. His doctors had told him that he would not see the upcoming Christmas last year but ever since traveling to Mumbai all these months ago, it seemed that god had smiled at him, granting him the chance to take proper care of his duties and bring his affairs to order so that Alexander would have it as easy as possible to step up to the position of the fourth Lord of Willcox.

Now Sebastian wanted to take care of Sarah as well. "Sarah, Alexander, you both know how little time I have left. I have used this last year to set up a new testament that will help you Alexander when I am gone. And now I want to make sure that you get what you deserve as well, Sarah."

Reaching for the hands of those most important to him, the Lord repeated his request. "I am asking you to marry me, to carry my name and honour us by becoming a member of this family. You have already proven the length you are willing to go to protect us and I am sure that you will help Alexander to weather the upcoming storm, just like you have helped me during these last months that we have known each other. You have been a gift from god for us and I would be very sad to see you leave my family once I am no longer walking this earth."

This was exactly what she had been working for. Everything peaked in this offer for marriage, but somehow Udaya felt like this was an empty triumph. She was looking at two human-beings, unaware of the darkness that made her life. They were no shifters, no vampires, no werewolves, nobody who forged hidden plots to gain more power, more influence or a way to take advantage of people. No, before her sat two human beings, one of them already dying, hoping for nothing more than a content life where they could fulfil their duties to the best of their abilities.

Her heart demanded from her to retreat. To turn around and leave these people behind because the darkness of her life would inevitably catch up with them once she bound herself to their side. She could go now and leave them in peace, but her sense of duty didn't permit this. Lord Willcox was offering what she needed to become of even more value to her clan and in the end that was the only thing of importance. Married to this Lord no doors would stay closed for her. As 'Lady Willcox' she could participate in the social gatherings of the high society, getting access to places that were closed to all other members of her clan. So she bowed her head and conjured up her most charming smile while stating, "The honour would be mine. I would be glad to become your wife."

Clearly overjoyed by her answer, Sebastian rose from his chair, hugging her. When he stepped back his son took his place, twirling Udaya … no Lady Sarah … through the room, sharing his happiness.

 

* * *

 

After that everything happened all too swiftly. Neighbours who lived but a couple of miles away were asked to play host for Udaya, while the wedding was prepared. Since nobody knew how much time Sebastian would have, they did their best to work as fast as possible. The couple expected to be wedded soon after the beginning of spring.

Luckily the family closest to Willcox manor, had lived in London as well, two houses down from Sebastian and Alexander. Having received the Lady Sarah's warning, they too had closed their house and hastily retreated to the country. And though the bombing had not brought as much destruction to their estate as to the Willcox', many lives would have been lost had they stayed in London. So they agreed easily to invite the young woman into their home, accommodating her to the best of their abilities, while helping with the upcoming wedding.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony that happened thirty days after Sebastian's proposal was breath-taking despite happening in a rather 'small' frame. Due to the war raging in Europe, the Willcox family had decided that they would only invite their closest neighbours and nobles of the region. Still, with over one-hundred guests in attendance it was nearly as grand as Udaya was used to from Bombay. That everybody was caring for this event very much could be seen, because the sparse floral decoration, at the beginning of April flowers were rare, was enhanced with hundreds upon hundreds small sewn flowers that had been cut out of old pieces of fabric the families of the region had unearthed from their attics and cellars. It was nearly as colourful as a wedding in India would be and Udaya could not help but feel excited all through the day. This might be means to an end for her, but she wanted to enjoy it nevertheless and every guest in attendance made it so very easy for her, complimenting her newly sewn dress and her hair that shone with a dozen of ivory flowers that had been stitched together from satin bands.

When Sebastian and Sarah retreated for the night, the vampire realized how much the excitement of the day had cost her newly wedded husband. Carefully unwinding the band of flowers from her hair, she saw him to bed, making sure that he would be warm enough so that he could rest and recover properly. When she tried to leave, the older Lord Willcox held her back. When she settled back on his duvet, he started caressing her pulse-point with shaking fingers. His voice was barely louder than a brush of the wind through the trees and only Udaya's enhanced senses enabled her to understand him at all. "Will you be there for Alexander when I am gone?"

Tenderly capturing his shivering fingers between hers, Udaya promised tenderly, "I will always be there to support your family, Sebastian. To the best of my abilities."

When she tried to leave so that he could rest his fingers closed around her wrist with unexpected strength. "Sarah?"

Needing him to rest, he would not recuperate if he overtaxed himself further, Udaya leaned forward and brushed her lips over his forehead. Softly she coaxed him, "Sleep, my dear. Tomorrow when you wake well rested and had a proper breakfast you will feel much better, I promise. Don't think that I didn't notice you eating barely two bites all through the evening," she admonished softly. "Today was simply exhausting. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

An enigmatic smile spread over the lips of the human when his newly wedded wife mentioned the food. Quietly he asked, "What are you really?"

For a heartbeat, well one of his heartbeats, Udaya was sure that she had misheard him. But when she pulled back and looked into the face of the middle-aged sick man, she saw an intelligence shining in his eyes that had allowed him to make a fortune for his bank, to spot fraud and see business opportunities that were hidden from others. But maybe it had also allowed him to see past the mask the vampire had worn for him. Still, she could not give in so easily and betray her secret. So she shook her head uncomprehending.

With a tired smile he explained, "You have what you wanted. Your spell helped you to get a rich husband and the title you were so clearly aiming for. And now all I want is for you to be honest with me. As your husband surely I can expect that at least.

"I did not come so far by trusting a first impression and the facades people try to show me. I am able to see what there is and with you there is a lot to see. You are moving faster, you think, hear and react faster than it should be possible for a normal human being. And I know that your dresses, even your wedding dress, hide more than simple lingerie."

With trembling fingers he reached for the seam of her dress, pulling up the numerous layers until the sheath and the dagger that was strapped to her thigh was revealed. He did not touch her improperly, just brushed over the leather with the tips of his fingers before letting go when looking at her imploring. "Whatever you wanted, as my wife you can get it. In exchange all I ask from you is but this one thing: here, now, on our wedding night: please, be honest with me. Everybody knows how very sick I am and who would believe me if I suddenly told stories about an angle or a fairy or some other supernatural being who had granted me the greatest gift known to mankind: more time before death claims me."

Gently caressing his new wife's hand, he continued, not letting her go. "Your spell gave me enough time to bring my affairs in order. To prepare my son for the duties that will be his in a few weeks. It even saved my entire household from a dreadful and meaningless death in the ruins of our town-house. I am grateful for that, don't ever think otherwise but still I demand to know: What are you?"

Udaya couldn't keep the honest smile spreading in her face. She had underestimated him. All these months he had known that something was wrong with her, but instead of making himself belief otherwise, he had accepted it and bid his time. He had surprised her and because of that the vampire tried to make the conscious effort to take his desires into consideration. If she revealed herself, what would he do? Would he throw her out or would he keep her secret, taking it to the grave?

In the end it was no decision at all. He had proven his loyalty already, a blind loyalty because he did not know her true nature. The children of Abel were something precious, worthy of her protection so they should be worthy of her honesty as well, at least if being honest brought no danger to her and those important to her. Taking of the veil he had allowed her to carry for the day, her gloves and her jewels, she placed everything on his nightstand where it would be safe. These tokens had been loans from the former Lady Willcox and Udaya did not want to dishonour them by bringing them in contact with the true form of a creature of darkness. In a quiet voice she stated, "You are wrong, Sebastian."

When he tried to protest she simply lifted her hand to silence him. "I am neither a fairy nor am I an angel. The opposite is true. You demand the truth and in this night I am inclined to give it to you. Take it as my wedding present, because with this I am placing my life in your hands."

Reaching for the candle on his nightstand, she basked the room in soft light when igniting it. Taking an unnecessary breath Udaya let the change wash over her. She felt her eyes burning up, her teeth elongating, her fingers became darker when the mask of the English Lady vanished. When she looked at her husband she saw him shivering for a moment and heard the sharp intake of breath when taking in the monster that now sat on his duvet within arms-length.

When she opened her mouth to speak, revealing her predatory teeth, she saw him trembling, but he did not pull back. In the same, soft voice as before she spoke again. "I am no fairy tale creature, Sebastian, but as dark as they come. Do not ever make the mistake of seeing something else in me. I kill for living. I am a monster."

Shaking his head when the creature on his bed sat there calmly, contradicting something she had already proven with every single action she had chosen while with him, Sebastian smiled, "Monsters don't save the life of innocents. They don't protect humans from the consequences of a war that should be of no concern to them. You might be many things Sarah, but you are no monster. Not for me and not for this family."

"Udaya."

"Excuse me?"

Hesitantly reaching for the human's hand again, something he allowed, the vampire revealed, "My name is Udaya, Udaya Suri. I was born in the Slums of Bombay in 1880 and seventeen years ago my Sire found me and had me trained."

"Trained to do what?"

"To kill."

Udaya was surprised how easily Sebastian Willcox was accepting the truth she shared. If she were in his shoes, she doubted that she would have believed such explanations without any fuss. On the other hand, he really had nothing to lose any more. Still she was completely taken aback by his next, dispassionate command. "So kill me."

Unable to even consider this order, Udaya rose form the bed and stepped out of his reach. Shaking her head stoic she denied him. "No, I can't do that. You are human, a descendant of Abel. Your life is precious, I can't take it so easily."

Urging her to come closer again, Sebastian reached for her hand. It seemed that their temperature matched for once, and this did not bode well for the human. "Sarah … Udaya, please. You have to understand. I am sick, so very sick and whatever spell you have woven around me it weakens. I weaken, more and more each day. Soon I won't be able to rise in the morning, soon I won't be able to leave my bed at all. Once day, not so far in the future, the pain will be so strong that all I consume will be medication and times when I pray for it to take effect."

Looking at her hands, her strong, capable hands, the English Lord demanded, "What I am asking of you is not something I could request from Alexander. It is too much to ask from a child to kill his parent. But this is not the life I want to live. You are my wife, a member of my house and for that all I ask is: protect me from a humiliating death where I am drugged to my teeth and lost to my pain. Grant me this one request: let me decide when to leave this world so that I can do so with honour and dignity."

The future Sebastian painted for himself and his sole request brought tears to Udaya's eyes because nobody, nobody should live or die like that. She only looked up again, when she felt the tips of his fingers caressing her cheeks, brushing away the tears of blood. He asked in a hushed whisper, "Is that what keeps you and me alive, what makes us strong: blood?"

Oh so tenderly, Udaya reached for his hands and kissed them before putting them back to the bed. Her voice was calm again, when she whispered, "Yes, my blood holds my magic. It can kill and it can revive. It has battled the illness in your body but it can't heal it and it can't keep you alive indefinitely. But I will promise you this: when the day comes and you decide that you want to leave this earth, I will sent your soul back to your beloved wife who is surely already waiting for you. And I promise to do it swiftly and without any pain.

"Also I swear to you, in our wedding night when you bound a vampire to your home. Your family will always be under my protection. I will serve you either as guardian or as an avenging angel should anybody ever dare to lay hands on a member of your bloodline. As long as I am walking this earth, no harm shall befall your family."

Boneless with relieve, the Lord caressed his 'young' wife's cheek one last time before finally relaxing back into the covers, finally allowing himself to rest.

 

* * *

 

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

The shouting of the young Lord was only drowned out by the shattering of the crystalline vase on the mantel board next to Udaya's head. Well aware of Alexander being an excellent marksman, the female vampire did not even bother to pull back. Had he wanted to target her, he would have done so.

The last month surely had been one of the happiest in Lord Sebastian Willcox life. He had made trips on hoarse back with his newly wedded wife and his son. Together they had travelled the expanse of the land that belonged to the Willcox family, the dying Lord teaching his son what he had to take care of and what to pay attention to. The illness had slowly eaten the last of his strength and though Udaya had offered her magic on more than one occasion, Sebastian had consequently refused it. At least until the spring ball in the middle of Mai. The ball had been his last gift to Udaya and his son. A celebrations of all things coming to life, rising from seeming dead soil to paint the country in the most beautiful colours once again. Together with his neighbours, his few close associates and his friends they had enjoyed the night.

They had laughed and danced, strengthened by her blood Sebastian had enjoyed the night until the son was colouring the horizon. Happy and free of pain he had secretly said his good byes to his friends and his sons. After sundown on the following evening he had asked Udaya for one last ride. He wanted to show her a special place, one most important to him. He had brought her to a small lake in the middle of a beautiful little piece of wood where he had met Alexander's mother Sophia for the first time. He had shared stories of their life together, had taken Udaya's hand for a walk down memory lane and with these beautiful thoughts at the forefront of his mind, he had allowed Udaya to take all of his blood, drain him of all sickness and pain and sorrow and beneath the starlit night in these peaceful surroundings he had drawn his very last breath before drifting away. Udaya had mourned him that night, like her mother had always taught her. She had to leave the body intact but could say the prayers that would sent his soul to heaven.

The weeks after that were hectic and strenuous both for the new Lady Willcox and the Fourth Lord of Willcox, Alexander. Supportive to the best of her abilities, Udaya had stood by Alexander's side, to help him through this hard time until his father found his last resting place in the same tomb that held Alexander's mother.

Barely a day after the funeral, when finally they were blessedly alone again, free of any mourning relatives and friends, Alexander was finally losing is composure. Honestly the vampire was surprised of how good the young man had held himself together, especially when she had been able to hear the desperate cries that had escaped him during the night.

Since she had been with him when he had died, this accusation really did not come out of the blue. Even the anger, lighting up his eyes, strengthening him during this attack was a welcome change to his desperate tears he had tried to hide from her. Still he had hid behind the rules and regulations an English nobleman was expected to heed. But since they were alone again, without anybody judging them or their behaviour, Udaya decided to confront her new patriarch with the truth. "Yes, I did."

Thunderstruck Alexander whipped around and stormed the length of the room to reach her. The slap on her cheek was strong, so much stronger than a human woman could suffer, and it held all the pain and all the sadness and all the anger that kept the young man upright. Looking into his eyes she knew him to feel the very same emotion that had threatened to drown her, when Indraneel had told her that his father Zaid was already dead and beyond saving. There had been anger and sadness, but also the burning desire to punish those who were responsible for what had happened, because the pain was too great to suffer. She had not had a target, Alexander on the other hand had one so she left him to his rant when he raised his hand a second time, hissing at her full of hatred. "Witch! I should have never, ever allowed him to marry you! You have bewitched him and in the end your magic has destroyed him. He was obsessed with you, you monster!"

Quietly she rose from her chair and stepped into the personal space of the human in front of her. Before he could decide to hit her again, she captured his hand and enveloped it in a steel grip. "Yes, Alexander, I have killed him. Because he asked for it and I cared for your father enough to spare him the suffering and the pain. He wanted to leave this world with dignity and not beside himself with pain or drugged to his teeth and if you would push aside your pain and your anger and your tears you would see that.

"His health decreased each and every day and you know that. Do you really think that he wanted to spend his last years as a cripple, chained to his own bed? That he had ever desired to get lost in the pain so that he could not even care for his most basic human needs? Are you really sure that he would have been able to suffer through such humiliations?"

Taken aback by her bold words, the young Lord shook his head and since he could not free his first hand he raised his second to hit her again for her insolence. What gave her the right to decide on his father's behalf? He was the son, the decision should have been his! But even before he could gain a momentum, Udaya reached for his second hand as well, enveloping it with fingers far stronger than expected. She shook him like an unruly puppy and forced him to look at her.

"It was his decision, Alexander." She told him, looking into his eyes so that there was no room even for the slightest doubt. "Like it was his decision to love your mother more than any other woman on this planet. Like it was his decision to make it his lives work to gather influence and money, so that you one day would have a comfortable life without missing for anything. Like it was his decision to love you more than any other human being on this planet! Just like all these things the moment of his death was his decision alone, I was just means to an end and I suffered though this willingly because your father had given me so much more than you will ever imagine."

Gently pulling him closer, offering support, she whispered, "You have respected him and all of his decisions his entire life. You were the best son any father could wish for. Sebastian told me so repeatedly. So please, respect his last decision as well and let him go with your blessing and all the love in your heart you had for him."

Dropping his head, because finally he was at the end of his tether, Alexander whispered in a voice thick with tears. "How can I ever do that, when I miss him so very much?"

And when Udaya pulled the young man into her arms he finally let go of his make-believe strength and his composure and dissolved into tears. Pulling him down to the sofa so that she could hug him as long as he needed it, Udaya held the young Lord fast through his tears and his pained cries and his quiet hick-ups because there were no tears left any longer. She let Alexander cry for his father and his mother and all the time the three of them should have had together but never had been given.

When after some time Indraneel came into the room to investigate, Udaya only shook her head at him and wordlessly ordered him to leave again. Alexander had been strong for so long, he should be allowed to deal with his grieving in a private frame, without anybody gapping at him. Worn and tired, the young Lord rose after more than an hour. He did not even raise his head again to look at her, but Udaya didn't hold it against him. To lose one's composure was hard, for these stiff English people it was even harder and the Indian vampire had promised her deceased husband to take care of his family. Tonight that had meant a target for anger and a shoulder to cry on. Wherever he was, Sebastian surely would be pleased.

 

* * *

 

 

## Bury St. Edmunds, England (1918/19)

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Baffled Udaya looked up from her stitching up one of her sheathes that had come slightly undone. Where did her thrall always get such stupid ideas?

Still, Indraneel didn't let himself be derailed from his train of thought. "I saw you, with 'Lord Alexander'! I have seen the way you were looking at him, the way you were holding him! This had been your plan right from the beginning. You wanted to worm your way into their home, gain their trust, get rid of the old Lord and then seduce the young one. HE will be your ticket into the high society. You will make him your thrall and he will place the world at your feet and become obedient to your slightest whim. Just like you expect it from me.

"IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?"

In the beginning, the female vampire had thought her thrall losing his composure slightly amusing, but when he started shouting at her, her amusement ended. Carefully she put away her tools and stepped up to her human. Looking at him with cold and detached interest she raised her hand and backhanded him. In comparison to the slap she had received from Lord Alexander, her hit pulled the rug out from under his feet. Like a viper she was upon him, clutching his hair, pulling his head back. Though she maintained the appearance of the English Lady, her black eyes simmered through the mask and she was pulling his hair painfully when hissing, "You will never, ever raise your voice against me street-rat. Your life belongs to me. Without my help you would be dead in the slums of Bombay. Don't you dare forget that for a single second!"

All the fury he had worked up after seeing his Mistress comforting the English man, evaporated when he saw her seething above him. His despair threatened to drown him when he whispered, "Do you love him? Please, tell me at least this. I have to know where I stand … Mistress."

With a sigh Udaya let go of her thrall. Still the young man didn't dare to rise. Cowering on the floor in front of her he barely looked up, frozen like a hare trapped by a snake. The female vampire looked down, shaking her head in disappointment. When a small rivulet of blood emerged from his lips she tenderly brushed it away, and lapped it from her fingers. He shook when she brushed away his wayward strands, while asking quietly, "How can you love me so much and know me so little?"

Without further elaboration, Udaya turned away and started to change. Her Sire had sent her a message and to take care of this assignment she would have to leave the house for a few days. After what had happened this afternoon with the young Lord, Udaya was sure that Alexander had no interest in seeing his 'stepmother' Sarah for the foreseeable future. Surely her being shaken by the overly emotional scene would justify her, locking herself in her quarters. So her absence would barely be noticed. Her voice was dispassionate when she put on her armour and her weapons. "Leave, Indraneel, and don't dare to speak to me for the foreseeable future. You will not enter my rooms again and neither will any other servant of this house. I don't want to see you again."

Judging from the whispers of his clothes, Indraneel was obeying her command. This young man had many flaws, unnecessary jealous being one of them, but he had always, always been obedient to a fault, so Udaya was sure, that he would cover for her, no matter what had happened. He hesitated at the door, needed to say something, to explain or to justify his question, but for now her corporal punishment had extinguished his spark of autonomy. Where there not a duty she had to see to, she would have taken her time to assure him, to remind him that after her assignments he was her top priority. But for now she had to make sure that he remembered his place and the responsibilities that went with it.

Choosing her weapons carefully, Udaya reflected on the assignment. A rogue vampire was on the loose, one who killed his victims rather conspicuously. His head was worth a lot of money, his blood even more than that. So she was supposed to capture him and bring him to a certain house, preferably walking but recently deceased was acceptable as well. The mission was ridiculous, far beyond her capabilities. But the problem was there and she was close so she might as well take care of it. It was better than sitting here and playing the English noble woman anyway.

George Chapman was an arsonist and supposed to lie in a nice grave since 1902. Has his hunting grounds been the city of London before, he had retreated to the much more sophisticated Cambridge after his death. Udaya seriously doubted the mental abilities of the vampire who had chosen a crazy killer as his child. But apart from her clan, who had no doubt members who revelled in the fact that killing people was part of their duties, very few descendants of Cain chose insane murderers as their progeny. Well, there was one clan said to have gone insane because of the suffering they all had to endure due to the curse god had placed on Cain, but Udaya feverishly hoped that Mister Chapman belonged to another bloodline. To deal with crazy people was taxing, to deal with crazy vampires could be deadly, even for her because you could never know where their mind was wandering off to.

 

* * *

 

Cowering on the half-damaged roof of one of the buildings of the Jesus College in Cambridge, Udaya glared at the chapel nearby. This academic institution was created on the grounds of a former monastery, but instead of findings nuns or monks praying her day in and day out, privileged young adults who were privileged enough to pay for an education in this institute, were strolling over the area. It had taken her two days to find her target and yesterday morning she had spotted him more or less by accident. She had sensed a familiar scent and when she had followed the trail it had led her here. Not wanting to spook anybody she had waited, only to find the man she had tailed emerge from the depths of a worn down, and clearly off limits, chapel remerging close to sunrise with a dead woman in his arms. So Udaya was quite sure that she had found her target, but the rising sun had forced her to retreat.

Today she had returned immediately after sundown and suspected her victim roaming the depths of the building in question. Best case, he was not here and she had to wait. Worst case, he was already working on another victim, slowly cutting the life out of her. Either way, Udaya did not have a lot of time to make a decision if she wanted to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. When a huge raven landed right next to her, she barely bared her teeth at the animal. After coming this far she didn't need a dumb animal to betray her hiding place.

The 'dumb animal' however, transformed into an ascetic man in a black suit, who found himself with a knife on his throat, as soon as the transformation was complete. In barely more than a whisper, he pondered, "I supposed you are the huntress they have hired to find our good George?"

"And I suppose you are not my intended target, so buzz off!" Udaya hissed into his ear. Emphasizing the threat she posed to him by digging her blade slightly into his skin. She hated disturbances during an assignment and it irritated her highly, that the young man all but raised his hands, but staying right beside her unperturbed, as if she didn't pose any danger to him.

When she glared at him, hoping to urge him to leave, he simply straightened his tie Udaya's attack had put slightly askew and revealed, "No, I am the one who shall ensure that your target makes it to his destination still breathing."

Shaking her head, concentrating on the chapel again, Udaya stated drily, "You're about sixteen years too late for that." Without waiting for an answer, the female vampire slid off the roof because during their little 'chat' George Chapman had entered the premises and vanished into the chapel. Her unwanted visitor would have to care for himself from now on, Udaya had a vampire to catch.

 

* * *

 

When entering the chapel, Udaya pushed away all sounds. Since she didn't know what to expect she readied her pistol but made sure that her swords could be drawn at a moment's notice. The inside of the chapel was old, worn down and no part of it but the altar was unbroken. From there a slight sheen of light illuminated the evening and carefully the female approached it. While edging closer, Udaya realized that the prominent smell that had captivated her yesterday was even more prominent here. Cowering down beside a stairwell that had no doubt been hidden beneath the altar, the vampire listened for a few minutes to determine if it was safe to go down.

"Kneel, and everything will be much easier for you." A slick, oily voice commanded … no tried to seduce a third party, since Udaya had no doubt that this was George Chapman speaking.

A hoarse, but nevertheless familiar voice answered, "I kneel only before but one person and you are not it, monster!"

For a single heartbeat, the heartbeat of a human, Udaya felt like drowning in fear. There was no doubt now about the origin of the smell that had lured her here. But when that moment was over, the female vampire shook herself out of her near-panic and took an unnecessary, yet steeling breath before she straightened, burying her dread deep inside herself. Nothing good would ever come from her giving in to her emotions, so Udaya pushed them all away to make sure that this Chapman would see the moonlight again, instead of being torn to pieces by her because of the insolence of taking what was hers.

A supressed cry of agony sounded from downstairs and though no sounds of impeding torture could be heard, the human clearly was suffering a great deal. Being well versed in the ways of how to cause injury and pain without tools, Udaya clutched her pistol and started to move downstairs, clad in silence. Though she regretted not being able to spare the victim further pain, she knew never to haste a mission. First she had to access the situation, than decide on a suitable course of action. Her assignment was more important than anything else, even … no, especially than her own feelings.

The oily voice started to praise, but it all sounded wrong in Udaya's ears. Why should anybody praise someone on his ability to withstand pain? You were either capable or you were not, this was not a feat to be trained in a human. "You are so strong, so very strong my sweet little boy. Maybe I could even find use for you, if … and I repeat IF you learn respect and kneel. Know that I am a vampire. THE most horrible creature walking this earth!"

This time Udaya could hear a hit, quiet and hard to identify. Still, nothing but a supressed sound of pain could be heard, no admittance, no giving in. Where the circumstances any different, the vampire would have been proud of the human who was in the process of being broken.

Only thanks to her hard earned ability to push away any human feelings, did Udaya manage not to throw up or go on a murderous rampage when she took in the scene in front of her, once she had reached the part of the stairwell that opened into the cellar. Indraneel was chained in the middle of the room, arms stretched to the sides with chains that seemed to emerge directly from the wall. The half of his face was swollen, his lip was broken and bleeding but the worst off was his torso. Stripes of flesh had been cut from his upper body and placed in an oily solution that stood on a table nearby. The cellar was filled with the alluring smell of his blood and the harsh scent of unfamiliar chemicals.

Maybe it was her scent. Maybe the proximity. Maybe she had brought a ghost of wind with her that moved a few of the spider webs next to the exit, but the moment she had reached the bottom step, her thrall looked up and into her eyes. The sound he made next was halfway between laughter and crying before he breathed, "… you are not …"

Enraged by the opposition, George Chapman shot towards the human and backhanded him on the already swollen cheek, finally breaking the skin, making hot drops of blood dripping down to the floor, painting it red. The resistance seemed to drive the vampire even crazier and he picked up the knife Udaya had left behind, threatening Indraneel with it. His entire body was shaking from outrage when he slowly embedded the blade into the human's shoulder, demanding livid, "Your are hanging in MY chains! I will bring to you hell on earth! Who should ever be more horrible than me little human?"

In the end it was the simplicity of the question that made Udaya raise her weapon and remark, "Me," embedding a bullet into the vampire's forehead the moment he whipped around. The moment the shot found its target, George Chapman fell to the floor like a puppet that's strings had been cut. Aware that her bullet would not keep him immobile forever, Udaya pulled forth a slim wooden stake and embedded it in his heart.

The vampire raven had watched this encounter unpassionately, and was not stepping over the victim, approaching the thrall in chains. Swiftly he pulled free the dagger inspecting the damage it had caused. He produced a clean handkerchief and folded it, pressing it onto the wound, securing it with strips of Indraneel's shirt that had been torn to pieces. "You are strong, young human. The victims before you were broken in barely more than an hour."

With interest he looked at the dagger he had pulled free, licking over the broad side, sampling the blood. He closed his eyes, savouring the aroma, like a human would enjoy a good glass of wine. His eyes lit in understanding, and while Udaya was disarming and binding her victim, he continued his conversation. "You already are a thrall. For someone as strong as you I would find a position of honour amongst my servants. I know that you have been captured two nights ago and though this Descendant of Cain had done horrible things to you, you are still standing. If you wish so, I could take you with me. I would feed you, clean and heal you and I am sure we can find a rewarding duty for you."

In the meantime, the bird vampire had opened the chains, and though Indraneel was swaying on his feet, he managed to stay upright. The male approached him and tenderly brushed his sweaty and bloody locks from his face. Gently, near lovingly, did he brushing over the thrall's split lip with the tips of his finger. Despite showing himself respectful now by lowering his gaze, the human managed to shake his head, rejecting the offer politely. "Thank you, Sahib, but I already have a rewarding duty. My life belongs to my mistress and I would very much like to return to her. If she still want's me …"

What would ever become of him, when his mistress wouldn't take him back because he had angered her too much was an idea Indraneel did not dare to entertain. Yet the vampire snickered while shaking his head. "That's what she had told you, hadn't she? That you are hers and can never, ever leave. You are bound to her blood and that bond is final. I will tell you a secret my unyielding, little human: The origin of the blood does not matter in the slightest. My blood will make you as strong, as fast and as resistant as hers and sooner or later my magic will surpass hers and you will not even think of her any longer. Don't worry, my friend. You would be safe with me. Come with me and I will show you wonders you had never even dreamed off."

Once her work had been done, Udaya had slowly risen and reached for the knife the vampire had pulled free, inspecting the blade and the wooden shaft. It was an exact replica of her very first weapon and after giving it to Jayendra the night after her first kill she had made sure that she always, always had a knife of that sorts in her arsenal. She had left it behind because she hadn't wanted to burden herself with more weapons than necessary, it was her blade of choice when she was in disguise because it was small and inconspicuous and it was the one thing that reminded her of her origins, always.

Turning towards the fluttering vampire, who was still trying to seduce her thrall, she asked drily, "He's ready for transport. Do you need him in one piece?"

Absent minded, the vampire looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. "We want him alive and his body more or less intact."

For a long moment Udaya looked at her thrall before stashing away her knife and pulling free one of her swords. Without hesitating she approached the paralyzed vampire and placed her foot on his chest. Leaning down she caught his eyes, growling, "You should have never, ever touched what's mine." And then she swiftly turned him with her foot and cut off his right hand, causing a minor gash on his back. Kicking away the hand, she reached for one of the torches lighting this place and cauterized the wound so that Chapman would not bleed out.

The casual way in which Udaya crippled her victim caused the English vampire to flinch back, watching her stunned. The female however didn't even bother to look up from her victim. She observed his flesh burning and closing over the stump, deciding when there had been enough damage done, so that his arm would not grow back. Off handed she remarked towards Indraneel, "I am really disappointed."

Baffled, the male vampire forced out, from behind clenched teeth, "This human had just survived hours, maybe even days of torture and your first thought is to reprimand him?" Yet his berating only lasted until Indraneel exhaled and cowered into himself. Confused the vampire gazed from the dark-skinned human to the dark-skinned vampire and back again and slowly understanding dawned.

Udaya, the torch still in hand, approached her thrall and hissed at him furious. "I told you that I did not want to see you. How dare you disobey me?"

What endless tortures could not accomplish, the words of his mistress managed within a moment: the human sank to his knees and choked out desperately, "Mistress, I …"

But Udaya cut him off with a slap to his face, hitting the uninjured cheek, causing another laceration so that blood was painting his right cheek as well.

Harshly she reminded him, "If I am interested in hearing your opinion, I will ask for it!"

"Yes, Mistress."

Astonished by the harsh exchange the male vampire watched the human fighting his way up to his knees and leave the room. With swift gestures, Udaya emptied the oil George Chapman had used for his experiments to the floor and threw the torch into the expanding puddle. Immediately the flames started to spread on the floor, and the female vampire placed her victim over her shoulder, following her thrall upstairs.

At the middle of the stairwell, the male caught up with her, pondering quietly. "He must be in agonizing pain."

"He will manage." Udaya answered drily.

"Why?"

"Because he is mine."

Confused the vampire shook his head. "Is that all you have to say on that matter? He is yours, your thrall and therefore your responsibility."

Hesitating for a heartbeat at the altar, Udaya turned around, after having ensured that Indraneel had left the chapel. "That is all there is to say. Had he not the ability and the strength to manage, he would be useless to me. And then, why should I have bothered punishing Chapman for harming him?"

Adjusting her victim, Udaya looked through one of the broken windows, remembering how her upbringing in her clan had been and what she had learned about the other clans. "Don't try to understand raven-man and don't try to judge us by your rules. You wanted a warden who could capture a madman, you wanted the best. Well, we are the best and so are our thralls. They survive things that would break most Descendants of Cain. Compassion is for the weak. In our world only the strongest survive and my thrall is the strongest there is."

 

* * *

 

Wordlessly the trio made their way through the sleeping Cambridge. The human valiantly did his best to keep up and though the male vampire always kept an eye on him, Udaya ignored him completely. When they arrived the house that was supposed to take Chapman from her shoulders, quite literally in this case, the male knocked and bowed deeply to a dark-clad woman that emerged. Respectfully, Udaya briefly lowered her eyes and put her victim to the ground, offering it for inspection. Stepping back, claiming a military stance, the female watched the other vampire inspecting her prey. If the vampire was irritated that the male was missing a hand, she didn't mention it, nor seemed irritated because of it. When the inspection came to an end, the woman vanished into the depths of her home and returned with an envelope she offered to Udaya. "Get this to your Masters. They will know what to do with it."

Wordlessly, not even bothering to correct the female that she had but one 'Master', Udaya folded her hands and put them to her forehead when offering a final bow. This particular gesture betrayed her origin, yet since she had been assigned this mission by her Sire, surely the client knew her clan. Indraneel followed quietly, even after the male vampire offered his home to him once more. He trembled, but still did his best to keep up with his Mistress when she made her way to one of the rental stables of the town. If the female was walking a little slower than usually, the thrall either didn't notice or was too worn down to mention it. The stable boy offered Udaya the steed she had borrowed from Willcox manor, before he returned to his soft bed in the hay.

When Udaya mounted the steed, Indraneel took the reins and guided it out of the town. The mare was delicate and fast, but would not reach the house before sunrise, if they burdened it with two riders. Since, despite her scolding, Indraneel did not want for Udaya to go up in flames, he did his best to set a fast pace on their way out of town. He had brought his upon himself by following her, against her explicit permission, so he had to suffer the consequences. Therefore he was surprised, when Udaya carefully reached around him from behind and pulled him onto the steed in front of her, adjusting him until he properly sat in the saddle. Entirely perplexed he noticed her sliding from the horse, reaching for the reins herself.

The vampire set a fast pace, having no troubles running next to the loping mare. And though riding was much easier on Indraneel than walking, the journey still became a trip through purgatory for him. The movement jostled his injuries and the human had to do everything in his power to stay on top of the horse, despite the mind-numbing pain this brought him. He was close to losing consciousness, hanging on to it by the edge of his teeth.

Thanks to Udaya's fast reflexes, was she able to catch her thrall, before he hit the ground, once he lost his fight. Only then did she gently lower him to the floor, inspecting wounds she had pointedly ignored until now. Thralls had to be strong, those serving a warden even more so, otherwise they would not even make it through the demanding training this clan offered. Yet, their masters and mistresses didn't have to be cruel, despite their public behaviour suggesting that. With the blade Indraneel had taken from her, Udaya opened her pulse-points, letting her life-force dripping along her fingers, targeting the wounds this maniac had cause. Instantly the blood soaked into the tissue, jump-starting the healing process. Causing a similar injury on her other hand, Udaya only stopped offering her blood, when the open flesh was covered by a nice, dark layer that would protect it.

After that, the female vampire pulled her thrall into her arms, carrying him bridal style to their temporary him, since riding would jostle his injuries too much and most likely open them again. She sneaked up a servants' stairwell to reach her room and instantly placed Indraneel on the bed in the jointed room that was usually meant to be a dressing room for the woman residing in these quarters. Yet Udaya … or more Lady Sarah, had insisted of her servant sleeping nearby, should she need him during the day. She did not close the door between the two rooms all the way, so that she would be able to catch even the quietest noise from her thrall.

Once she had changed into something more appropriate, Udaya took a good look at the letter she had been given. After debating with herself for a heartbeat she reached for her knife and carefully opened the seal. Yet, even when watching the symbols, she couldn't make anything from them. Fetching a feather and paper, she started to copy the message with painstaking accuracy. Since she had dealt with mages – at least judging from what she had seen and felt – even a slightly crooked line or a twirl too long, too short too narrow or too twisted could change the entire meaning of a sign.

When she was finished, the composed a report on everything that had happened, added the original letter and wrapped them all up nicely, placing the package on the dresser outside of her door before finally going to bed. The first servant to see the message would make sure that it got sent off to her 'uncle', not bothering with the contents, since Udaya wrote regularly under the pretence of keeping in touch with her family in India. Since both her Sire and she wrote in Hindi, Udaya could be reasonably sure, that her communication would not appear suspicious, especially because she was using the code her Sire had told her for sensitive messages.

 

* * *

 

"I am happy to see you at the table again …" The posture, even more than the words, betrayed the nervousness of the young Lord Alexander. He was fidgeting slightly. Apparently he was unsure of how to deal with the situation he had brought upon them two days ago. Udaya had witnessed a lot of interactions Alexander had participated in, but never before had he raised his hand against a woman, not even when one of the servant-girls had burned his legs, by losing hold of a hot beverage. Still, she refrained from saying anything, since he seemed to work up the courage to continue. "Milady, I … I would like to offer my apologies for what had happened. I should have never lost my composure that way and I am deeply sorry because of it. Please, tell me what I can to do make up for my mistake."

For a heartbeat, Udaya contemplated to demand access to all the assets of the family, but the truth was: she didn't need any of them. All she had needed was the name, the money they could offer was useless for her. For once, she was receiving her own through work that did not justify a blood sacrifice or a favour. Furthermore, she could always ask her Sire, should she need more. His funds seemed to be endless until now. So she only tilted her head and offered a small smile, assuring the human, "Don't worry, my Lord. Who would know better than me how much it hurts to lose a parent. I expect you to have a firmer grip on yourself from now on, but I would suggest we just forget what has happened and work together for a successful future for this family."

Relieved by the easy acceptance of his stepmother, Alexander rose and kissed both of her hands gratefully. With that they left the topic behind, both aware that in this time of crisis the Willcox Family needed a strong and united leadership. They enjoyed another course before Alexander picked up their conversation once more. "I really hope that you are feeling better now. Robert told me that you didn't look good when he served your food for the last few days."

"Excuse me?"

Baffled by the information the Lady Sarah turned around, to look at the dark-haired servant, who was currently preparing the next course. Aware of the sudden attention, Robert nearly toppled over the dish and hesitated visibly when the young Lord beckoned him over. Reluctantly the young man approached the table where the Lord and Lady were dining, glancing at her briefly, but not really daring to raise his eyes and meet hers.

Sternly the head of the family asked, "Robert, you told me that Lady Sarah was slightly indisposed. You not once mentioned her being seriously sick. Why did you lie, boy? You could have endangered her by not telling anybody that she didn't even notice you, that's serious, she might have needed a doctor."

Surprised, Udaya scrutinized the servant who apparently had realized that she had left, still he had covered for her. She had not spoken more than a dozen words with him, ever since London and their arrival here all these months ago. So even when she could not determine why the human had lied on her behalf, she decided to find out. Turning her head, so that she could see Indraneel from the corner of her eyes – with a substantial blood-donation from her, her thrall had healed practically overnight – nodding towards him before glancing at Robert. Indraneel nodded in understanding and with that this topic was closed as well for now.

"Alexander, it is alright. I was slightly dazed but Robert is a good servant, fast and efficient, it's no wonder I did not notice him. Go boy, care for your duties again, it's alright."

Once they had been served the next course, the young human fled the room, and summoning the powers of her blood, Udaya listened in on the conversation that now took place outside of the door to the dining room. Indraneel had followed the human and was now interrogating him.

 

* * *

 

"You lied!"

"Please, I …"

While Indraneel's voice was calm and composed, despite his accusation, Robert appeared even more nervous when facing the dark-skinned servant who, even in this house, insisted on being armed at all times.

"You lied," the Indian repeated. "Tell me why!"

The Lady Sarah hid her smile behind a glass of port that had just been served at the end of the meal. The anxiety of Robert radiated even through the closed door, still she had no intention of interrupting her servant when he was acting on her behalf.

"Because … because she was missing. She should not have been missing! She's a woman. There is a war raging through Europe and had Lord Alexander noticed her absence, he would have done everything in his power to find her. You were missing as well, so I couldn't ask you what I should do. Please, I just didn't want to get the Lady in trouble!"

Satisfied by the answer, Udaya returned her attention back to her conversation with her 'stepson'. "I felt a little out of sorts, so I slept a lot to regenerate. Robert helped Indraneel to care for me, it had just eluded me for a moment. Don't read too much into it Alexander. The stress of the last weeks and months was slightly too much for me, but I feel considerably better now, so don't worry. We need to keep our eyes on the future now. Do you want to return to London?"

 

* * *

 

Despite the young man's hopes, the interrogation about what he had done these last few days didn't end with the questions of the servant. Robert's anxiety was palpable, when Indraneel closed the door behind his mistress, trapping the three of them in her rooms. The thrall took position to guard the door while Udaya crossed the bedroom, leaning against her dresser casually. She spoke calm and composed when addressing the young servant, "I am grateful for your support, Robert. So don't worry, you are not in any kind of trouble."

Despite her assurance, the human barely relaxed before she continued. "Still, I would like to know what made you keeping my absence hidden. I could have been in trouble, could have needed help. Do you consider Indraneel's abilities so exceptional that you consider him a sufficient guardian for me?"

For the blink of an eye, the young man's eyes flinched towards Indraneel, where the impressive thrall stood in front of the door like a guardian, arms folded over his chest. Then he looked at Udaya, taking in her slender form before looking to the floor again. He was apparently conflicted if he should reveal his motives. Approaching him slowly, with humans that scared you never knew if their fight or flight-instinct would act up, Udaya deliberately reached for Robert's chin and angled his head up so that he would look at her again. Quietly she prompted him, "I am not angry with you. I just want to learn your motives. You have helped me already, so please don't lie to me now."

For a heartbeat the young man closed his eyes before he finally raised his head and met her eyes. "No, not Indraneel's my Lady but yours."

Perplexed Udaya let him go and took a step back. "Excuse me?"

Hesitantly the servant looked from Udaya do Indraneel and back again, before he approached her bed on jittery legs and sank down to his knees beside it. Aware what was hidden there, Indraneel had crossed the room, but Udaya stopped him with but a raise of her hand. With shaking hands the servant reached under the bed and pulled forth a wooden box that was secured with two padlocks. He didn't try to open the locks, since they were firmly closed, but he explained in a barely audible tone, "When I made the bed the day I realized you were gone, the locks were not closed all the way and I saw …"

Of course Udaya knew what he had seen: pistols, knifes, daggers, the cavities for two swords she had taken with her. All of her weapons, she was not carrying during an assignment were stored in that box and usually firmly locked away, to prevent an innocent bystander to get hurt. Still, she didn't more, waiting for the young servant to continue his explanation, something he did very hesitantly. "I had faith that there was nothing out there, you could not deal with because this was under your bed. I know his weapons and these … are not his."

The vampire's voice was icy when she asked, "Did you touch them?"

Pressing his lips together, the servant flinched back when Indraneel took his place, opened the box and checked the contents once again, despite knowing that his mistress had stored her weapons away the day before. Since he was aware that it had most likely been his fault that Robert had discovered the open chest, he wanted to make sure that everything was as it was supposed to be, these weapons were his mistress tools of choice and her life depended on them. The vampire still zoned in on the human who stood by the window, trapped by the two Indians until Indraneel firmly closed the box again and left the room with it.

"I just looked at its contents and closed and locked it as soon as I saw what it held. I pushed it back under the bed, making sure that nobody would stumble over it accidentally."

Despite this explanation, Udaya didn't pull back, instead she zoned in on him like the predator he was, asking when she was nearly in his personal space, "Why didn't you reveal this to your Lord?"

"Because …" the young man tried to start, but instinctively pulled back, when Udaya made yet another step into his direction. His gaze zoned in on her wrists where a fraction of a knife-handle was revealed by her sleeve. Concentrating on this – in her hands no doubt deadly – weapon, Robert continued in a whisper, "Because you asked me to spread the message that something terrible was about to happen. You saved many lives this March. Because you have been good to me. Because you have been so very good to our old Lord. We all knew how bad his illness had been. Without your insistence to leave, he would not have mustered the strength to abandon the town-house. But with you by his side he managed and that saved every last living being that had lived within these walls. We owe you our lives, all of us. I didn't want to reward you this kindness by taking away yours. The owner of these weapons is, without any doubt, strong enough to deal with everything that comes her way. So I knew that you would come back. You would not have abandoned us and left everything behind."

Once he was finished, Udaya once again forced him to look at her. His anxiety spiked, when she looked into his eyes, allowing the darkness to bleed into hers. He accepted the inspection, without pulling back, despite him wanting to, so after a few moments, the vampire let him go and nodded. "I believe you. Now go."

As soon as the English servant had left the room, Indraneel returned. "Will you kill him?"

The young man was well aware, of the aversion his mistress felt against killing humans. But the protection of her secret had always been her highest priority, even before a successful mission. So he was surprised when she shook her head, "Not yet."

For a few more moments, Indraneel hovered, expecting another hit, a reprimand, any punishment for his grievous mistake of letting her weapons-chest unlocked. But Udaya did not even react to his presence any longer. She was gazing at the door, the young servant had left through, apparently lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

To come to a decision regarding this young man, Udaya made it a hobby to follow him through the manor. It was easy enough because the servants only cared for their work and their gossip and did not even notice the cold gush of wind an open door or a barely closed window brought. It was getting warmer and they saw it as a reprieve from the stuffiness of the house. The Indian vampire – who had grown up in a shacks with close to no windows – wondered how these people could deal with the stale air that seemed to cling to the manor, no matter how many times you aired it out.

Well, back to Robert. The young man was kind, dedicated to his work and his family and – as it turned out – to his art. Whenever he had a few minutes of spare time, he pulled forth an old writing pad and sketched.  Over the next few weeks, Udaya watched people, animals, inanimate objects, even whole buildings brought to life by his exceptional skill. In different surroundings, maybe this man would have made a career out of his talent, but in good old England, as the son of servants, he had very little prospects in life. Still, his devotedness to his work was only rivalled by his devotion for his family.

Then, on a cold November afternoon, the liberating message of this horrible world war being over received the manor. A glorious fight had brought the war-happy Germany to its knees and though Udaya had troubles to understand how any kind of fight could ever be 'glorious' she was as relieved as every other inhabitant of the house, to hear that this horrible war was over. Maybe the humans had learned from it and something tragic like this, the loss of thousands upon thousands of innocent lives, would never happen again. Nevertheless, the Lady Sarah shared the excitement of her family, helped to plan balls and festivities to celebrate England's success.

When she was alone however, she realized that for the first time in many years, she would be able to walk this earth freely once again. She could take assignments more challenging than hunting down a mad vampire or work for petty money for a crime-lord. One last thing was missing however: she needed a base of operations in this part of the continent. Though India was her home, it took a long time to travel from there and it was tedious do to so. To have a home where Lady Sarah could take residency and travel the world from, would be a tremendous advantage.

 

* * *

 

"Just to make sure that I understand correctly," the young Lord Alexander asked, after Sarah had made her proposal. "You want to renovate the town-house in London? The town-house a bombing had levelled to the ground?"

When the female only nodded her agreement, the young Lord continued. "I am sorry, but I am not sure that you are aware of our financial situation. I really try to make your life as comfortable as possible, and I want to give you everything father would have wanted for you but – excuse my bluntness – there are a lot of things that are more important now, than to rebuild a house that is not damaged but levelled. Due to my father's investments we are well off, but I am afraid that we don't have the financial resources to undergo such a project."

Alexander was clearly not angry at her request. He paced the room, putting an honest effort to explain his negative answer, even though he clearly wanted nothing more than to give in to his stepmother's request. He had loved the house as well, but he simply didn't have the money. Something Udaya was very well aware off. "I understand that you don't enjoy living in the country. Your home in Mumbai was close to the lively town and you must be bored here, but I am afraid that we don't have enough money with all the repairs and investments we have to make, to get our family estates in order again. One house is simply not important enough, though I am really sorry, please believe me."

Udaya was well aware of how many repairs the villages needed, that were situated on the vast land of the Willcox Family. She knew that the manor needed minor repairs as well and since it was so very old, the renovations had to be done with care. After this horrible world-war, people needed food, a chance to rebuild their resources, but the young Lord Willcox needed to prioritize and though he had to return to the House of Lords come season, the town house was very low on his list of priorities. He looked at his stepmother apologetic, who still sat on her sofa next to the open fireplace.

The female vampire would have been charmed by his unease, he was so young, so determined to proof himself. To his family, his father or at least the memory of him. He was working nearly night and day to get his available resources where they were needed the most and would help as many people as possible, and that he had to reject a request of one of his closest family members hurt him visibly. So Udaya decided to put an end to his misery and rose to intercept his pacing. Gently she took his hands, hoping that the fire had warmed hers sufficiently. "I am fully aware of the financial situation of this family, Alexander. I have supported you after your father's funeral after all. But I am not requesting the resources to rebuild this house, merely your permission. Because while the Willcox family does not have the money for such a project, I do."

When the human shook his head, Udaya elaborated, "I did not come into this family as a poor beggar. I have a substantial capital surplus, because my parents tried their best to make sure that I, one day, would have a comfortable life without lacking anything. I want to rebuild the townhouse, with my money. All I have to gain is your permission because as head of the family, it still belongs to you, ruins or not."

While this message was skinning in, Udaya managed to pull the young Lord towards the sofa and serve him a relaxing cup of tea. No matter their finances, English families would never, ever forgo their five-o'clock tea and the Indian had learned that many minds could be put to ease by a good cup of tea. After stirring a tea, devoid of cream or sugar, Alexander finally asked, "Why would you want to go away?"

"Because you are the head of the family now. You have to find a wife and create a life for yourself without me getting in your way." Gently touching the Lord's shoulder, Udaya explained. "Your father's foresight left you well situated, despite this horrible war. You are able to care for yourself and everybody you are responsible for. But you don't need an immigrated Indian Britain, who constantly looks over your shoulder and offers an opinion when it is not needed. You need an English woman, who understands you, your situation and can support you the way you deserve."

When the human tried to talk, tried to ease her concerns and assure her that she would always have a place in this house, Udaya raised her hand. "Please, Alexander. You know that I am right. This war was long, horrible and scary. You and your father had both done everything so that I could feel safe here. But this is not my place. I want to go home, and when I return to England I want a chance for a fresh start. Not a house where I have been forced to learn about new death's every evening for nearly a year. And least of all do I want to live in a house where I had buried my husband. Both you and your father have been so very good to me, now please grant me this final wish and let me make a fresh start for the both of us."

Shadows darkened the young Lord's face and though Udaya had been well aware, that telling a proud English man that you didn't like his home and his country was bad, creating even stronger bonds between the two of them would be even worse. The less contact she had with Alexander the better it would be. Her blood was already washing out of his system and when they didn't see each other regularly, the artificial feelings she had induced in him would fade as well.

When in London, he could live in the renovated town-house, but that would not mean that they had to cross paths constantly. She could work in Europe with London as a base, and he would have a home to use when seeing to his duties in the city. The perfect solution for the both of them, still, her words had hurt him, and though she had tried to think of another way for the last few days, she had not come up with any other than making a clean cut.

Rising from the sofa, putting back the tea he had barely sipped from, Alexander stepped to the fireplace. His voice was cold and detached when he pondered. "I'm afraid, that we won't get an architect to care for such a grand project, now so soon after the war is over. You will find workers with ease, but they won't be cheap. Most people in London have lost everything and have to start their lives anew. Though I have no idea about the money at your disposal, you have to be aware that this will be very expensive."

Udaya had to turn her face, so that Alexander would not see her smile. Of course the young Lord didn't have any idea of how much money the vampire had. The truth was, Udaya herself had not idea about the sum at her disposal. But her Sire had assured her, that whenever she needed monetary support, she would receive it. The vampire was well aware, that at times, she received financial compensation as well for seeing an assignment through, yet she had never cared about it. Indraneel had everything he needed, Udaya had never cared beyond that. Her clan was well off and had other groups at their disposal that cared for their investments. So rebuilding one, simply house surely would not come as a burden to their budget. When writing about this plan to her Sire, he had assured her as well, that this was a good idea, and should her money not suffice, she would receive more.

That left one last thing unmentioned. The logistics of the project had to be taken care off by a competent and trustworthy person, because Udaya surely planned to make some adjustments to the potential plans to ease her entry and exit from the grounds. Now she dared to raise her head, smiling at Alexander openly. "I have someone who will care for the plans and hopefully for the rest as well. I am sure when it comes to working on such a prestigious project, we will be able to find enough support."

As if an unseen force had summoned him, Robert was knocking at the door. Slightly hesitant he looked at the Lord and the Lady of the manor, adjusting two big sheets of cardboard that held countless papers. "My Lady, Indraneel told me to …"

Rising from her chair, the Lady Sarah made an inviting gesture towards the piano in the room, where Robert obediently placed his work-sheets. Not caring for the servant's confusion, the Lady opened the make-shift folder and roamed through the pages until she found the one she had been looking for. The young Lord had – clearly confused by the action – slowly approached the piano and gazed with amazement at the sheets where people, animals, buildings had come to life on paper. He even dared to touch them, until Udaya pulled forth the one she had been looking for. It was a picture of a townhouse that resembled the one the family had had in London.

"I think these drawing would suffice to explain what we are plaining to rebuild. I need a constructor too look over them, but with Roberts vision, I am sure the house will come around nicely even without an architect." Lady Sarah stated matter-of-factly.

Surprised, Lord Alexander looked at the servant. "You made these, Robert?"

Clearly uncomfortable with the attention, Robert intertwined his fingers nervously. "My Lord, I am only drawing when I am not on duty, I promise. Nobody needs the paper any longer, it is old and discoloured, it … I …"

Interrupting the babble by placing a soothing hand on the servant's arm, Lady Sarah stated, "I want him in my service, Alexander. He is creative, has good ideas and he is very smart. Working these corridors is a sad waist of his talent. I want him to oversee the construction of the townhouse – with help of course – and I want him to become the butler after that, caring for what he helped create."

Shaken by the grand duties the Lady wished to bestow on him, Robert shook from nerves. "Lady, I …"

Ignoring the stuttering servant, the Lord Alexander looked at his stepmother and smiled softly. He nodded towards Robert and his painting, asking kindly, "So not everything is bad that's associates with our family and this country after all?"

Displaying the young Lord's pain, Udaya reached for his hand. "No, Alexander, please don't think that. That's not what I meant to say. Your father was someone very special and had it been within my powers to keep him alive, I would have done so. But this … this house in the country … it is not my home. I'm a child raised in a city, I need the hectic surroundings, the ever present noise to fall asleep."

Gesturing towards the servant, who embarrassed rearranged his drawings to layer the ones of buildings and rooms on top, the vampire continued. "Robert can do so much more than you could ever demand from him. I need someone I can trust, and after everything we have been through, I am convinced that he is exactly that person. Our new home will be beautiful, just like it had been before. It won't be the house of your parents any more, but it will be a suitable residency for the fourth Lord of Willcox. So, do I have your permission? Given in good conscience?"

For a heartbeat an unbearable sadness clouded the young Lords features. He was well aware that his stepmother was trying to sooth him, because despite her gentle message, she could never see this place as anything else but a soil where tragic had happened. No amount of joy would ever make up for the suffering they had booth seen his father live through here and they both had mourned his death within these walls. The house in London where he had grown up during the season was lost, and even when she would try her very best – and Alexander didn't even think for a second that she wouldn't – it would never be the same again.

Secretly he was grateful for the offer or more the demand she had made. True, Sarah Willcox, widow of the recently buried Third Lord Sebastian Willcox, would – no matter how hard she tried – always be the third wheel in this country. Alexander needed a wife to produce an heir and someone who could support him and was socially acceptable. His stepmother would always be the oddity his father had fallen for during his last years. No matter how hard she tried, she would always be watched and judged and people would keep their distance. In these hard times, Alexander couldn't afford that, and he was relieved beyond compare that she clearly saw that. She had made friends here, but that was not enough. Not after the war when Alexander needed to gather all of his wits to help lead this country into a peaceful future.

Kissing her hand, he whispered, "Thank you, Sarah."

When he felt her soft gaze on him, he looked up again, straightening his lapels, dressing himself in the personal a Lord Willcox should carry. "You will have my unlimited support and I am sure that you will manage to build us a home, worthy of our family name. I can consider myself lucky that my father fell for such an extraordinary Lady. You will make our family proud as the Lady of the house."

"Until you will find a wife for yourself." The vampire finished for him. She had seen the looks he had thrown the daughter of a neighbouring family. Lady Elisabeth Gilbert might not be a stunning beauty, one of the reasons her debut had to be cut short, but after talking to her during her stay at the estate, Udaya had gotten to know her as a very smart woman who would bring out the best in Alexander, of that she had no doubt.

Indicating a bow, Alexander replied, "That is true," before leaving her behind, to work for a few hours before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

Behind Udaya, Robert was shuffling through his papers, clearly unsure of what he should do now. Reluctantly he asked, "Forgive me, my Lady, but what has happened just now? I'm afraid I don't understand what is expected of me now."

Looking at the drawings once again, trailing her eyes up to the servant, Udaya prompted, "You were present, tell me what has happened."

Stammering, Robert tried. "I … you … I think that … ahm … maybe …"

When he saw his Ladies mocking smile, the servant straightened and replied, "I got the impression that you wanted me to help rebuild the family estate in London and head it afterwards."

Tilting her head, Udaya asked, "And what is so hard to understand about that?"

"That I … I'm but a servant. How can I ever manage?"

Looking him up and down, pleased by the respectfully lowered eyes, but his determination not to pull back, Udaya reminded him, "You have found out more about me in a few hours than anybody else. That includes your new Lord. You have a keen perception and if you are able to draw building-specifications, why should you not be able to draw construction plans with the proper guidance?

"You are a servant anyway and the highest position you can reach in a house is that of a butler. Are you telling me that this is not what you want? That you are content with mopping floors, serving wine and making beds of guests who are active at night? If you don't want all this just tell me, I will find somebody else. It will be hard but I will manage. What I don't want to do is investing time and money into supporting you and your talents, only to have you pull back in the middle of this, because you are overwhelmed by the demands it will make on you."

Strangely soothed by that stating of facts, Robert looked up briefly before shaking his head. "I don't want to pull back. If you think me able to do this, I will do my very best to fulfil your expectations. I just don't want to disappoint you, my Lady."

After that, things fell into place pretty easily. Since the staff from London was working in a house with no extra guests, it was pretty easy to reduce Robert's duties to leave him free for making proper sketches and plans for the upcoming project. Once winter was over, Udaya had received a substantial budget from India and Robert had – how exactly had eluded the vampire – found a contractor and workers, who would work for minimum wage. After the war, the whole of England was in an uplift and still the young servant managed to recruit enough man and woman to support their plans. He was even organizing temporary housing for their workers, making them grateful that they didn't have to shiver in half-destroyed flats or on the streets when their homes were simply gone. The truth was, the young servant was inspiring to watch, the way he commandeered the loyalty of their new employees seemingly effortlessly, everything on behalf of his Mistress and her demands, making Lady Sarah Willcox a well-respected person of public knowledge because she apparently cared.

Even the owners of the neighbouring houses in Regency Street, willingly allowed the workers to search through their debris to find stones that could be reused. The only demand was, for them to leave their houses as clean as possible afterwards. It was dire work, but Udaya managed to cut their spending for materials down a quarter, thanks to all the raw materials they could gain that way. All in all the young Robert Kenyon managed to make the most out of the money Udaya provided. He tapped into contacts, he had managed to create during his time serving in this house before it had been destroyed. He even found a new staff for them, because not every noble family in London had taken their servants with them when London had been sentenced to the air strikes.

The only demand for their new employees was, that they had to help building the house, in order to work in it later. Udaya was surprised how much simply human compassion could achieve these days and whenever Robert presented her with another worker, Udaya interviewed him for a short while, before giving his blessing for his employment. So they were good with the materials, even better on the manpower and since Alexander had promised to help equipping the house with furniture they had managed to save and had stored in their manor in the country, their costs were much lower than expected. Still, her Sire had insisted that Udaya kept the money to make her Sarah Willcox persona appear well off for the foreseeable future.

 

* * *

 

When winter approached, the house was standing and though it was still mostly bare, Udaya decided to leave everything in Robert's capable hands. Heading his project, the young man had gained a lot of confidence and the vampire had no doubt, that her new human would see that everything was finished to her complete satisfaction. Though she was undead and not suffering from the wet and cold like most humans, the vampire knew that both Indraneel and she were homesick for their country of origin. They were missing the hot temperatures, the noises and the smells of their home. Lady Sarah had agreed to return next spring, at the beginning of summer the latest, to inspect the finished house.

When Indraneel and she stood at the airport where they would catch a night-flight to Turkey and from there to India the next night, Udaya pondered on everything she had lived through for the last thirty-six months. She had found a man, had married and buried him. She had earned her place in the high society nobody could ever take from her and even had a base of operation close to the heart of Europe. No other member of her Clan had achieved so much in such a short time and Udaya didn't want to supress her joy, when she gazed over the dark England. Soon she would see her Sire again, and together they would make plans for the future, plans that included the place his youngest child had earned. Because after achieving this, Udaya was determined to let only the sky be her limit.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually made it to the end. You might as well tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the characters look like in my head: http://anchanee.tumblr.com/day/2015/10/17
> 
> You came this far, you might as well comment.


End file.
